


Her Savior

by mrsbertucci



Series: Her Savior [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 75,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler has had a difficult life.  After suffering from a traumatic event, she moves herself and her six-year-old daughter, Chloe, away from the estates.  Here she meets John Noble, a widower with two children who didn't realize he was ready to move on until he met a certain blonde woman. Is Rose the one for him? Is John the one who can save Rose from her emotional scars?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, but I have been reading them for years. So many authors have inspired me! I wish I could list them all but I'm afraid I will leave someone out. I will give a HUGE shout out to TenRoseForeverandever! She reached out to me, encouraged me, and offered to beta my work. I love her dearly! So, that being said...she is fabulous so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> This story deals with past domestic violence. There will be some scenes described but I try not to be too graphic. There is a small reference to past rape....so small you might even miss it. 
> 
> Reviews are welcome :)

** Her Savior **

Chapter One- Starting Over

 

Rose Tyler stepped out of her best mate’s truck and looked at her new home.

“You sure about this, Rose? You trust this woman?” Mickey asked coming up the sidewalk to stand next to Rose.

“Yeah. Just feels right, Micks. This is gonna be good.”

“If you say so, babe. Come on then. Let me get this stuff inside and set up before Martha gets here with Chloe.”

 Rose stood on her toes to give Mickey a kiss on the cheek in thanks. The flat was situated above a white two-car garage. She ambled up the stairs located on the outside of the building. As she climbed, Rose took in her surroundings. The garage blocked her view of the main house, a gorgeous two story Victorian home. However, she got a bird’s eye view of the neighbor’s home. It stood out from all of the other houses in the posh neighborhood in only one regard: it was the most unusual shade of blue Rose had ever seen. It was beautiful sitting on a corner lot with a large backyard. She was happy to see a swing set in the yard and hoped that Chloe would have some potential playmates next door.   Letting out a deep breath, she pulled the key out of her pocket to unlock the door. Apparently, she wasn't fast enough for Mickey.

 “Oi! You gonna open that door or stand there starin’? This box is heavy!”

 “Sorry, Mickey. Let me get it.” She fumbled with the key, but managed to unlock the door and she stepped aside on the landing so the young man could enter and set the box down before he dropped it. He stood with his hands on his hips, surveying the place.

 “Well, it’s definitely smaller than your flat on the estate, but it’s nice, babe,” he said as he put his arm around Rose’s shoulders. He placed a kiss to the top of her head. It broke his heart what Rose and Chloe had gone through and he wanted to be as supportive as possible.

 “Yeah, but it's jus' the two of us. We don’t need a lot of space. Chloe's doctor said that she is prob’ly gonna be sleepin’ with me for a while. So, sharin’ a room won’t be a problem ‘cuz she’ll be in there anyways.”

 “She’ll get better before you know it. She is one tough six-year-old. She takes after her mum.”

 “Thanks, Micks.”

 “Now come on an' show me around.”

 It didn’t take long to show Mickey the space. It was only around 575 square feet with one bedroom and one full bath. Once inside the door, the living room was to the left and the kitchen with a tiny dining area sat to the right. Down a small hall (and saying small was being generous) were three doors. The door on the left housed a stand-up washer and dryer combo. Rose was grateful for that. No more trips to the seedy laundromat. Across from that was the bathroom. Mickey was impressed with the size of the bathtub.

 Rose laughed. "I know! It's almost the size of the whole place."

 At the very end of the hall was the bedroom. Rose was grateful beyond words that the flat came fully furnished. Her old furnishings just triggered too many painful memories. She had been relieved to have been able to leave them behind along with that part of her life. A mahogany full size bed was to the left of the room and a twin bed to the right with a window between them. The closet to the right was just big enough for her and Chloe's clothes.

 All the furniture matched. The walls were painted a medium shade of tan with maroon rugs on the hardwood floors and matching drapes on the windows. Rose couldn't believe she was able to afford a place this posh looking.   The fact that it was above a garage didn't matter.

 Back in the living room, Mickey plopped down on the maroon cloth couch. As if reading her mind, he remarked, "This stuff is fancy. I know exactly what Jackie woulda said if she seen this place."

 A wistful smile lit Rose's face as she fiddled with the hoop earring in her left ear. "She'd accuse me of gettin' airs and graces, I know. But _I_ didn't decorate this place. That was all Sarah Jane." Rose sat down on the matching oversized chair. "What I wouldn't give for mum to be here now. I'd get an 'I told you so' but I would gladly take it, if it meant she were here."

 Mickey nodded in sympathy. Jackie Tyler had made her opinions on matters clear. She had been a force to be reckoned with. No one had thought that even a heart attack would be able to stop her. Her death had come as a shock to all. Chloe had never got a chance to meet her Gran, since Rose had still been pregnant when Jackie passed.

 Mickey started to put his feet on the coffee table but stopped once he caught the look Rose shot him. It scarily reminded him of Jackie.

 "I guess we should get the truck unloaded," Rose said, pushing herself up with a slightly pained groan.

 "No," Mickey corrected her, " _I_ will get the truck unloaded. You don't need to be doin' any heavy liftin'."

 "Mickey, 'm fine! Enough time has passed. 'M not an invalid!" she retorted.

 "Absolutely not, Rose!"

 "Knock, knock," came a voice just outside the door. A middle-aged woman with gray frosted brown hair stuck her head around the corner. "May I come in?"

 Rose's face lit up at the sight of her new friend. "Of course! Mickey, this is Sarah Jane Smith. She is the angel that is renting me the flat."

 "Oh, I don't know about angel. I am happy to have you and Chloe. Where is she?" Sarah Jane asked, looking behind Rose and Mickey.

"Mickey's wife, Martha, is going to bring her along later. I wanted to get the place set up as much as I could before she gets here. Oh! 'M sorry," Rose exclaimed. "This is Mickey Smith. He has been my best mate since we were Chloe's age."

 "Nice to meet you," Sarah Jane said, shaking Mickey's hand. He returned the sentiment.

 "We were about to start unloading," Rose explained, "but did you need me for somethin'?"

 "No," Mickey interjected, " _I_ am going to unload the truck. Just me! By myself. Solo."

 "Mickey--"

 Sarah Jane cut Rose off. " I have to agree with Mickey, Rose. You should still be taking it easy."

Rose sighed and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I know you both mean well, but it's been three months!"

"Please, Rose," Sarah Jane cajoled as she put her arm around Rose's shoulders, "just humor us. Anyway, the reason I came over was to tell you that I am heading to Tesco. Did you want to come?"

 Rose exhaled. "I didn't even think about that. I don't know where my brain has been."

 "It's understandable that your brain hasn't been present, babe," Mickey said. "And that settles things here. I will stay and unload while you go with Sarah Jane." Mickey folded his arms across his chest, daring Rose to argue.

 "'M not gonna win this am I?" Rose asked ruefully.

 "Nope," Mickey and Sarah Jane chorused.

 "Us Smiths gotta stick together," Mickey said with a wink to the older woman.

 It worked out to Rose's advantage to go with Sarah Jane. She had to drop some forms off at the school she had enrolled Chloe in and it was on the way to the shop.   She could have walked, seeing as it was only four blocks away from her new home but, unfortunately, she still got tired easily. However, Rose would have never admitted that out loud. Ever. She needed to be strong for Chloe.

The school was one of those fancy private schools that Rose would normally never be able to afford, but once again, Sarah Jane had helped her, getting grants and government funding so Chloe could attend. It also helped that her daughter had blown the administration away with her intelligence. Rose had always made sure that starting out on a council estate would not hurt her daughter's education one bit.

 However, Chloe's uniforms and school supplies had put a rather large dent in her bank account. That being the case, Rose bought the bare minimum at the market. Sarah Jane noticed and offered to buy more for her.

 Rose refused her offer, snapping at the older woman. "No, Sarah Jane!" She slowly exhaled, realizing what she had just done and worked to sound calmer than she really felt. "'M sorry. I don't want to seem ungrateful for all you have done for me, but I just need to do some things myself. Please try to understand."

 "I do, Rose. But just know, help is there if you need it."

 "Thanks. I'll be able to get more once I get my first paycheck. This will hold us over until then." 

After a somewhat awkward silence, Sarah Jane seized the opportunity to change the subject. "You start at the library Monday, right?"

 "Yeah. It's Monday through Friday. I'll have time to walk Chloe to school and I'll get off in time to collect her when she gets out. Professor Song was very understanding in regards to that. 'M excited to get started. Not just for the money, but Professor Song told me that if I work there long enough, I should be able to take some classes for free. I want to finish my degree and make a good life for Chloe."

 The car pulled into the driveway as Mickey was unloading the last box. Turning off the ignition, Sarah turned to Rose. "It doesn't matter how much money you have or the job, you will always give Chloe a good life by loving her."

 Rose nodded and tried to force back the tears. Rose loved her daughter more than anything but nothing would stop her from believing that she had ruined her baby girl's life.

"I know. I just want to do better with this second chance we've been given."

 


	2. Meet the Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet the Noble family! Chloe Tyler is also introduced in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting early since I will be working Th/Fri night. This is beta'd by TenRoseForeverandever. She is wonderful and all mistakes are mine. Also, I do not own anything but the characters I created. Hope y'all enjoy!

Her Savior  
Chapter 2 Meet the neighbors

 

Rose and Mickey had been busy. While he had hung up pictures, she had made the beds and put the clothes away. Rose was coming out of the bedroom when she heard the distinctive sound of a car door slamming. She was out the door, practically leaping down the stairs.

"Chloe!"

"Mummy!" squealed the little girl, blonde hair bouncing as she ran to Rose. Martha was not far behind, her waddling slowing her down.

Rose wrapped her arms around Chloe in a tight embrace. "Ooooh, I missed you," she whispered into her mini-me's hair. Large brown eyes met their mirror.

"Mum," Chloe's tiny voice was tinged with exasperation, "it's only been a day."

Rose held her baby girl at arm's length. "I know. What? Is it not allowed for me to miss you?"

A sigh. "I guess so."

Rose giggled. " Cheeky. Come on. Come see what me and Uncle Mickey have been up to." She turned to Martha. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, achy, huge, and just plain ready to have this baby!" Martha complained good-naturedly.

After Chloe and Martha's tour had been completed, the four of them stood at the bottom of the stairs, starting their goodbyes. Chloe burrowed her way into Rose's right side, her focus on the evening sky. Stars were her passion. Her mum had even gotten her some glow-in-the-dark stick-on stars for their new home, and had placed them on the ceiling above Chloe's bed. Rose had then been declared the greatest mum ever!

Not caring one bit that she was interrupting, Chloe tugged the hem of Rose's t-shirt. "Mum. Mum! Look up! You can see the stars so much better here! I could hardly see any of the constellations at the estate."

Rose smiled indulgently at her baby. She swept the hair out of Chloe's face, smirking at her daughter's annoyance with the gesture of affection. Just like her mummy, Rose thought. "Yeah, you can."

Rose refocused her attention back to the couple in front of her. She clutched first Martha then Mickey tightly to her. "Thank you. Thank you both for everythin' that you've done for us. I'll never be able to repay--" Her voice broke, too overcome with love and gratitude to continue.

Martha pulled Rose to her while still being mindful of her baby bump. She spoke fiercely. "There is nothing to repay. You and Chloe are family and we take care of our family."

Rose could not stop the tears from falling. Family had been a foreign concept once Jackie had passed. After everything that had transpired, Mickey and Martha took them in and helped shoulder the burden. Mickey had told Rose that she and Chloe could stay as long as they needed to, but Rose didn't want to impose any longer. Martha was due in two months and they did not need two extra bodies in the way.

With promises to call soon, the Smiths made their way home. "Come on, kid. Let's get inside."

 

*************************

 

After a dinner of chicken nuggets and chips, and Chloe's bath time routine, the duo snuggled together on the couch to watch a movie. Rose placed Chloe's choice, "The Princess and the Frog", in the DVD player and switched on the 32-inch flat screen telly. No cable for the Tyler girls, but neither of them cared one bit.

The "Shadow Man" was just starting to sing about "Friends on the Other Side", when a knock on the door startled Rose. Brows furrowed, she crept towards the door silently cursing the lack of a peephole. At 7:30, it was by no means late, but no one she knew (and who knew she now lived here) was around right now. The knock sounded again. Rose could hear the sound of harsh whispers on the other side. Making sure the chain was firmly attached, she inched open the door to see who was perched on the landing.

"Oh! Hi. Hello. I'm John Noble and these young ones are my children." He grinned. "Jenny and Tim. We live next door." He turned slightly and pointed over his shoulder towards the uniquely blue house.

"Oh...hello," she stammered.

"Hello!"

She managed a shy, awkward smile, and forgetting the chain, tried to open the door. "Oh...sorry..."She felt her cheeks burn. "Here, I'll just'..." Taking a deep, steadying breath, she released the chain and opened the door wide to receive their visitors. Feeling her embarrassment fade, Rose smiled up at the man before her. "C'mon in."

As she catalogued his features, she tried not to focus on how gorgeous John Noble was. She really did. But, he was tall and slim, at least a solid foot taller than her, and quite fit if she was honest. Starting off at the top of his tall frame, Rose couldn't help but admire his hair. His great hair. No, his really great hair. Chestnut in color, it was arranged in systematic chaos. She actually had to fight the urge to run her fingers through it. What?! Get it together, Rose! With another flush of embarrassment, she tucked her hands into her back pockets just to be safe. 

She placed John to be in his mid-thirties. He seemed younger, if his little boy smile was anything to go by. His eyes, however, told another story. The chocolate eyes with tiny wrinkles and supple lashes told of unlimited knowledge. She could see a man who had fought through the test of time and had survived. Rose wondered what cost he had been forced to pay, wondered if it was similar to the price she had paid.

Jenny Noble appeared to be around fifteen years old. From what Rose could guess, the young woman with the bright blonde hair was shy. Jenny hung back behind her dad. Her hands were pulled into her sleeves and her fringe covered one eye completely. I bet she doesn't have one shred of confidence, she mused.

Tim, on the other hand, was the spitting image of his father, from the lanky frame to the expressive face. She was thrilled that Tim looked to be about Chloe's age. Her earlier thought about potential playmates living next door came much closer to becoming truth.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." Pulling her right hand out of her back pocket, she beckoned Chloe over. Skittering over to her mum, she pasted herself to the back of Rose's legs. "And this bashful thing here is my daughter, Chloe. Say hello, baby."

Clutching her Mum's legs like a lifeline, Chloe just shook her head. Pushing a deep breath from her nose, Rose gave John an apologetic smile. "'M sorry. She's really shy."

"Oh, that's all right." Kneeling down to Chloe's eye level, but keeping his distance, John spoke to her. "It is very nice to meet you, Chloe Tyler. One day, when you're ready, maybe you can come over and play. We have a tree house on the other side of the house, and Tim is always begging me to come play in it. I just don't fit like I used to. Too tall, me. But I think you'll fit just fine."

Rose fiddled with her earring as she watched this stranger interact with her daughter. Tears glossed her eyes as Chloe peeked around her leggy shield and gifted John with the smallest smile ever seen. In the past three months Chloe had not smiled at any stranger. Not once. And the significance of this was not lost on Rose.

John sniffed and ran his finger down his thin, slightly off-center nose as he stood. "Weeelll, that settles that then."

He beamed at Rose, and she couldn't help smiling in return. It was only then she realized that she too had not smiled a real genuine smile in a very long time. However, in a matter of minutes, this man had made both she and Chloe feel comfortable enough to do so. 

They held each other's gaze until Jenny spoke in hushed tones. "We brought biscuits. I would have made them myself but dad wasn't able to get the shopping done."

Rose had to let go of her earring to grab the tin thrust to her by Tim. "Dad left me to carry them. He says I need to learn responsibility and I got them here without dropping them. But, it's not like he paid for them. He got these from one of his students!"

John gaped at his son, absolutely gobsmacked! Rose tried not to laugh at his attempt to speak.

"Tim! That's not... that, that's to say... I mean... It's just that--." He sighed. "My son is rude like his dad, but at least he was being honest. Well done," he reluctantly praised, patting Tim on the back. The boy preened under his father's attention. Rose brought her hand up to cover her mouth, struggling to mask her amusement.

"We'll make it up to you and Chloe! I promise. Fresh baked biscuits. Weeelll, Jenny will make them. I'm rubbish at baking, but Jenny has a real talent for it."

Rose studied Jenny. Unlike her brother, Jenny ducked her head and blushed a deep red at her father's compliment. Rose was not surprised by the girl's reaction. She had her pegged right away. She was able to make eye contact with Jenny and offer her a small smile. Jenny returned it, albeit fleetingly. 

Throughout the exchange, Chloe had inched her way from behind Rose's legs. Something was drawing the six year old to this little family. She studied Tim intensively and her attention did not abate when Tim returned her stare. Rose and John were not aware of their children's strange interaction. Instead, they continued to discuss the biscuits.

"Don't worry about it. 'S the thought that counts. Besides, me and Chloe have never had this kind. It'll be an adventure!"

John ran his hand along his jaw. "An adventure, eh? I can honestly say that I have never heard of eating biscuits be referred to as an adventure."

"Well, you jus' aren't eatin' 'em right."

He laughed wholeheartedly. "Guess not, Rose Tyler. Ok, kids, let's leave them to it. I know of two rooms that need tidying. It was very nice to meet you lovely ladies. I am sure we will be seeing more of each other. It's not like we live very far from one another. We could see each other while collecting the post. Or drive past each other. Oh! I'm sure Tim and Chloe will go to the same school and, and, and..." He trailed off, putting one hand in his pocket while the other rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Rose held her thumb and index finger about an inch apart. "Little bit."

John shoved the hand from his neck into his suit pants pocket. "Right, sorry. Goodnight then."

"G'night."

The family left to return home and Rose retreated back inside with her arm around Chloe. She passed the tin to Chloe so she could put the chain back in place and turn the deadbolt. When she turned back around, mini-Rose was grinning hopefully up at her. "So, mum. Milk and biscuits?" 

The sight of Chloe's easy smile after an encounter with strangers brought fresh tears to Rose's eyes. At a loss for words, she nodded.

She poured the milk while Chloe opened the tin. Her thoughts drifted to John Noble and how he had brought a little light to their day, and how nice it would be to see him again...maybe she would bump into him collecting the post. But she was not thinking about him in a romantic capacity. No, definitely not that! Rose had just escaped from a long-term relationship that was fraught with no love and an abundance of abuse. To say it ended badly was an understatement. Shaking the past out of her head, she returned her thoughts to her new neighbor. However, she most certainly was not thinking about his bright smile or how his bum looked in those pants. Oh, no. Not at all. Not even how it would feel to comb her fingers through his really great hair...


	3. Bird Set Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get a little of John's POV! Many, many thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for her amazing beta work! All mistakes are mine. Feel free to leave comments. I hope y'all enjoy!

Her Savior

Chapter 3 Bird Set Free

 

Sarah Jane was just getting out of her car when the Noble family reached her.

"John! Kids! What are you up to?"

"Hello, Sarah Jane." John kissed the woman's cheek in greeting. "We just went over to meet Rose Tyler." He relished the way her name rolled off of his tongue.

"And Chloe!" Tim informed his godmother. She smiled affectionately at the seven-year-old.

"Children, why don't the two of you go on home. I would like to speak to Sarah Jane." John tugged on his ear and hesitantly glanced at her.

"Ok, dad." Jenny obeyed and rounded on her brother. "Come on, Tiny Tim."

He huffed. "Tiny! I'll have you know that I _will_ be taller than you in a few years."

"And I'll still call you tiny!"

John could hear them bickering at each other their entire way to the house. He smiled to himself. Even with an eight year age gap, his kids were close. He was grateful for this. It had seemed to help the two after the death of their mother.

Sarah Jane watched her neighbor with arms crossed. She waited. She knew what was coming.

"Sooooo." John started to say. He leaned against the bonnet of the car, trying to appear nonchalant, hands splayed behind him as he contemplated how to broach the subject. "How did Rose come to rent from you?"

"Now, John, you know that I'm not going to tell someone else's story," she chastised.

John held up his hands in an attempt to mollify his friend. "No! No, no, no, no. I would never ask you to do that. You know that. I'm just curious about her and since we will be living in such close proximity, I thought it prudent to know a little about her."

"Curious about her, John? What kind of curious? You know what they say about curiosity."

"Yes, yes. It killed the cat. That's fine. You know I'm not a cat person. Can't trust 'em. I just want to know-- " He cut himself off wondering how he could ask his question.

"If she's single?" She finished for him.

"Yes! Wait, no! I just want to..." He sighed, head bowed and hands jammed into his pockets. "I'm not very good at this."

Sarah Jane tried very hard to not laugh at John's 'kicked puppy' look. This was the first time he had shown any interest in a woman; the first time in five years. She wanted to help him, but she would not betray Rose's trust. She thought about something she could throw him: "It's just Rose and Chloe. Now that's it! For anything else you are going to have to ask her."

John flashed a toothy grin her way, thankful for the juicy tidbit of information. He kissed her cheek once again. "Thank you."

He walked the path to his house blissfully on autopilot.   His frankly impressive mind was focused solely on his new neighbor. He couldn't remember the last time he concentrated on just one thing.

John was brilliant, always had been. He sat for his first doctorate the year that Jenny was born. He had been twenty-one at the time. Now, he not only had two doctorates, he taught several classes at the university. He was also the head of the physics department _and_ the history department. And, somehow, he could manage it all and be a father to his children. He hardly slept and his colleagues swore that he had a binary vascular system that pumped straight caffeine through his body. He was never one to just stop, for anything. But one woman had managed it, full stop, in a matter of seconds.

Rose Tyler. She was beautiful; stunning in fact. Her eyes were a dark honey color that left him with a craving for those hard toffee candies. He almost lost himself in her eyes. For Pete’s sake! He had almost forgotten how to say hello to the woman! How awkward would that have been? She would have thought him a bit of a plonker if he had just stared at her.

_Scatterbrain!_

Back to Rose and her cute button nose and her gorgeous mouth! Her mouth was wide, but not too wide. And those lips! Blimey, they were lusciously plump! John had no trouble imagining how soft they would be against his lips...Well... and other places.

But it wasn't her beauty that really caught his eye. Ok, it wasn't the _only_ thing, he admitted to himself. Rose Tyler looked lost and, as trite or cliché as it sounded, he wanted to take her by the hand and help her find her way home. The fierce need to protect Rose and Chloe overwhelmed him.

And yet, he knew nothing about this young woman. Nothing! But, he was drawn to her in a way he had not felt since he had met his wife, Romana. It had been five years since the accident that had not only taken her, but had taken his parents too. He had never been able to reconcile his grief and his guilt. He couldn't. He had had to push his own feelings aside to be there for his children. John had always felt that there was a fine line between sanity and madness, and in those early days, he was never sure which way he would fall. If he was being honest, the only way he had made it through was with the help of his twin sister, Donna, and her husband, Jack.

But was this what was left of his life? Or did he have a chance for more?

He had had a wife that he had loved. He and Romana had married young, at the age of twenty. They might not have always gotten along, but what couple did? And, boy, did that leave him with a mountain of guilt over the fight that led to Romana storming out. They were _both_ supposed to go to pick up his parents from the airport that dreary day. Romana had felt the need to get away from him for a bit, so she had left on her own and had never made it back home to him.

But, guilt pushed aside, was he ready to give up on his own life? Since he had become a widower, women had definitely shown plenty of interest in him. But none of them had been special. Even if they had seemed appealing enough, he always found a way to convince himself that he didn't feel any attraction. Ultimately, his focus had been on his children. Learning to live without their mother was something the family still dealt with on a day-to-day basis. And, truthfully, John had been scared. The thought of starting over had him running, every time.

Meeting Rose Tyler had changed his mind. No amount of denial could diminish the attraction he felt for her.

His steps faltered as he opened his front door. He was ready! He was ready to start living for himself. The epiphany felt like a punch to the gut. Crouching down and supporting himself with hands on knees, John hung his head. He focused on taking deep breaths. _In through the nose, out through the mouth_. Once the spots in his vision cleared, he straightened out his lanky frame. He tugged at his hair, carding his hands through it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice that sounded just like Donna, yelled, "Hallelujah!"

He let the feeling of moving on wash though him. He would always love and miss Romana, but it was time to embrace life again.

With that decision made, John Noble's next challenge came to mind: Befriend one Rose Tyler!


	4. Tyler Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we get a glimpse into the Tyler life. We also get to meet a character who will prove to be a pain in the butt. I have never liked GITF. I felt the Doctor's behavior was way out of character, so it is just too easy to make a villain out of Reinette. \
> 
> Thanks go to TenRoseForeverandever for the beta! She makes me a better writer. All mistakes are mine and I don't own anything.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the reviews and Kudos! I am so grateful!!

Her Savior

Chapter 4  Tyler Life

Rose was convinced that time had stopped. It was Friday and she had forty-five minutes of her shift left at the University's library. It was turning into the longest forty-five minutes of her life.

"Quit being so dramatic, Tyler," she whispered under her breath.

"What?" her coworker asked. Clara, who Rose had been wary about at first, had turned out to be a wonderful person. She had to admit that she had judged the perky brunette unfairly. She had shied away from Clara, assuming that she would be the same stuck-up type that had tormented Rose at the shop where she used to work. But, Clara had been persistent. She was a few years younger than Rose and studying to be a teacher. She had managed to get Rose to come around on her third day while the two were performing inventory.

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself." Rose sighed, longingly. "I keep looking at the time. It feels like it has completely stopped." 

Clara turned to look at the clock then at her watch and giggled. "That's because it _has_. The batteries must have died." 

Rose let out a laugh that was equal parts humor and frustration. "Oh, you've got to be kiddin' me!"

Clara's giggle turned into full-blown laughter. "Oh, my God, Rose!" She fought to control herself. Clara checked her watch again. "You've only got fifteen minutes left. Seems like you need a watch!" 

Rose turned back to the counter just as a male student approached with a stack of books. She was in the middle of scanning the books for check out, when a tall, blonde woman of about Rose's age sashayed up to the counter. She wore a vibrant red pantsuit that was perfectly tailored to her curves. She was drenched in gold jewelry. Everything about her dared the world to sit up and take notice.

She was striking. No doubt about it. But her beauty was marred by her pretentious aura, not to mention the scowl that twisted her face as she shoved the student aside and slammed a list on the counter in front of Rose.

"I need these manuscripts at once." She spoke with a haughty, French accent, and met Rose's appalled gaze with a challenging gleam.

Rose recoiled from the woman, balking at her rudeness. She set Rose on edge but, this was Rose's job and she would be a professional.

She stood her ground and offered a tight smile. "Yes, ma'am. I will be with you once I am finished here." Rose gestured to the student who looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. _Challenge accepted,_ Rose thought ruefully.

The Frenchwoman raised a well-manicured eyebrow. "You must be new."

"Yes, I am. If you'll excuse me, I'll be with you in a moment." Rose went back to her task, unaware that Clara was looking at her with a mix of disbelief and pride.

"What is your name?"

The tone of voice caused Rose to grit her teeth. She looked up. She could feel 'Estate Rose' about to break out, and give the selfish cow a piece of her mind. But before she spoke, her boss beat her to it. Professor Song came to stand by Rose. "Is there a problem, Professor Poisson?"

"Yes. Yes, there is. Your _employee_ is refusing to help me." No one missed her derogatory tone.

Rose could not stay silent anymore. She had been a doormat for longer than she wanted to admit. The strength she had possessed before that awful time was trying to reassert itself.

"No, that is not true, Professor Song. I--"

"Are you calling me a liar? How _dare_ you?"

"Reinette," Professor Song stated firmly, getting the irate teacher's attention. "I can assure you that Rose was not calling you a liar. I saw the entire exchange myself. Rose was already helping someone. I can't imagine it will hurt you to wait but, if it will get you out of my library quicker, Clara will get you the manuscripts you need."

Reinette Poisson looked absolutely murderous. She snatched her list from the counter and turned to follow Clara without uttering a single word.

Rose finished helping the student, who retreated as fast as he could.

Rose bit at her thumbnail, attempting to rein in her emotions. "Thank you, Professor, for standin' up for me. It means a lot."

The older woman put her arm around Rose's shoulder and led them to the back office. "I'm happy to do it. You are a good person, and that woman... is not. She may be brilliant but I can't stand how high-and-mighty she acts. And it's all because her family is big into the funding of the university. You know, some people around here call her Madame De Pompadour." She grinned.   "Not to her face, of course."

The nickname totally fit the stuck-up French bint. Rose couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled up. Professor Song joined in. Wiping at the mascara she was sure was running, Rose checked the time again. Sobering up, she realized she had to leave if she was going to collect Chloe on time.

"If you don't mind, Professor Song, I need to leave now. Chloe has her counseling appointment today after school."

She nodded at the young woman. "Please, call me River. And Rose? Are you doing all right? If you pardon me saying so, you look a bit run down."

"I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping all that well."

River Song knew all about Rose and Chloe's situation. Rose had wanted her employer to have full disclosure so that nothing could come up and bite her in the arse. The professor had been wonderful and supportive about it all.

"Well, it shows," River stated in what Rose was coming to know as the professor's usual blunt manner. "Try a glass of wine before bed. That is something that has helped my husband, Dr. Smith, quite often."

"Thanks, prof...River," Rose amended at River's raised eyebrows. "I'll give it a go." She didn't bother telling the older woman that it wasn't going to happen. Rose couldn't even afford the cheapest wine available. She sure could use it though. If it wasn't Chloe's nightmares keeping her up, it was her own.

She grabbed her purse from the filing cabinet where she kept it and used the computer to clock out of her shift. Spotting Clara following the French bitch around, Rose made eye contact with her and shot a sympathetic look towards her friend.

"You owe me." Clara mouthed quite clearly.

Rose clasped her hands to her chest and nodded out an absolute yes. She then blew the brunette a kiss before exiting the library.

************************************************************************************

Chloe Tyler spotted her mum outside of school immediately. She ran to Rose, shouting. "Mummy! Guess what?" She slammed into Rose, causing her mum to groan out an 'oof.'"

"What's that, baby?"

"We had a spelling bee to spell the colors and I won!"

"That's great, love! I am so proud of you!" Rose gave her daughter a tight squeeze. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a teacher making her way purposefully towards them.

"Mrs. Tyler? Hi, I'm Mrs. MacLeish. I'm Chloe's teacher. I was wondering if you had a moment to talk about Chloe."

Rose really didn't have a minute because she and Chloe had a bus to catch, but Mrs. MacLeish had a kind face and Rose did not want to brush her off. "Yes, of course." Rose turned to her daughter. "Chloe, why don't you go and have a seat on the bench while I speak to your teacher." Chloe did as she was told, so Rose turned back to Mrs. MacLeish. "We do have an appointment to make, but what can I do for you?"

"Well, Mrs. Tyler..." the educator began.

"It's just _Miss_ Tyler, but please, call me Rose."

"Yes, Rose. Let me just start off by saying that Chloe is brilliant. Usually, we do not accept students in the middle of term, but I can see how the board made an exception for her. Her entrance interview was very impressive and she continues to exceed our expectations. However, she is bored. I would be interested in having her tested. I believe she is intelligent enough to go on ahead to the next grade. I mean, not many children her age can read already."

Rose's eyes widened. She knew her daughter was bright, but this was unexpected and in a good way! She looked over at Chloe sitting on the bench who was currently crunching up a leaf that had fallen. "Mrs. MacLeish, I appreciate your interest in Chloe, but I will have to talk to her about this. Chloe has had a hard time lately and I do not want to push her too much. I'm sure you can understand."

"Yes, Miss Tyler. Sorry, Rose. Take all the time you need and just get back with me please." Mrs. MacLeish turned to go back into the school. But Rose stopped her.

"Mrs. MacLeish? How is Chloe in talking with other students?"

"She keeps to herself most of the time. She will speak when we do group work, but it's only when absolutely necessary. Now, when we start talking about science, especially the stars, she comes to life! It's easy to see where her passions lie. 

"She does love the stars. Thank you, Mrs. MacLeish. Goodbye."

************************************************************************************

The mother and daughter team had just managed to catch the bus into the main part of town. Once at the office building, Rose escorted Chloe into her appointment with Dr. Pond, and then took her favorite seat at the fountain in the lobby. Dr. Pond was a child psychologist who had worked wonders with Chloe in a very short amount of time. After the heartbreak and fear she had been through in the past months, Chloe had refused to speak to anyone but Rose. Her little girl was slowly becoming more like her old, happy self. Rose missed her chatty little girl.

Rose was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Sarah Jane approach and she jumped when the older woman spoke. "Chloe's not out yet?"

"Oh! Sarah Jane!" She laughed, checking the time on her mobile. "No, she should be out any minute."

Just as she looked over towards the office door, it opened and Chloe and a young redheaded woman stepped out. Rose recognized Dr. Pond and stood. Her hand went up to fiddle with her earring while she waited for the two to approach.

"Everything all right?" Rose asked the doctor as Chloe ran into Sarah Jane's arms.

"Yes, Miss Tyler. Chloe and I had a wonderful session. She told me all about her new home and her new friends." Dr. Pond smiled indulgently at Chloe before turning to Rose.

"Friends?"

"The Nobles? She had a fair amount to say about them."

Rose tried to hide her shock, but could tell by Dr. Pond's face that she was unsuccessful. There had only been the one noteworthy encounter with the small Noble family, when they had come to welcome them to the neighborhood. Every other time Rose and Chloe had seen them was in passing. John always had a smile and a cheerful greeting for the Tylers. The handsome man definitely had an effect on Rose. Chloe must have been seeing Tim and Jenny more at school than she let Rose know.

"Well, she did smile the first time she met them. Come to think of it, she smiles every time she sees them." Rose said, looking down at her daughter inquisitively.

"They're nice. Mr. Noble doesn't scare me and Tim eats lunch with me at school." Chloe declared, shrugging her shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"That's great, darling," Rose breathed out. She looked back at Dr. Pond with wide eyes. The psychologist just smiled.

"Would Thursday be ok for our next appointment, same time? I am going out of town with my fiancée on Friday," the Scottish doctor inquired.

"That would be great Dr. Pond. Have a good evening." Rose said warmly.

Before long, Sarah Jane was pulling up into her driveway with her passengers. The Noble family was standing at the base of the steps leading to the flat. Much to Rose's surprise, Chloe bolted out of the car and ran to Tim. "Hiya, Tim!" The little boy returned the greeting and the two started talking while pointing up to the evening October sky.

John caught Rose's eye, smiled, and gave a little wave with his fingers. She noticed that Jenny had a Tupperware container in her hand. Rose held up one finger to signal to give her a minute and he nodded. Rose walked around the car to Sarah Jane. "Thank you for the ride. If there is ever anything you need, I'll do everything I can to make it happen. 

"It's my pleasure, Rose. You do not _owe_ me anything. Now, I am going to get my bag and head out for the weekend. Call if you need me, all right?" The two women hugged and Sarah Jane waved goodbye to the Nobles. After she left, Rose made her way over to John and the kids, who were conversing with one another.

"Hello, Rose Tyler!" John beamed. "We came by to bring you these biscuits, fresh from the oven!"

"Thank you," she replied, accepting the plastic container, "but you really didn't have to do this. 

Rose opened the lid and was bombarded with the smell of cinnamon. Immediately, she was overwhelmed with a memory of her mum. They had tried to make these biscuits before and it ended in a burnt disaster, and unstoppable laughter. After that day they had vowed to always buy their biscuits from the shop. She remembered her mum saying, "What people don't know, won't 'urt 'em." She smiled at Jenny.

"I love snickerdoodles!" Rose proclaimed with heartfelt thanks. She took a biscuit for herself and offered one to Jenny and John. The shy teenager blushed, but took the sweet treat. John, however, declined.

"No, thank you." He pointed to his mouth. "I have a butterscotch candy. Besides, I was the official taste-tester." He grinned ear-to-ear and bounced on the balls of his feet 

Chloe and Tim approached, both eager for a biscuit.

"Yum!" Chloe mumbled around a mouthful. Rose smiled inwardly and put her arm around her daughter. She still couldn't get over how much better Chloe was getting.

"So, Rose and Chloe Tyler, do you lovely ladies have any plans for tomorrow?" John inquired, hands in his blue suit pockets. Rose tried to suppress her reaction to the thrill that shot down her at the sound of her name from his lips, and she definitely shouldn't think about how bouncing on his feet probably helped to tone his already fine bum.

"Not really. We were thinking we would probably go check out the park a few streets over," Rose answered, shrugging one shoulder and pulling at her earring.

"Weellll, how about the two of you join us on our trip to the zoo? We are going with my sister and her family. What do you say?" He waggled his eyebrows at her in encouragement.

Rose bit her bottom lip and sucked a deep breath in through her nose. She knew for a fact that she didn't have the money to spare. She'd had to cut back on groceries. Rose had been giving Chloe most of the food she made for tea, taking only a few bites for herself. Of course, Chloe being the observant kid that she was, asked her mum about this. Rose would smile and lie, saying that she had eaten a big lunch, when, in fact, she had had no lunch at all.

She looked down at Chloe's solemn face and her heart broke. Behind the dejection she saw understanding in her little girl's features. Chloe was so smart and brave. She knew what was going on no matter how much Rose tried to hide it. In this moment, Rose hated herself so much for what she was about to say.

"Thank you, but we can't." She watched as John's face fell and she felt the sudden urge to explain herself. She didn't want to disappoint him because she very much wanted to spend time with John and his family. "It's not because we don't want to. It...It's just not a good time financially is all."

"Oh! Well, would it help if I told you that we have free passes? My brother-in-law gets them from his work a couple times a year." John looked down at the ground as he spoke. He scratched his sideburn then pulled at his ear as he looked at Rose.

Rose winced, unsure of herself. She didn't want to intrude and take someone else's passes, but she _really_ wanted this for Chloe. "You sure? He has enough?"

"Oh, yes! Plenty! So, what do you say, Rose Tyler?"

She looked down at Chloe and saw the hope shining in her wide, bright eyes. _This is right_ , she thought to herself. She watched a wide smile blossom across her baby's face as she announced, "We'd love to come!"

"Yes!" Tim and Chloe echoed each other.

"Good. Great! Molto bene! Meet us out here, say, for nine? Is that too early?"

"That's perfect. We'll see you then. Jenny, thank you for the biscuits. They're lovely."

Jenny ducked her head to hide her blush and mumbled her thanks.

The Tylers and the Nobles bid each other good night and parted ways with excited smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome :)


	5. A Little Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have to zoo trip and some John/Rose time.
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever is amazing! All mistakes are mine :)

Her Savior

Chapter 5 A Little Family Time

  

"MUMMY!"

Rose shot up out of her bed, heart racing as she made it over to Chloe's thrashing form. She scooped her little body up and into her arms. 

"Chloe, it's me. It's Mummy. I'm right here. Shhhh. It's ok, baby. It's ok." She rocked her back and forth and pressed kiss after kiss on the crown of her head. Rose should have expected this. Chloe usually had nightmares after her therapy sessions with Dr. Pond. It _did_ surprise her that this was only the first nightmare Chloe had had since they moved into the flat. Rose had them every night. Every. Single. Night. 

"Mummy? We're okay, right?" Chloe whispered as she hiccupped through her tears.

"Yes, darling. We _are_ ok. We're safe and no one is gonna hurt us anymore. It was just a dream." Rose continued to rock her daughter. She began to run her fingers through her soft, blonde hair. 

"It was just so real. Daddy hurt you so bad that you died and you couldn't help me." She whimpered and clung onto her mum even tighter.

"But I _did_ help you. I'm ok and so are you. Daddy can't hurt us anymore. Would you like me to sing to you? Would that help you get back to sleep?" The little girl nodded.   "We have a big day tomorrow. We're going to the zoo!" 

"It's going to be fun, Mummy," she mumbled on a yawn. 

Rose started to sing the song she sang to Chloe when she was baby. As she sang, she continued to rock back and forth. Chloe's breathing evened out. She was asleep before Rose started the second verse. Still, she held her and finished the song. She hated that Chloe had nightmares, but she was somewhat grateful for this one only because it had woken her up before her own nightmare had got too bad. 

She looked over at the clock and sighed. Four in the morning. Rose had only managed to fall asleep shortly after midnight. Well, at least she had gotten a few hours' sleep. "Better than nothing," she muttered to herself. She laid Chloe back down and covered her up, snug beneath the duvet. 

Entering the kitchen, she put the kettle on. After waking from a nightmare, be it hers or Chloe's, Rose had never been able to go back to sleep. She survived on a handful of hours sleep a night. It had been a little over three months and it was starting to wear on her. But she would carry on. She _had_ to. She had to make a life for Chloe. That little girl came first, no matter what. 

She prepared her tea. As it cooled, she slipped on her thick dressing gown. Quietly, she opened the front door and stepped out onto the landing, sitting on the top step. The morning was cold and gray. She felt it deep down in her bones. She closed her eyes and inhaled the steam from her tea all the while cursing Jimmy Stone. She knew it was still too soon to be over the events that had occurred, but still, she wished she could put it all behind her. Everyday, Rose played the scene out in her mind, always trying to find a different solution. But there wasn't one and she had to live with that. 

She literally shook herself, spilling tea on her hand. "Shit," she hissed. The hot liquid distracted her from her thoughts. As she wiped her hand on her dressing gown, she looked towards John Noble's house. All the lights were off. She found herself wondering what John looked like when he slept. She could imagine his long limbs spread out across the entire bed. The covers would undoubtedly be on the floor due to his constant need to move. She smiled to herself.

Then her thoughts drifted into less innocent territory. Would he cuddle? Would he slowly wake her with kisses and soft caresses? Or would he nip her shoulder and firmly knead her breasts? Rose wouldn't mind waking to either situation just as long as she got to feel his hands on her skin.

_Stop it, Tyler!_ She had to tell herself to control her thoughts. She had to spend the day with him, his family, and his sister's family. She could not be distracted by thoughts of his hands on her or her hands on him... especially his bum!

She sighed and sipped her tea. _Just focus on the sunrise_ , she thought to herself. 

************************************************************************************

"Beatrice! Tell your brother if he doesn't get his bum over here, it will be redder than his hair! 

It was that shout that greeted Rose and Chloe as they stepped out of their flat. Rose surveyed the scene below her as she buttoned up her navy pea coat. A black SUV and John's silver Range Rover were parked in Sarah Jane's driveway. Tim was chasing a taller ginger boy around the Noble's back yard and Jenny stood next to the vehicles with a younger ginger girl. A woman, who had to be the ginger kids' mum, was yelling at the boys to get in the cars. She saw John's side door open and he stepped out with another man. 

Rose didn't pay much attention to the other man with him. All she could see was John. He had dressed in a casual pair of denims that left little to the imagination and a tan V-neck jumper over a white undershirt. His really great hair was damn near perfect, styled in his distinctive hedgehog spikes. If she thought he couldn't possibly get any sexier, she was wrong. He was wearing dark framed glasses that completed the geek-chic look. Rose had to check and make sure that she wasn't actually drooling. At that moment, John noticed her. He waved his hand in the air. 

"Rose! Chloe! Come on down and meet my sister and her family."

Within seconds, everyone was present and accounted for, standing by the Range Rover. Chloe had her gloved hand tightly in Rose's. She was comfortable with the Nobles, but these were new people. She didn't like meeting new people. 

Sensing her daughter's apprehension, Rose put her arm around Chloe's shoulder and pulled her close. "It's ok, love," she whispered. 

John stepped up to Rose and Chloe. "Right! Rose and Chloe Tyler, I'd like you to meet the Harkness clan! This is my twin sister, Donna."

Rose shook Donna's hand. Donna had a pretty face with a slightly plump body. Her smile was warm and it reached her eyes. Rose couldn't help but like her immediately. 

"Hello, Donna. It's nice to meet you. Chloe is shy and can take a while to warm up to people." 

"Oh, that's ok. My twins used to be like that, but they grew out of that right quick and in a hurry." 

"Too right about that. Hi, Captain Jack Harkness."

The American accent caught Rose's attention, and she finally took notice of the other man. She didn't physically drop her jaw, but mentally was a different story. He had a chiseled facial structure with black hair and some of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. However, as classically handsome as Jack Harkness was, he didn't hold a candle to John in Rose's eyes.

"Jack, stop it!" John practically growled at the man. 

"What? I'm just saying hello. Do you think I would flirt in front of my wife?"

Jack put his arm around Donna's waist. 

"Yes," John and Donna said simultaneously.

"It's ok, darling. I know you're a flirt." Donna kissed Jack's cheek. 

Rose took in the relaxed dynamic among the other three adults. It reminded her of her relationship with Mickey and Martha. Thinking about her friends caused a pang of sadness. She missed them terribly. But today, she needed to shake her melancholy and enjoy the day. 

"Nice to meet you, Captain Harkness, and thank you for letting Chloe an' me use the passes from your work. Chloe here is really excited." 

Jack smiled a movie star smile. "Call me Jack. As for the passes, it's my pleasure. We are happy to finally meet the woman that John hasn't been able to shut up about!" 

The man mentioned turned bright red and rubbed the back of his neck. He was so adorable when he was flustered. "Right! Are we ready to go? Jack, why don't you load your crew up and head out!" 

Rose couldn't help the shy smile she sent John's way. He talked about her? And from his reaction, she knew Jack probably hadn't been exaggerating. 

Jack laughed. "All right. I can take a hint. Come on, my family. The zoo awaits!" 

As the Harkness family piled into the waiting SUV, John opened the back driver's side door and held out his hand to Chloe. "Your carriage, mi lady!"

Rose watched as her daughter giggled and took John's hand. Time stopped. It was this moment that Rose knew she had fallen for John and fallen hard. 

************************************************************************************ 

Rose fought back a yawn for what felt like the millionth time. It wasn't because she was bored. She was enjoying herself and Chloe was having a ball. She finally opened up to Donna's twins and the four younger kids talked amongst themselves about the different animals. Jenny had run into some friends from her school and was hanging back with them. Rose was getting along great with Donna, but she was just so tired. Three months of crap sleep were catching up with her. 

"Tired?" John asked, concerned. He reached out and grabbed Rose's hand. She wondered if he noticed how perfectly her small hand fit into his larger one. 

"A little. I haven't slept all that well lately." 

"Would you like to go?" He sounded unsure, like he really didn't want to take her home, but he would if she wanted it. 

"No!" She nearly shouted at him. She cleared her throat and tried again. "No, I don't want to go. I'm having a wonderful time."

"Me too, Rose Tyler. Are you getting hungry? We could eat lunch at the cafe by the play park. It's just past the tiger exhibit."

"Yeah, sounds good. What time is it?"

John didn't even look at his watch. "Oh, it's 12:48."

"How do you do that?" Rose asked incredulously. This wasn't the first time that John had just known the time. 

"I'm sensitive to time. Always have been. My dad could do it too. It's a gift some of us Nobles are blessed with. That and having twins." 

They all gathered and headed towards the cafe. Rose was contemplating what she would be able to afford for Chloe when she heard her name being called out. With her hand still in John's, she half turned to see who was calling her. Her eyes widened as she recognized the woman coming towards them. _Not this, please!_  

"Rose! I thought that was you! How are you?" The small, dark-blonde woman asked as she hugged Rose.

"Hi, Joan. I'm doing fine." Rose returned the hug reluctantly. It's not that she didn't like the woman, she was definitely fond of her. Rose just didn't want to let go of John's hand.

"Well, you look great. All healed up, huh? How's Chloe?"

Rose didn't miss the squeeze that John gave her hand when Joan asked if she was healed up.

"Oh, she's doing _much_ better. Joan, this is my friend John Noble." Rose introduced him, not so much to be polite, as trying to deflect the subject from herself. 

"Nice to meet you, Joan. How do you know Rose?" 

_Shit!_  

"Oh, I was her nurse at the hospital." 

He opened his mouth to speak again, but Rose beat him to it. "It was great to see you again, Joan. We're heading to lunch. I'll see you around." With a quick smile, Rose dragged a startled John by the hand to the cafe.

She could feel his eyes on her as she tired to focus on the menu board. She was waiting for the questions to start. 

"Rose?"

"Please, John. Not right now." Her voice was small and quiet. She kept her gaze averted from John's face, terrified of the questions he might ask. With his free hand, he tilted her chin up, and lowered his lanky frame so he could meet her eyes. 

"Hey. It's okay. You don't have to tell me anything. I just want to know that you are all right. If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you," she whispered. She couldn't help but notice how close their faces were to each other. They were practically nose to nose. John's eyes looked to her lips for a fraction of a second before returning to her eyes. He started to lean in slowly, as if to give her a chance to back away. She didn't. Their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss. 

Rose wanted to pull his pouty bottom lip into her mouth, but she remembered where they were and pulled back. John opened his eyes and smiled at her. Rose couldn't help how wide her grin became or the tip of her tongue that peeped out of the corner of her mouth. She pretended not to notice how his eyes zeroed in on her mouth. She squeezed his hand and turned back to the menu. Neither Rose nor John noticed that they were being watched by a smiling Donna and Jack. 

They sat at the tables outside to eat their lunch. Rose was able to get Chloe a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some milk and a bagel for herself. 

"That's all you're gonna eat?" John asked, looking at her bagel with disapproval. 

"Oh, 'm not really that hungry. Big breakfast." Rose felt guilty for lying, but she didn't want John to feel obligated to buy her lunch. Before he could say more on the subject, Jenny plopped herself down next to Donna. The teenager was obviously upset. She blew the fringe out of her eyes and put her head down on her folded arms.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" John asked. 

"My friends are teasing me 'cause this boy, Josh, keeps messing with me." 

"Messing with you how?" Donna inquired as she picked at her hamburger. 

"Weelll." Jenny drawled the word out like her dad. "He yanks my hood over my head or pulls my ponytail. And sometimes when he passes me in the hall, he'll give me a little shove. _They_ say he is doing that 'cause he likes me. But I don't-"

"No!" Rose snapped, cutting Jenny off before she could stop herself. "If someone really cares for you, they wouldn't be doing things like that to you! Abuse and love don't go hand in hand. Don't waste your time on him. Find someone who will treat you like the beautiful and kind young woman that you are."

"Oh... Ok. Thank you, Miss Tyler." Jenny's eyes were wide with surprise at Rose's outburst. 

Rose could feel all eyes on her. She fought to control her breathing and the flush of embarrassment that was creeping over her face. Rose had been just a year older than Jenny was now when she had met a boy like that. Her maternal instincts had kicked in at the thought of anyone hurting Jenny. She had to get away before the questions started. 

"Sorry," she mumbled and stood. "'Scuse me." Rose walked to the far end of the outside patio, past the rest of the picnic tables. She came to a large tree, and making sure she was still in view of Chloe, sat on one of the overgrown roots. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. No matter what Rose did or tried to do, everything always came back to Jimmy-fucking-Stone. Physically he was out of their life for good, yet he still lingered in her thoughts and nightmares. Once Chloe's mental health was taken care of, maybe Rose would see someone for herself. 

"Mum?" 

Rose was surprised to see Chloe coming over to her. She held out her arms to her little girl and pulled her onto her lap. "Sorry I ran off like that, darling." 

"It's ok, Mum. What you said was right. I'm only six but I know _that_." Chloe patted her mum's hands that were wrapped around her middle.

Rose took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, you're a smart little girl, you are. And I know what I said was true. I jus' don't want them to start askin' questions, you know?" 

"I know. But you know what, Mum? I think you could talk to Mr. Noble. He would help you, 'cause let's face it, Mum, you need it." 

Rose chuckled at her daughter's frank observation. "Well, then. Why don't you tell me how you _really_ feel, Chloe?" 

"I already did, Mum." Chloe arched a quizzical eyebrow at Rose, basically saying 'Duh' with her tone. 

"I know. Thank you, love. And I'll think about it. Okay? Come on. Let's get back to the others." The two Tyler girls headed back over to the group. Once they rejoined and John was reassured that Rose was fine, they resumed their tour of the animals.

************************************************************************************ 

After exchanging numbers and saying goodbye, the Harkness family headed home. Chloe and Tim were pointing out constellations in the sky, and Jenny sat on the back porch texting. That left Rose and John standing by the bottom of the stairs that led to Rose's flat. He reached out and grabbed Rose's left hand. Her right one was twisting her earring. She couldn't help but be nervous. She hadn't really talked to another man alone since she was sixteen. She hadn't been _allowed_ to. 

"I had a great time today and I know Chloe did too. Thank you, John, for inviting us." She wove their fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze. She watched as his gaze dropped to their joined hands. A little thrill shot through her at his warm smile. 

"Rose," he lifted his eyes up to meet hers, "tomorrow, I will be busy at my lab setting up a class experiment for Monday morning and I don't know how long I will be, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to have dinner with me on Monday night?" 

"Like a date?" Rose gave John a shy smile. 

He grinned a big boyish grin. "Oh, yes, Rose Tyler! Definitely a date. What do you say?" 

"I'd love to." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

The two just stared at each other and smiled like lovesick teenagers. Only the sound of Chloe's sneeze brought them out of their bubble. 

"We should get inside. I need to get her to bed." 

"Right, yes. Us too. So, I'll... uh, call you Monday? Monday afternoon? Is that ok with you?"

"Sounds perfect. G'night, John." Rose stood on her tiptoes and placed another chaste kiss on his lips. He returned the light pressure and squeezed her hand before letting go. 

Chloe quietly approached them, leaning into Rose's side and yawning. 

"Good night, Rose." He turned to Chloe and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Good night, Chloe." 

Rose knew John watched them until she and Chloe entered that flat and locked the door. She leaned back against it and smiled to herself. She had a _date_ with _John_ Noble! She already started thinking about what she was going to wear. She helped Chloe get ready for bed and then put a movie on for her. Rose walked into the kitchen to fix some popcorn and excitedly pulled out her mobile. 

"Martha! You'll never guess what happened!" 

************************************************************************************

Monday morning reared it's ugly head with a vengeance. The alarm went off at six a.m., as usual, causing Rose to swear at the offending machine. She had finally collapsed into bed around 3:30 that morning. She had tried to spend Sunday resting, having a day in with Chloe, watching movies and folding clothes. However, every time she tried to close her eyes to nap, she had been unable to fall asleep. Her mind fluttered back and forth between excitement over her date with John and dread over the nightmares she would inevitably have when sleep finally claimed her. 

Sarah Jane had come back from her weekend getaway and invited them over for a light dinner that evening. Though she should have been starving, Rose just picked at her food. Her appetite was gone and her insomnia was starting to drag her down. She knew Sarah Jane had noticed her lack of appetite, and was choosing not to say anything about it... yet. Rose had a feeling the older woman wouldn't stay silent for long. 

Rose got Chloe up and ready for the school day. While the little girl was eating breakfast, Rose got herself ready for work. She gasped when she looked in the mirror. Her eyes were sunken and black underneath. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought that she had forgotten to clean off her make-up and had raccoon eyes. Her skin was pale. She had absolutely no color in her face and her hair hung limp with none of its usual shine. She took a deep breath and got to work. She made sure she took her time with her hair and make-up going on the idea of 'look good, feel good'. All Rose had to do was get through the day. Then she would drop Chloe off at Sarah Jane's and go on her date with John. 

As they exited the flat, they were met with a gray sky and drizzling rain. She grabbed their too small brolly and the pair headed out for the day, with Chloe huddled as close to her mum as she could get. 

Rose fought off the dizziness that kept trying to overwhelm her. When she got to work she would make herself some tea and eat the granola bar that she had stuffed in her purse. She had no idea how old it was, but it would have to do. 

She walked Chloe all the way up to the front door of the school and wished her a good day. After exchanging hugs and kisses, Rose set off for work. Naturally, the rain just had to come down even harder for her remaining walk to work. _Just get through the day, Rose. Then you get to spend the evening with John._  

Rose only made it another block before she had to stop. Her surroundings started to spin. Her body felt like it was made of lead. The brolly fell out of her hand as she dropped to her knees. The darkness was closing in on her vision. As she slumped the rest of the way to the ground, she could have sworn she heard someone call her name.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6 Monday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some John POV! Sorry about that cliffhanger... it might happen every now and then. 
> 
> Thanks and love go to TenRoseForeverandever for her amazing beta work!!

Her Savior

Chapter 6 Monday Mornings

  

John stepped into the shower spray, the water always the perfect temperature. At times, he would swear that his house was sentient. As he got on with his morning routine, his thoughts turned to this past weekend.

Saturday had been wonderful. John could not remember the last time he'd had a day like that. And to think it almost didn't happen! Tim had wanted to invite Chloe to go with them. John, of course, had definitely been on board with that because it meant that Rose would come. Tim had come home from school Friday and said he had mentioned the zoo trip to Chloe. His little boy was heartbroken because his new best friend had declined saying that her mum couldn't afford it. 

"Isn't there something we can do, Dad?" Tim pleaded to his father. 

John had been more than willing to pay for their tickets but, after having several interactions with Rose this past week, he knew she would never accept. So he had phoned his brother-in-law, Jack. 

_"Doc! I have to say, I'm surprised to hear from you. Everything ok?"_

_"Everything's fine, Jack. You act like I never call you."_

_"Well, you never call me when I'm at work. I'll be home in an hour, so what do you need that can't wait?"_

_"I have a plan and I wanted to run it by you before Rose gets home."_

_"Oh ho! This involves your beautiful and very single neighbor? Let's hear it, Doc!"_

_John rolled his eyes at Jack's behavior. He really was incorrigible. "I want to ask Rose and Chloe to go to the zoo with us, but a little birdie told me that she couldn't afford it."_

_"And she's too proud to accept you paying on their behalf," Jack concluded._

_"Exactly, but here's what I'm thinking. We tell her that you get free passes from your company. I'll give you the money before we leave and once there, you go up and collect the 'free passes.'" John made air quotes even though Jack couldn't see. "But in reality, you will just buy the passes."_

_"Ok, Doc. I'll go along with this plan of yours. You must really want Rose to go."_

_"And Chloe. I just want to spend more time with them. I want us all to get to know one another."_

With Jack in on the little white lie, everything had fallen into place.

When Saturday came, it got off to a great start. John _might_ have spent extra time on his hair. He _might_ have asked Donna and Jenny their opinion on his outfit. And it was worth it. He didn't miss the look on Rose's face when he came out. Honestly, he'd had the exact same look on his. Rose had looked stunning. Jack had mumbled, "Yep. You got it bad."

The day had been cold but sunny. He and Rose had made small talk. Neither one broached any serious topics, just kept everything light. He _did_ have to share her with Donna and the rest of his crew. He tried not to visibly pout. He wanted her all to himself and made the decision right then and there to ask her out on a date.

The kids had all gotten along well. Chloe and Tim had been inseparable and it had warmed John's heart to see it. Tim did not have the easiest time making friends; the boy's intelligence often scared off potential mates. He noticed Rose watching the two as well. Everything had been going great. Then _that woman_ had appeared.

He saw Rose panic. Who was this woman and why was she upsetting his Rose? ( _His Rose_? That would be a thought for another time.)

Joan Redfern had been Rose's nurse. She had commented on how much Rose had healed. John couldn't hide his surprise. Fortunately, Rose did not notice his reaction. What had happened to this beautiful woman and her daughter? His heart had broken for her when she had turned back to him. Her expression spoke of heartbreak and loss. He had wanted to ask. He had wanted to ask so badly and Rose must have known.

She said she would tell him but not now. John had felt relief at that. Obviously, a family outing at the zoo was no place for what was surely going to be a serious discussion. But Rose said she _would_ tell him. To John, that meant she trusted him, that she would eventually open up to him.

He had been torn. On one hand he had been elated that Rose was going to open up to him, but he had hated that she'd had to suffer in any way. He wanted to offer her any comfort he could give and John could not stop himself from placing an innocent kiss to her lips.

Her lips were softer that he had ever imagined, and his imagination had been running _wild_ since he met her. When he had felt her return the gentle pressure, his heart had sped up. Oh yes, the day had been going great! One minor setback, but that was alright. They had bounced right back from it. It could only get better, right?

No one had known what to say after Rose had walked away from the table... not one. Her advice to Jenny was sound and John had concluded that it had come from experience. A piece of the Rose puzzle had fallen into place. Someone had hurt his Rose (again with the _his_?). He had started to get up to go to her, but a tiny hand on his arm had stopped him.

"Mr. Noble? Let me go to her," Chloe had whispered.

Awestruck, John had just nodded. He had looked down at this six-year-old and had seen a sadness there that no little girl should have. John had suddenly stopped breathing. Had Chloe been abused as well? Rage had boiled through his veins at the monster that would dare to hurt Rose and Chloe. John had vowed that no one would hurt them ever again.

Rose had agreed to the date and he had even got another kiss at the end of the evening.

As John was putting his suit on for the day, he thought about the conversation he'd had with Jenny the night after the zoo.

_John had been getting ready for bed when he'd heard a quiet knock on the door. He knew it was Jenny because Tim had sacked out almost immediately._

_"Yes? What is it, love?"_

_"Can I talk to you a minute?"_

_"Sure. Come sit with me." He motioned for her to sit next to him at the foot of the bed._

_"I've been thinking a lot about what Miss Tyler said at lunch and... do you think she was abused?"_

_John let a deep breath out through his nose. "I think... I think it's a good possibility, but I don't know for sure."_

_"How could anyone do that to a person? And Chloe? Who could hurt a child? Dad, what if it happened to Chloe too?" Tears welled up in her eyes._

_"Hush now, darling." John put a protective arm around Jenny's shoulders. "We don't know anything for sure but... it's... unfortunate that there are people out there like that."_

_"People is too nice a word. Monsters is what they are." Jenny paused then glanced at John. "I like Miss Tyler. I like how she makes you smile. You gonna ask her out?"_

_"Weeellll, I kind of already... did. Are you ok with that? If you aren't, I can call and cancel-"_

_"Dad, stop talking." Jenny laughed. "Did you not hear what I just said? It's fine. I think she would be good for you. I think that you would be good for her, too. She needs someone. I don't want either of you to hurt anymore."_

_John hugged his daughter. "When did you get to be so wise?"_

_"Weeelll," she imitated him perfectly, "I am your daughter. Can't help that it runs in the family."_

_"Wise_ and _cheeky. Just like your ol' dad. But absolutely beautiful like your mother."_

_"Thanks, Daddy." She got up to leave but turned around at the door. "Do something special for Miss Tyler tomorrow night. Not just dinner and a movie, ok?"_

_"I already have something planned. Good night, sweetheart."_

Sunday had passed by quickly with him setting up for his lab and his date with Rose. Everything was ready and he had gone to bed excited like a little kid at Christmas.

Now, on this rainy Monday morning, John was running late. He was so grateful to Donna for making the school run. He just had to get to his classroom. He turned onto the street that lead to the university, hoping all the while that the rain would stop before his evening with Rose. It would ruin all his plans. 

John was about to pass the children's school but something made him slow up. His eyes almost came out of his head. Was that Rose walking in this downpour with that tiny umbrella? He pulled up to the curb and reached around for his umbrella that was noticeably bigger than hers. She had stopped walking.

"Rose!" She didn't hear him _. She wouldn't in this rain._ He looked on as she swayed before falling to her knees. "ROSE!" He called as he ran over to her. He managed to catch her before her face slammed onto the concrete.

"Rose? Can you hear me? Rose!" John turned her over in his lap and checked her for a pulse. He sighed when he found it. He reached over for his discarded umbrella to shield them from the rain. Pulling out his mobile, he called 999 and was assured that an ambulance was on the way. While he waited, he cradled his Rose in his lap and whispered soothing words in her ear. John fought back tears as he held her. He prayed to anyone and anything that was listening for his precious girl to be all right.

************************************************************************************

John paced back and forth in the A&E waiting room. Forty-five minutes he had been waiting. He knew he was irritating the others waiting, but he didn't care. He couldn't sit still until he found out what happened to Rose.

She had regained consciousness somewhat in the ambulance. She'd been able to tell the paramedic her name and date of birth. Then her eyes found John and she had held his gaze until her eyes slipped shut once more. He would have panicked if it wouldn't have been for the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Once at the hospital, he managed to place a kiss on her forehead before they wheeled her back to where he couldn't go.

While he waited, he had called Dr. Smith to ask if he could cover his lab this morning. His old friend came through and also told John he would send out an e-mail to his other students cancelling his classes for the day. He surprised John further by even calling River. Next, John called Sarah Jane. Since Sarah Jane was on Chloe's emergency contact list, she would have to pick her up today after school. Finally, he called Donna. His sister was immediately concerned for Rose and told John she would do whatever he needed her to do. For right now, he just needed her to get his children home from school. She agreed and asked for him to call with any updates. He smiled at how much Donna had taken to Rose.

He had just run his fingers through his hair for what seemed to be the millionth time, when a mobile phone started ringing.

_'Oh Mickey, you're so fine! You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey!'_

He looked around the room to locate the source of the sound and found the occupants of the waiting room staring at him. It then dawned on him that the phone ringing was Rose's. He had held onto her purse for her. He reached into it and pulled the mobile out. Caller ID read Mickey Smith. Should he answer it? This person might know Rose well enough to know if she has any medical issues. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Oi! Who's this? And why are you answerin' Rose's phone?"

John almost physically jumped back at the angry male's voice. "Uh...um. I-"

"Well?!" Mickey shouted.

John cleared his throat. He was a genius; certainly he could speak on the phone to this idiot.   After clearing his throat again he was able to speak. "Yes, this is _Doctor_ John Noble. I'm Rose's neighbor. Whom might I be speaking with?"

"Mickey Smith. I'm Rose's _best mate_. Where is she?" He wasn't asking, he was demanding.

"Well, Ricky-"

"It's Mickey!"

"Sorry, my mistake. This morning I saw Rose walking to work and she collapsed. I called 999 and I'm at Royal Hope hospital waiting for the doctor to come and tell me something about her condition. Does she have any preexisting issues that I should let them know about?"

"Shit! No, she don't, but she was really bad off 'bout 3 months ago. They should have 'er records though. She probably pushed 'erself too much. Look, I gotta take my wife for a check-up. Call this number once you find out anythin'. Martha and I will be up there after."

John bristled at being ordered around by this stranger but since he was one of Rose's friends, he put aside his ire. "I'll let you know when I find out something."

After he had ended the call, John slipped Rose's mobile in his pocket. He was about to resume his pacing when the doors to the emergency ward opened. A tiny scrap of a woman walked out.

"Rose Tyler's party?"

"Here! That's me! Is she all right? Can I see her?"

"She's fine, Mr. Tyler. I'm Dr. Connolly. Please come with me so we can talk in private please." 

John followed and opened his mouth to correct the physician when the two had entered a small alcove just inside the emergency ward. Dr. Connolly brushed her light red hair back behind her shoulders as she began speaking.

"Mr. Tyler, we ran some tests on your wife and found her to be severely anemic. I noticed in her chart that she had received a blood transfusion a few months ago and her levels weren't that great when she left. I have no idea why she didn't get another transfusion then, but we can't do anything about that now. We also found that Mrs. Tyler is dehydrated, and bordering on malnutrition. If she hasn't been taking adequate care of herself, her blood levels would be slow to build back up. Her x-rays and CT scans all show nothing new from her previous visits, just that her injuries have healed. Can you tell me what's been going on, Mr. Tyler?"

John did not like how suspicious Dr. Connolly sounded. He needed to clear a few things up. "Unfortunately, no I cannot. I am not _Miss_ Tyler's husband. I am her friend, Dr. John Noble. I happened to come upon her as she passed out."

Her face fell as she realized her blunder. "Oh. I am sorry, Dr. Noble. I just assumed. Please forgive me. Is she married? I really must speak with her husband or significant other. It is a matter of great importance."

"No, she is not married. She does have a friend who is coming up here later who knows more about her than I do." John hated to admit that fact. He met the physician's gaze. "She means a great deal to me, Dr. Connolly. Can I see her? Please?"

"Yes, you can see her but you'll have to wait until she gets to her room. We have started a transfusion and since she has not regained total consciousness, we are moving her up to intensive care."

John's face fell and his breathing sped up. The intensive care unit? "She's going to be all right, right? I mean, you s..., you said th-that she was fine?"

Dr. Connolly placed a hand on his arm in a calming gesture. "She is, Dr. Noble. It's just a precaution. She should be up there in the next thirty minutes. I'll have the nurse call down for you once Miss Tyler is settled."

"Yes. Good. Thank you." John felt like he was going to tug his ear off. It was the ear he fiddled with whenever he was nervous. Romana had always called it his wonky ear. He pulled out Rose's mobile to call Ricky.

Twenty-six minutes and 17 seconds later, he was being ushered into Rose's room. He walked past the clear, plexi-glass doors and gasped. The lights were dimmed but he could clearly make out his Rose. She was pale and looked almost gaunt. How had he not noticed this before? _Because no matter how you see her, she is beautiful._ John nodded to himself in agreement with his thoughts.

Rose lay in bed with a blood pressure cuff around her right arm and oxygen tubing at her nose. He could see leads on her upper chest above the collar of the gown and another cord crossing over her from the monitor that was latched onto her left index finger. His gaze travelled up her left arm to the IV that was situated in the crook. John winced at the bag of blood that was flowing into her body.

Slowly, he moved over to the bedside chair. He set her purse on the shelf in the corner and sat in the chair on her right. He took her hand in both of his and kissed her palm.

"I'm here, Rose," he whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up. So, please my precious girl, wake up for me."

John rested his head on the bed next to their hands and waited. Mickey had said she had been 'bad off'. What did that mean? What had happened to her? It had to have something to do with her past abuse. John no longer doubted that she had been abused in the past. He could tell what Dr. Connolly had been implying when she'd asked what had been going on. She had suspected abuse as well.

Movement brought John out of his thoughts. A delicate hand gave his a squeeze and his head shot up. "Rose?"

She turned her head towards the sound, opened her eyes, and met his. His heart jumped into his throat when she offered him a shy smile that soon faded. "John? What happened? Where are we?"

He kissed her palm again then gripped her hand a little tighter. "We are at Royal Hope Hospital. You passed out, Rose. I saw you walking this morning. I stopped to offer you a ride and you just collapsed. I called 999 and here we are."

Her brow was furrowed as she absorbed his words. She glanced around the room. Once she saw the blood, she closed her eyes and laced her fingers through his. He couldn't stop himself from giving her hand several light kisses.

"What about Chloe? Where is she?"

"She's still at school. Sarah Jane is going to pick her up. Don't worry, love. We will take care of you both."

"John, I... I can't... can't thank you enough." Tears made tracks down her cheeks.

When he spoke next, it was in hushed tones. "The doctor said you were anemic and malnourished. What happened, Rose?"

He almost protested when she let go of his hand, but held his tongue when he saw that she was just wiping her tears away. She cleaned her mascara and tear covered fingers on the blanket and gathered his hand in hers again. This time, he laced his fingers with hers. She watched him for what felt like forever but, in reality, was just a few seconds. He saw several emotions play out across her beautiful face. Fear and sad determination were the prominent ones. He held his breath, waiting for her to speak.

"I guess it's time I told you my story."

 


	7. Rose's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Rose's story. This is, by far, the hardest chapter I've had to write and I wouldn't have gotten through it if it weren't for TenRoseForeverandever. She is amazing!! I hope I've done Rose's story justice.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: physical abuse; implied rape; character death; drugs/alcohol abuse; THREATS of child abuse

Her Savior

Chapter 7 Rose's Story

 

_"I guess it's time I told you my story."_

Rose inhaled a deep breath, but it escaped in a sob. She covered her face with her free hand, not noticing how John flinched when her IV tubing got caught on the bed rail. She did feel him reach up for her hand and pull it down to be held by his. She could not bring herself to open her eyes, her shame preventing her from doing so. 

"Rose. Look at me please?" John's quiet voice pleaded to her. 

She found she could not resist his request when he sounded like that. Inhaling through her nose and pushing it out of her mouth, she steeled herself to meet his eyes. Rose held in another sob as she raised her head to look at him, afraid she'd only find pity in his eyes. What she found instead, rocked her to her very core: compassion, concern... and love. 

"I know I asked, but if it's too hard for-" 

"No," she interrupted softly, dropping her eyes to her lap, finding the courage to speak. "I need to do this. John, you make me feel somethin' I’ve _never_ felt before and I want you to hear this from me." She lifted her head, forcing herself to meet John's gaze and sent him a rueful smile. "I may be wrong, but I think you feel somethin' for me too. 'M just not sure how you'll feel after I tell you." 

"Rose Tyler, nothing you could say could change how I feel about you." 

She didn't doubt that he believed that now, but she knew with everything she was about to disclose, it could change. Still, she nodded her acknowledgement. _Right, let's get this over with._  

"I met Chloe's dad when I was sixteen." Rose let out a self-depreciating laugh. "I can't help but see how stupid I was. I stayed with him for nine years! Wasn't so bad at first. He treated me ok. Even convinced me to quit school and move in with 'im. Said he missed me too much. So I left my Mum... Oh, Mum..." 

She couldn't stop the aching sobs from coming when she thought of her mother. All she could think was how disappointed her mum had been with her. But, if she was going to get through this, she couldn't talk about her Mum at the moment. 

"My best mate, Mickey, told me I was stupid. That there was nothin' good 'bout Jimmy Stone. I told 'im to butt out, that he was jealous. He stopped speakin' to me after that. Of course, Jimmy was happy 'bout that. No Mum or Mickey to get in the way. 

"Jimmy played guitar in a local band. They were actually pretty decent and got a fair amount of gigs. I've never been one to sit on my bum and do nothin', so I got a job at the nearby chippy. Our flat was by no means nice, but it was home. Once the gigs slowed to a crawl, it was just me makin' money. I had to start workin' double shifts to make rent. Jimmy would take the odd construction job but that was it." 

Rose needed to stop speaking every now and then to collect herself or to smile at John as he laid frequent kisses on her knuckles. She was able to recount the first few years with little difficulty, as it was just verbal abuse she had to speak about. She told him how each day she felt a little bit of her strength being cut away. John, bless him, remained silent as Rose spoke. He gave her his undivided attention and she could tell he was soaking up every word she said. 

"I was nineteen when I found out I was pregnant with Chloe. I hadn't been able to afford my birth control the previous month. Jimmy seemed happy about it. Mum and I even reconciled somewhat. But around that time, Jimmy's half-brother got out of prison." Rose shuddered when she thought about that bastard. "Adam was a bully, always gettin' people to do his dirty work for 'im. When he came around, Jimmy quit workin' all together and started runnin' around with him." 

She sighed, knowing that she was getting to the rough stuff. John released one of her hands to grab a pitcher of ice water. "Here, darling. Drink this." 

Rose couldn't help the ear-to-ear smile that spread across her face at the term of endearment. "Thanks. I, uh, I like it when you call me that." She whispered the confession, unsure if she should say it. 

He took the water back from her and regained his grip on her hand, smiling softly. "Good, there's plenty more where that came from, Rose Tyler! Just you wait." 

She gave his hands a squeeze. Rose dreaded what had to be told next. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._ She repeated the chant over and over again. A deep breath. Another deep breath. 

John pressed a kiss to her fingers, and meeting his eyes, found the strength to continue her story. 

"Jimmy and I had our rows. He would yell and shove me but he never hit me. Well, with Adam came drinkin' and drugs. It was the drugs that did it. I've seen Jimmy sloshed plenty, but he never got as violent as he did when he was high. As I got further along in my pregnancy, he would tell me how ugly and fat I was gettin'. And lazy! I was always tired and it was hard to work double shifts on my feet. He told me I was worthless and that he hoped _his_ child didn't turn out like me." 

At that moment, the IV pump administering the blood started to beep. John hit the nurse call button for Rose. While the nurse was in the room setting the pump up to flush the rest of the blood in, John and Rose didn't take their eyes off of each other. She could see the anger burning in John's gaze as he learned everything she had gone through. But, anger aside, she could also always see his affection for her. 

Rose could not fathom the feelings she felt for this man. Growing up, it was just Rose and her Mum on the estate. They had taken care of each other. She could obviously have never relied on Jimmy, and poor Mickey had tried to take care of her, but Rose wouldn't have any of it. But with John she felt differently. She could see John doing everything he could to take care of not just her, but Chloe too. And she thought that she might even be able to allow herself to accept his help. She just hoped he wouldn't be too disgusted with her after she finished telling him about her past. 

Finally, with instructions to call if Rose needed anything, the nurse left the room. Rose looked up as the door shut. As she turned back to John, she saw that he had put his head down on his arms. 

"John, are you alright?" 

He started at her quiet words. "I hate him. I hate the man that did this to you." John spoke his calm, quiet fury into his forearms. Rose hated to admit it, but his demeanor scared her a little. However, Rose _knew_ he would not hurt her. She felt herself tearing up at his upset for her. 

Rose lifted a hand to run it through his messy hair. "I'm sorry, but it gets worse from here." She couldn't ignore the hitch in his breathing. "Do you want me to finish?" 

He nodded against his arms before lifting up his head. "Yes." His voice was rough. "I need to know, otherwise I won't know how to help you." 

Rose nodded. "The first time he hit me, I was four months pregnant." It was as if Rose just realized what she was about to do. She started to cry in earnest, wishing that she didn't have to do this. She quieted down when John started covering her hands with soft kisses. 

She offered him a weary smile, but pulled her hands away. The hurt in his eyes broke her heart, so she was quick to reassure him. "I love how you're comfortin' me, but..." she blushed bright red, "...you, mister, are distractin' me." 

His eyes went wide before he ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "Oh." 

Even with his head ducked, she could see the blush at the top of his ears. Rose couldn't stop herself. She reached over for both of his hands and copied his previous actions with feather light kisses. John sucked in a breath and when he spoke, his voice was deep and husky. "I see what you mean." 

Keeping his hands in hers, Rose cleared her throat, and resumed her tale. "So, I was four months along. I got home from my shift and I was dead tired. There was a pile of dirty dishes in the sink. I was pissed but I couldn't say anythin' 'cuz Jimmy, Adam, and a few other idiots were there watching a match. I just went and washed 'em. When I was putting 'em up, I dropped one. I didn't even see it comin', just saw stars before the pain came. When the ringin' in my ears stopped, I heard him shoutin' that I embarrassed him in front of his boys and that I better clean the shit up." 

She told John in hushed tones how she had packed a bag that night while Jimmy slept; about how her Mum had taken her back but had given her the 'I-told-you-so' speech; how Jimmy had called and had begged for forgiveness, blaming his actions on the stress Adam was putting on him. She told John about getting back in touch with Mickey, and how thankful she had been that he had spared her a lecture. 

"With Mum and Mickey to support me, I started gettin' my confidence back. The Rose who could handle herself was showin' herself and it felt good." She sent John a little smile, which he returned. The smiles soon faded at her next words. 

"Two months after I moved back in with Mum, we were in the kitchen makin' Sheppard’s Pie an' she just collapsed. She-" Rose dissolved into heavy sobs. She felt the bed shift and John pull her into his arms. Fighting the wires and tubing restraining her, Rose turned and buried her face against his chest. 

Once she calmed a bit, he handed her a tissue and she managed to start again. "She was dead before the ambulance made it to the hospital. Doctor said it was a massive heart attack." 

John wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders and placed kisses to her crown. She soaked him in. Rose knew it was too early to feel this way, to crave him. They hadn't even been on an official date yet! But she _knew_. He was it. He was the one. 

"Mum would've loved _you_. She'd say you were too skinny and try to fatten you up but she would've absolutely _loved_ you." 

He gave her another squeeze and a kiss. 

He stayed beside her in the bed, holding her as she recounted how devastated and lonely she had been. Mickey had been working to get his own mechanic shop up and running which left him little time for her. And, of course, Jimmy had come back claiming he had changed and that he wanted them to be a family. 

"Mickey and I fought after that. He said Jimmy was full of it. I think deep down that I knew it, but _I_ grew up without a father. I know what that was like. Mickey at least knew his dad for the first twelve years of his life. Pete Tyler died when I was six months old in a hit-and-run. I felt that I owed my baby a chance to have her daddy. And Micks understood. He didn't like it, but he understood. He would check up on me every so often, but he had to live his life too, you know?" 

"Anyway, things got a bit better when I went back but it didn't last long. Adam had gone back to prison for violating parole, but the damage was done. Jimmy was hooked on drugs. He didn't hit me much, but _that_ was because he was never home." 

"Thank God for small miracles," John whispered into her hair. 

Rose snorted. "Tell me about it. That being said, I was alone when I went into labor three weeks early. Wanker wouldn't answer his phone and Mickey was meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time so I didn't even try to call him and, boy, did we fight about _that_! 

"I _walked_ to the hospital at two in the mornin' and gave birth to Chloe with a nurse, some stranger, holdin' my hand." Rose took another tissue to wipe her eyes and nose. "Chloe had to go to the ICU for babies because she was early and I didn't have the best prenatal care. I screamed and cried when they took her away from me. Didn't they understand that she was all that I had? The doctor eventually ordered the nurse to sedate me. 

"I got to hold her the next day 'cuz my baby girl was strong-" 

"Like her mother." 

"Thank you, John, for saying that. I certainly didn't think so. Jimmy showed up that night with some lame excuse. I can't even remember what it was now. But when Jimmy looked at Chloe, it was the first time that I'd ever seen any type of love in his eyes." 

Rose looked up at John from her perch on his chest. "Do you know what he said to me? He said 'I can't believe something so beautiful came outta someone like you.' He was angry 'cuz he found out that I didn't give Chloe his last name." 

"Oh, Rose. I wish I could reach into your mind and take away everything that bastard said and did to you." 

"Sometimes, I think I almost might take you up on that, but I wouldn't. Couldn't. As hard as it was, I'd live through it all again because it brought me Chloe. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just wish that I could've been better for her. I've ruined her life, John!" 

"How could you think that, Rose? That brilliant little girl adores you!" 

Ignoring him, she kept speaking. "After that moment, I started plannin'. I was gonna do right by Chloe. Get a better job. Get my A-levels. Once we got home, things got better. Jimmy was completely enamored with Chloe. Still, didn't mean he helped me take care of her. 

"I got a job at Henrick's and started studyin' for my A-levels. Chloe would study with me and on my days off, we would go to every museum and library we could. My girl loved to learn! Still does. Her favorite was always the planetarium.

"Jimmy never hurt her." Rose traced circles on John's hand. "I know.   You've been wantin' to ask me. He saved it all for me and for when we were alone. Couldn't have daddy lookin' bad in front of her, yeah? Chloe was always quiet around Jimmy. She would smile and hug him an' all, come when he called. Told him she loved him. I still didn't feel comfortable leaving her with him though. There was this sweet, old Italian woman who lived in our building who would keep Chloe when I was at work. I honestly don't think Chloe knew all of what was goin' on, but some things she says now, makes me think otherwise." 

"After what happened at the zoo, Jenny put two and two together. She was very upset for you, but she was so scared that Chloe had been hurt too." John spoke softly, like he was unsure that he should say what he did. 

"You have a beautiful and intuitive daughter, John. That's why I got so upset. I want to protect her. I was just _one year_ older than her when _I_ met Jimmy. You know, I haven't loved him in a long time. 'M not sure I ever did.  I _dreaded_ the nights he came home late. I always walked on egg shells 'cuz I never knew what would set him off, what would make him want to hurt me. I could always explain the bruises or cover 'em up with make-up, but people knew. Just like they knew he cheated on me. He told me all the time how I was a waste of a woman." Her voice dropped to a low whisper. "But there were nights he would come home and give me a look that would make my skin crawl." 

"Did he-" 

She couldn't meet his eyes. "Yeah." 

"Fuck, Rose!" John was off the bed like a shot and started to pace. "Where is he? Where? I... I... I have to-" 

"John! John, stop! Come here. Please. Come sit by me." As fast as he had been out the bed he was back in it with his arms around her. 

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so sorry." 

"Let me finish, John. I need to tell you the rest. But, please don't let go again? You're all that's holdin' me together right now." 

"Of course, love. I'll never let you go again." He placed a kiss on her temple that was so sweet, so loving that it brought tears to her eyes.

"John, I have only told a select few what 'm about to tell you. Please just let me get through it before you say anythin', ok?" 

"I'll do whatever you ask of me, Rose." 

Rose leaned up and kissed his cheek. She knew the next part would hurt him and probably make or break his feelings for her, but he needed to know. 

"I found out that I was pregnant February of this year." She watched as John's eyes almost came out of his sockets, but he managed to hold his tongue. "Jimmy didn't care. Told me I could do what I wanted with the baby as long as he had Chloe. There was no way that I could have gotten an..." Rose couldn't bring herself to say the word. "The pregnancy was rough but I made do. Chloe said she was my little helper and helped me wherever she could. 

"It was in July when everythin' went to hell. I was laggin' behind at work. I was just so tired and I had to stay late that night an' restock my section. By the time I got Chloe and got home, Jimmy was livid. He never got over his drug habit and he'd starting using more. That night he was the highest I'd ever seen. He started demandin' to know where I had been and why I didn't have Chloe home sooner. Accused me of trying to take her away from him." 

Rose started to shake and John held her tighter. "I knew that it wasn't going to end well so I sent Chloe to her room. She wasn't even out the room before he punched me. Most of it was a blur. It was hit after hit. Then he started to kick me. I tried to protect myself as best as I could." She tried to control her sobs, but the hardest part was coming. 

"I heard... I heard Chloe. She was screaming for me. Then the hits just stopped. I don't know where I had the strength but I lifted up on my arms. He was going for Chloe. In that moment, I knew I had to do somethin'. I _would not_ let him hurt her! Jimmy had her cornered with his hand raised. John, I literally saw red. The pain was so bad, but I got to my feet and called his name. He laughed. _He just laughed!_ He said 'Look at the big, bad wolf trying to protect her cub.' 

"I told him to get away from her. He, he... Jimmy started to come towards me. He said that I was weak and useless; that there was nothin' I could do to stop him an' that he was gonna shut me up for good. 

"He grabbed me and threw me to the floor. I could hear my baby girl screamin' for him to stop. He told her she would be next if she didn't shut up, so I kicked out as hard as I could when I saw him bending down to get me. I hit him right in the chest an' he fell back. I saw how he was already unsteady, so when he came at me again I shoved him with everything I had." 

She was on the verge of hyperventilating at this point. Rose felt John trying to calm her. 

"I killed him, John! I killed him right in front of her! He fell back and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table! There was so much blood, John! And I killed him!" Rose dissolved into a puddle of sobs and held on to John like her life depended on it. It was a while before she could even think about talking and when she did, her voice was raspy from her cries. 

"I managed to get to Chloe before I passed out and my brave girl got my mobile and called 999 and Mickey." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Jimmy was pronounced dead at the flat and I later found out that it was ruled as self-defense. 

"Mickey arrived at the same time the ambulance did. He collected Chloe and followed the ambulance to the hospital. As you can probably guess, I lost the baby. But the doctors couldn't stop the bleeding and I had to have an emergency hysterectomy and a few blood transfusions. I was fortunate enough that my other injuries weren't as bad as they should have been." 

"Fortunate?" Rose winced at John's high tone. "Rose, you almost died!" 

"And I didn't, so yeah, I'm _fortunate_ , John." She kissed his shocked lips. "Anyway, by then, Chloe had stopped talking altogether. The pediatrician referred us to Dr. Pond and that's where I met Sarah Jane." She noticed John's confused frown. "Their offices are in the same building." He nodded his understanding. 

"That's it. This is who I am. 'M a murderer and ruined my baby girl's life all because I didn't want her to grow up without a dad." 

Rose looked up at John and her heart plummeted to her stomach at the sight of his revulsion.

 


	8. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Rose's story (aftermath is such a negative word, but don't worry...more fluff than angst). Thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for being sooo amazing :) All mistakes are mine and I don't own anything!
> 
> I love comments, so feel free to leave me some!

Her Savior

Chapter 8   Revelation 

Rose flinched away from John, from the revulsion in his eyes. She had known he wouldn't like what she'd had to say, but still, a small part of her had hoped. She'd hoped that it wouldn't have changed his feelings for her. But she had just admitted to taking someone's life. That was not an easy thing for anyone to accept. 

She pulled her hands away, missing his hurt expression. 

"I knew this would happen." Rose whispered, unable to give her voice much volume. "Thank you for all you've done for me and Chloe. Just _knowin_ ' you and your family has been so good for us. But, I get it. I do and..." Rose ran a hand threw her hair and began speaking more to herself than John. "Maybe it _would_ be better if I just went back to Mickey's." She heaved a weary sigh before quietly addressing the beautiful man beside her. "Thank you, John, for listening. You don't have to stay anymore." 

Rose did not raise her head; she couldn't bear to see him walk out. She started as John pulled her back to him in a fierce embrace. 

"No."

Hearing the quiet determination in his voice, she raised her head. "No? But... John-" 

"I'm not leaving you. Why would you even think that, Rose? I told you that nothing you could say would change how I felt. You didn't believe me?" 

"It's not that. It's... I saw your face, John. You're disgusted with me! And I don't blame you, 'cuz-" 

"Disgusted? With you? No, no, no. No, Rose. Not with you. I could _never_ be... disgusted... with you!" John's eyes were moist with unshed tears. "I only have contempt for the bastard who hurt you. You are so strong, my precious girl." 

Rose closed her eyes as John ran his fingers through her hair. She snuggled herself deeper into his arms, wanting to stay forever. "Before, I used to pride myself for being so strong. Mum taught me well, but Jimmy, he... he _broke_ me, John. He broke me!" 

Rose's tears started up again. John just held on and let her cry it out. She was so grateful for this man. Just telling him what had happened made her feel so much lighter, freer. In this moment, Rose Marion Tyler believed that she was going to be all right. This revelation made the tears come harder but instead of crying out of fear and sadness, she cried in relief. It didn't matter that they still had a lot to learn about each other and so many other things to figure out. Rose knew that this beautiful man was going to be her savior. 

************************************************************************************ 

A few hours later, Rose and John were still tangled up in the hospital bed. The nurse had just shaken her head and smiled when she came in to hang the second unit of blood. The couple was watching some science fiction show on the BBC, when Rose looked around for a clock. "What time is it?" 

"A quarter after three. 3:18 to be precise." John never took his eyes off the screen as he spoke. 

"How do you _do_ that?" Rose could not keep the incredulity from her voice. 

"I told you, Rose. Time sensitive, me. _You_ just need to wear a watch." 

"I don't have one, ta." She watched John as he kept his eyes on the screen but nodded to himself. 

Rose knew that Sarah Jane would be picking up Chloe around now. She had spoken with her friend earlier, who said she would bring Chloe up to the hospital to visit. 

Dr. Connolly wanted to check her blood levels once the current unit finished infusing. Rose would then find out if she needed more blood. Regardless, the doctor insisted that she would be staying overnight. Rose was worried; this would be her first night away from Chloe since she had been released from her last hospital stay.

"Penny for your thoughts?" John whispered the words into Rose's temple before placing a soft kiss to the spot. 

Rose didn't get a chance to answer because a knock on the door interrupted her and a head peeked around the corner. 

"Mickey! Come in!" 

Rose smiled as her best mate came the rest of the way into the room. It was impossible to miss the fierce look that Mickey threw John's way as he rounded the bed to approach Rose's other side. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "Hey, babe. How ya feelin'?" 

"Better. Still bloody exhausted, but better. Micks, this is my..." Rose turned to look at John with a question in her eyes. She knew that he was more than a friend, but no real commitment had been made, so boyfriend wasn't an option. To be honest, 'boyfriend' didn't really suit John. 

He must have sensed her inner dilemma and spoke up for her. "I'm Dr. John Noble. We spoke on the phone earlier. It's nice to meet you, Rickey." 

"It's _Mick-_ ey." The man glared at John but soon turned his attention back to Rose. "You know what 'm gonna say, right? What were you thinking, Rose? I _knew_ you weren't gonna take care of yourself. I told Martha this would 'appen!" 

"Now hold on, Ri-" 

"John," Rose interjected, "it's fine, really. This is how we do things." She turned back to Mickey. "Go ahead." 

Mickey sighed. "You know I love you an' Chloe, but you're just so damn stubborn! Always sayin' you don't need 'elp an' you can take care o'things! Now look whot 'appened!" His accent was getting heavier as he fussed. 

"I know, Mickey. I know. I was too worried about Chloe to take care of myself. 'M gonna do better. I promise. Now, tell me how Martha's doin'." 

He sat down on the bedside chair, the fight leaking out of him after he'd had his rant. "She's good. Baby is doin' great and 'e might come sooner than we thought." 

Rose smiled. "I bet Martha's on board with that!" Rose turned to John. "I hated that Chloe came so early, but I was relieved 'cuz I was so ready for her to come out!" Rose couldn't believe that she said that without bitterness in her tone. 

It was always so hard for her to talk about any of her time with Jimmy. It was all painted in negativity but now, she felt it getting easier. Talking about it with John had allowed her to take Jimmy out of the picture and focus on her time with Chloe. Oh, she knew everything was not going to be fixed by one conversation, but it was a start. She reached up to give John's cheek a peck. He looked surprised that she had done that in front of Mickey. She gave him her tongue-touched grin before facing Mickey again. 

"Did the two of you ever settle on a name?" 

Mickey couldn't hide his shock at seeing Rose's famous smile but he didn't comment on it. Instead he moved on with the conversation. "Yep, we did. Anthony Peter Smith." 

"Oh, Micks," Rose whispered. "Really?" Her eyes glistened with tears. 

He ducked his head. "Yeah. Jackie was more of a mum to me than my own after my dad ran off and she went on an' on about Pete. It just felt right. And Martha, she's great. She saw how much it meant to me to name the baby that. She _did_ say she gets to name the next one though."

"Next one? This one hasn't even come out yet!" Rose laughed and Mickey joined her.

"That's what _I_ said!" 

Rose suddenly realized she was practically ignoring John. "Sorry, love. I don't mean to leave you out. It's just-" 

"It's fine, Rose. I don't mind you and _Mickey_ catching up." Rose wanted to wipe the smirk that was forming off his face with a kiss, but she was mindful of Mickey. However, before she could reply, the door flew open without warning. 

"Mummy! Are you all right?" Rose and John both let out an 'oof' as Chloe threw herself up onto them. She reached out to Rose and wrapped her little arms tight around her neck.

Rose returned the embrace but pulled back a little. "Careful, darling. Mummy has an IV." 

Chloe scrunched up her tiny nose and she studied the bag of blood. "Ew." Her bright brown eyes widened. "You had that last time you were here. Did they take out your lady part again?" 

Rose was torn between laughing and crying because Chloe's innocent question was marred by a darkness no little girl should know about. "No, Chloe. They are just giving me some blood 'cuz my levels were low." 

Her brow furrowed. "Oh, so they didn't cut you open again?" 

"No, darling." Rose kissed the top of Chloe's head. At this point, she noticed Sarah Jane standing next to John. He must have slid off of the bed after Chloe ambushed them. "Hello, Sarah Jane. Thank you so much for getting Chloe for me!" Chloe had scrambled off the bed and Rose had to speak up over her enthusiastic shouts of "Uncle Mickey!" and Mickey's answering grunt as he caught his niece mid-jump. 

"It's not a bother whatsoever," her friend answered. "Now, young lady, how are you feeling?" 

"Better. I have to stay overnight though. I hate to ask, but-" 

"It's been taken care of. Chloe said she is excited to stay with me tonight and I've already worked it out with Donna for the school run." 

Rose found that she couldn't speak around the lump in her throat. Sarah Jane, the Nobles. They were just too good to her. 

Mickey chose this moment to stand. "I gotta go, babe. Don't wanna leave Martha on her own for too long. Love you, Chloe-bear. You too, Rose." He kissed his best mate and niece one last time. He headed for the door but stopped before he left. " _Mister_ Noble, could I talk to you for a second?" 

Rose bit her lip to stop the smile at Mickey's jab at John. She would normally say something to Mickey about it but she knew he was just getting John back for the whole 'Rickey' thing. 

"Sure thing. Rose, I'll be right back." John leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to her lips before following Mickey out the door. Sarah Jane's eyebrows were just as high on her forehead as Rose's were. 

"That's new." Sarah Jane smiled as she sat down in the chair Mickey had vacated. Rose turned a bright red. She turned her focus back to Chloe who was climbing back into the bed with her. 

"I thought it was sweet, Mummy. Mr. Noble is nice. I don't mind if he kisses you, just not with any tongue." 

"Chloe Jacquelyn Tyler! Where did you hear something like that?" Rose tried to keep a straight face but it was so difficult to do when her little girl said such grown-up things. 

"I saw Uncle Mickey do that to Aunt Martha and it was _gross!"_  

Sarah Jane and Rose broke out into peals of laughter. The three ladies talked some more about what Chloe would need from the flat. Rose also told her little girl that she could call her at the hospital if she woke up with a nightmare. Rose was hesitant to bring it up in the first place, but Chloe was a brilliant girl and knew she and her mum were plagued with bad dreams. She just wanted to make sure that Chloe knew she could call whenever she wanted or needed to. 

"I know, Mum." Chloe said patting Rose's cheek. "This is your first night without me in a long time, but you'll do fine." 

Rose squeezed her mini-me tight. "Well, thank you, darling, for your confidence in me. Cheeky little thing, you." 

"You love me though." 

"I do. Very, very much." 

John returned to the room with a look of respect and admiration on his face. Rose was curious about what Mickey wanted to talk to John about. He was probably giving the 'protective-older-brother' talk. Rose knew Mickey felt guilty for not trying harder to get her away from Jimmy, so he was probably trying to make up for his self-inflicted guilt. 

"Everythin' all right?" 

John smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Everything's going to be all right."

 


	9. John's Long Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here we get John's view. TenRoseForeverandever is amazing! I'll say it every time!! Thank you all for reading and leaving me comments... I appreciate them!

Her Savior

Chapter 9 John's Long Day Part 1 

John closed the door behind him and turned to face Mickey. He stood to his full height, chin up, left eyebrow cocked, shoulders squared and hands in his pockets. He knew he looked intimidating; this was the Stance™. He developed this posture over the years to use when someone needed to be put in their place at the University... or anywhere really. And it worked. 

To his credit, Mickey met John's stare head on. John knew where Mickey had grown up, and he was pretty sure that Mickey had had to learn to at least _look_ tough even if he had no actual follow through. Still, considering this, John had to admit he was impressed. The idiot pulled it off well. 

"Rickey-" 

"Mister Noble-" 

The men spoke simultaneously and neither could stop a small chuckle from escaping. Mickey had called this meeting, so John gave him the floor with a nod of his head. 

"What're you playin' at, mate?" 

"I'm not playing at anything, Mickey. I care about Rose and Chloe." John put as much sincerity as he could into his declaration. He knew what Mickey was doing and he respected the man for protecting Rose. 

"Kinda fast, don't ya think? She 'asn't even been 'ere two weeks an' she's callin' you 'love'?" Mickey's voice got harder and he inched his way closer to John as he spoke. He now stood just a foot away. 

"It's just a term of endearment! We haven't even had our first date. _That_ was supposed to be tonight." He saw Mickey was about to speak so he beat him to it. "She told me. Everything." 

Mickey stepped back. "Did she?"

Mickey sighed, turned to lean his back against the wall, and studied the ceiling. John mirrored the man's pose except he chose to count the tiles on the floor in the silence. 

John had to tread carefully. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Mickey's approval. Not for his sake, but for Rose's. This young man was basically her only family. 

"I know what that bastard did to her and I know what she had to do to protect herself and Chloe. I _would never_..." John worked to swallow the lump that had taken up residence in his throat. He spoke in hushed tones. "I lost my wife five years ago and when I met Rose... I've never felt like this before...even with my wife." 

John paused, stunned to hear himself speaking those words aloud. It hurt him to admit his feelings to himself, never mind to someone he had _just_ met. He had loved Romana, still did, but as he spent more time with Rose, he found what he had felt for his wife was _nowhere near_ what he felt for Rose. His feelings for Romana had not been as intense and all consuming... more comforting and familiar. 

"I think... that Rose and I were..." he ran his hands through his hair, trying to hide his discomfort, "meant to find each other." It felt good to say that. "I won't hurt her. Never will. Weelll, never intentionally." John chuckled. "But fair warning, my sister and my kids tell me that I can be quite daft at times." 

Mickey blew a puff of air from his nose in a small imitation of a laugh. "Couldn't tell ya 'ow many times my wife an' Rose 'ave called _me_ that." 

"I can only imagine," John commented wryly.

"Oi!" 

John could tell that his words made no real mark on the young man. The two were just sharing a small moment of bonding. However, John felt the light mood evaporate when Mickey pushed off the wall to once again stand in front of him. 

"Look, I love Rose. We might not be blood, but she's my sister. Full stop. I kick myself every day for not tryin' 'arder to get 'er away from Jimmy, _'specially_ after Chloe was born. I want ya to 'ear this now: I won't let 'er go through anythin' like that again! I will protect 'er an' Chloe as long as there is breath in my body. You got that?" 

"I do." 

Mickey surprised John by smiling and clapping him on the shoulder. "I 'ave a good feelin' 'bout ya, _Doctor_. Don't make me regret it." 

"I won't. And it's John." He stuck his hand out to Rose's 'brother'. Mickey smirked but took John's hand. Of course, John couldn't resist giving the young man's hand a firmer grip than he would normally use. He _did_ give Mickey credit for mostly hiding his wince of discomfort. 

"Right. Tell Rose I'll call 'er later." With that being said, Mickey strolled out of the ICU. 

John watched Mickey leave. He was ashamed to find that he had misjudged Mickey. He'd thought the boy was an idiot from the moment he heard him speak on the phone. He imagined it wasn't the first time someone had underestimated Mickey Smith and that it probably wouldn't be the last. 

People had probably also misjudged Rose, just as he'd done to Mickey. It was unfortunate that people would look down on the two best friends just because they were from 'the wrong side of town'. When he saw the two interact, he saw love, family ideals, and a deep respect for one another. That, right there, made Rose and Mickey the better people. 

All of the revelations and emotions were almost too much for John to take. However, he would handle anything and everything the universe sent his way for Rose. 

He wiped at the tears that had fallen without his permission. Now was not the time for a breakdown. He had to be strong for his Rose, to get her through these hardships and show her how good life could be with him and his family. 

John turned and entered Rose's room and met her anxious face. 

"Everythin' all right?" 

John smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Everything's going to be all right."

************************************************************************************ 

Shortly after he returned to the room, Sarah Jane and Chloe made their way home. Chloe seemed to be doing just fine. It was Rose who was fighting back tears. 

"She'll be fine, Rose." John stood beside her, brushing her hair back from her forehead. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: Chloe is a strong little girl." 

She sniffed and wiped under her eyes. 

"I know. I just can't help it." Her words came out in a tearful whisper. 

He placed two fingers under her chin to tilt her head up. "You're beautiful. Do you know that? Absolutely beautiful. Inside and out." John's lips lightly brushed hers before he spoke again. "I have to step out. Are you gonna be okay?" 

His heart broke at the weak smile she gave him. His Rose was still showing her bravery through her distress. 

"Yeah. Go on home. I'll be fine. I might need a ride in the morning if they say I can go home." 

"That's not gonna be a problem. I'll be here." He backed his statement up with a firm nod of his head. 

"Thanks. So, I'll, uh, just call you when they tell me I can leave, yeah?" 

"What? Why would you do that? I just said I'd be _here_. Did you hit your head after all, Rose Tyler?" 

He made a show of checking the range of motion of her neck and her pupils, all the while enjoying her giggles. He couldn't help but smile when she started slapping his hands away. 

"Cut it out, you daft git!" More laughter. He loved it! "A second ago you said you were leaving, so I just assumed-" 

"You assumed incorrectly. I didn't say I was _leaving._ I said I was going to _step out_. There is a difference, you know. I'm just _stepping out_ to get a few things for the night then I'll be stepping right back _in_." 

"Oh." 

"Oh," John parroted, booping her nose with a long index finger. 

"You're stayin' with me?"

John couldn't miss the struggle between doubt and hope playing across her features. His heart clenched so hard in his chest that he felt like it had split into two separate ones. Rose had been left to fend for herself for so long that she just _expected_ to be abandoned. Had anyone _ever_ taken care of his precious girl? 

"Now who's being a daft git?"

"Oi! Rude!" 

He smiled at her crossed arms and pout (oh, if he could just give it a nibble) and put on a put-on superior countenance. 

"That's me. Rude and not ginger." His face softened. "Of course I'm coming back. After all, we do have a date tonight." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes. The only thing that's changed is the location. I will return to you, Rose. Have no doubt about that." 

She smiled as she spoke almost breathlessly. "Okay." 

Seeing her shy smile, he could no longer resist the urge to taste her lips. John slid his hand into her hair, cupped the back of her head, and took her bottom lip between his. He took several sips of her before Rose apparently decided she'd had enough of his teasing. He gasped as she pulled him down by his tie. He thrilled when she took advantage of his surprise and slid her tongue into his mouth. He saw stars behind his closed eyes as her taste exploded across his senses. 

They came together again and again, finding bliss in each other. John was vaguely aware of a hectic beeping. The noise became louder and was suddenly joined by another sound. This one was abrupt and rough. His higher functioning brain was attempting to catalogue Rose's mouth and identify the sounds. He was just running his tongue along the roof of her mouth when she quickly pulled back. 

John's eyes flew open to find Rose hiding her beautiful, blushing (great alliteration, John!) face with her hands. The beeping sound had slowed. The second noise, he realized, had been a throat clearing. He spun around to face a smirking nurse. 

"Oooohhh, that was _you_ making that noise! Can we help you..." John peered at her nametag, "Lynda with a 'Y'?" 

Lynda just raised her eyebrows in amusement. _Weeelll, apparently Lynda doesn't feel like answering questions right now_. Finally, the penny dropped. 

"Right! Yes." He faced an adorably embarrassed Rose. "I shall return. Um, call if, uh, if you need anything." 

With that, John bolted out of the door, pretending that it wasn't the nurse's and Rose's laughter he was hearing.

************************************************************************************ 

Once John started his car, he sat back and let go of all the emotions he had been fighting. Now was the time for his breakdown. Tears began pouring down his cheeks as he attempted to fully digest what Rose had told him. How could one person go through all of _that_ and come out sane on the other side? All the emotional and physical pain she suffered! 

She'd been put down. She'd been beaten. She'd been ra... NO! He couldn't even think the word! 

Even after everything she'd been through, his Rose was amazing. She kept going. She raised a beautiful and brilliant little girl, even if it was in the some of the worst conditions possible. 

Chloe had been shielded from most of the abuse her mum had gone through. However, she had witnessed the most violent attack. John couldn't imagine how scared she must have been seeing her father hurting her mother like that, let alone the fear she'd suffered when her 'daddy' started to come after her. Her mum had come to her rescue, calling the bastard away. And the way the night had ended with Jimmy's death... it was no wonder that Chloe had stopped talking 

John knew it was an accident, that Rose would never have deliberately taken Jimmy's life if she could have helped it. She was just too caring and compassionate. He could imagine how she felt. After all, he felt responsible for Romana's death. However, he couldn't deny, the world was definitely a better place without Jimmy Stone in it. 

John had wanted to go after Jimmy, kill the bastard himself. He had never felt rage as deep and black as he did when Rose recounted her life with that waste of space. He felt that he _could_ and _would_ have ended the scum's life, if he had had the chance. Fortunately, someone had done it for him. 

Unfortunately, that someone had been Rose. 

When John had met Rose Tyler, he knew something had happened in her life that had damaged her. Never in his thirty-seven years did he think it was something this severe. But now that he knew, he could begin to help her heal. Rose's primary concern was making sure Chloe recovered. Someone needed to make sure Rose recovered and _he_ was going to make sure that someone was going to be him. 

With his mind made up, John felt more at ease. He pulled out of the car park to prepare for his date with the object of his affection. It might not be the romantic evening he had originally planned, but one way or another, he was going to make sure it was memorable. 

After stopping off at Donna's to see Jenny and Tim, John headed home for a quick shower and change of clothes. He was anxious to get back to Rose. He hated to leave her after she had just endured the traumatic experience of reliving her nightmarish past. But the sooner he left, the sooner he could return. Just one quick stop at his office and he'd be on his way back to her. 

John had wanted to make his first date with Rose special. Being the head of two departments came with perks, like a corner office with a sizeable balcony with a gorgeous view of the city. He had planned to take her there so they could enjoy an outdoor picnic, maybe even a dance or two, all while ensconced in their own private space. 

As he walked down the hall to his office, he figured they could at least still have the picnic at the hospital and maybe (if she felt up to it) they could share a dance. All he needed to do was pick up the supplies for the picnic that were being held in his office's mini fridge. Of course, he wouldn't be able to bring the bottle of wine... 

"Jean, darling!" 

His inner monologue was interrupted by a familiar but unwelcome French accent. He stopped just short of his door and turned. "Reinette. What can I do for you?" 

The fierce blonde woman came up and grabbed both of his hands in hers. Without hesitation, she pulled him to her and placed kisses to both cheeks. John hated when she did this. He had known Reinette Poisson for three years now. She was persistent and didn't take 'no' for an answer. He had repeatedly declined her advances over the years. 

Sure she was beautiful and wealthy, a nine out of ten on looks alone (John deducted a point because he felt some of her _assets_ were probably not genuine). But it was her personality that lowered his opinion of her (only two out of ten, and _that_ was being generous). She was selfish, uncaring, and unaware of those around her, and so stuck-up that John figured it was the only way she was able to walk around so fluidly on those outrageous heels she wore.

"I'm kinda in a rush. Do you need something?" John asked as politely as possible. He made a mental note to check for lippy smudges on his cheeks as he removed his hands from hers. 

"You weren't here today," she pouted. "Where were you?" 

"I had a personal matter to attend to. I actually need to get back there so..." 

"Yes! The reason I need you." The way she spoke made him think there was a double meaning to the words. "I have tickets to the theatre for this Friday night. I thought we could have a light dinner first. What time would you like to pick me up?" 

This woman was going to be the death of him. 

"I'm sorry, Reinette, but I can't go to the theatre with you. I'm seeing someone." Even though he and Rose hadn't made it official, their relationship was official as far as he was concerned. 

"Oh?" She bristled. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

John didn't want her to know about Rose. He didn't want to expose his Rose to such a cutthroat woman. But he had to tell her something. "No, you wouldn't know her. She just moved here." 

Well, it wasn't a lie. 

"I see. I would _love_ to meet her. Bring her by here someday." 

"Sure thing." Now _that_ was a lie. He wouldn't be able to keep Reinette away from Rose forever, especially if things became permanent, but he would try his hardest to keep them apart while Rose was still healing. He could only imagine the damage this woman could do. 

Reinette flashed what he was sure was meant to be a seductive smile. "Au Revoir, Jean." 

John shuddered as he entered his office; glad to be away from the Frenchwoman.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. John's Long Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter lets us learn more about John. Thanks go to TenRoseForeverandever for being the most amazing beta ever!! Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! :)

Her Savior

Chapter 10- John's Long Day Part 2 

John opened the door to Rose's hospital room as quietly as possible. If she was sleeping, he didn't want to disturb her; she needed all the rest she could get.   Unfortunately, she was not sleeping, but talking to an attractive younger man. John _may_ have purposely hit the picnic basket against the door to get her attention... not that he would ever admit it out loud. 

"John." The sound of relief in her voice was noticeable as was the tongue-touched smile he was starting to love. "You weren't gone long at all."

He walked over to the opposite side of the bed, studiously ignoring the man. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Rose's lips. "Of course. I told you I was just stepping out." 

"Weelll," she mimicked him, "I'm glad you're back. This is Rory. He's gonna be my nurse tonight. Turns out we have someone in common. He's engaged to Chloe's doctor." 

John felt a pang of guilt at automatically disliking the man just because he was talking to Rose. "Is that so? Nice to meet you. John Noble." 

"Rory Williams." The two men shook hands. Then Rory turned to speak to Rose. "I need to speak with you about your care. Is it okay if I speak to you while he's in here?" He looked apologetically at John. "Privacy concerns and all." 

John nodded his understanding as Rose told Rory that he could say whatever he needed to in front of John, that there were no secrets between them. That was true and he loved it. Not only her trust, but also her faith in him warmed him to his very core. She had told him everything, holding nothing back. He needed to return the favor. Maybe he would tell her tonight. He tuned back in to the conversation. 

"...labs back shortly and then we'll know if you need another unit or not." 

"They drew your blood while I was gone, then?" John looked down and saw the cotton ball taped to Rose's right arm, and noticed she was no longer hooked up to her IV. 

"Yeah, they did. An' Rory unhooked me so I could take a shower." 

"Okay, Rose, I'll let you get to it. Call if you need anything." 

Rory left and Rose stood up carefully. John was by her side in an instant to help her if she needed it. 

"I'm fine." She noticed his skeptical look. "Really, John, but if you want to help me, could you carry the bag Sarah Jane brought me into the bathroom?" 

"Of course." He reluctantly left her side to do as she asked. "I'll be right out here if you need anything. Are you hungry? I could set up our picnic if you'd like." 

Her smile was wide and it melted his heart.

"Ooooh, you made me a picnic? That sounds lovely! Thank you, John. I'll be out in just a bit." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before she disappeared into the bathroom. 

It wasn't long after John had finished setting up when Rose came back into the room. Her hair was wet but pulled back into a braid that fell over her shoulder and her face was clean of all make-up. Her jimjams were a modest pair of pink lounge pants with a white top. He took her in as she looked at his set up. _Gods, she was beautiful!_  

"So-" He stopped to clear his throat. "So, what we have here are homemade chicken salad sandwiches," he pointed a finger at her, "a protected family recipe mind you. A plate of assorted cheeses, a bowl of grapes and, instead of wine, we have cran-grape juice courtesy of Royal Hope. Dinner is served." He made a low bow to Rose before taking her hand. He flushed at the sound of her giggle. 

He led her to her bed where she perched on the side. Everything had been set up on her bedside table and he occupied the chair he'd pulled up to the other side. 

"This looks wonderful, John. Thank you!" 

"Anything for you, Rose Tyler!" 

He watched as Rose took a bite of the sandwich he'd made for her. He had to fight back a groan (and an erection) after he listened to her reaction. 

"God, John. This is gorgeous!" She moaned again and took another bite. 

"Glad..." He _did not_ just squeak! _Let's try this again._ "Glad you like it." There. _That_ was acceptable. He shoved his own sandwich in his mouth to prevent any other embarrassing noises from coming out. 

They ate their meal in comfortable silence. Every now and then the pair would exchange a sly smile. Once John finished his sandwich, he just watched Rose. He decided now was a good time to open up to Rose. _May as well get all the emotional baggage out in one day._  

"Rose, you told me your story. I'm honored that you trust me enough to talk to me. I want to return the favor. I don't think I'll be able to tell you everything tonight. I'll try but..." he chuckled, "it's been a very emotional day. I wanted to start at least." 

Rose had a wry smile on her face as she nodded. "You're not wrong about it bein' an emotional day." 

"Yeah, but you make it better... make everything better. The past five years, I've just taken care of my children and worked. I haven't done anything for myself. I felt that I didn't deserve it... to be happy, I mean." 

"Why, John?" Rose reached across the bedside table and wove their fingers together. He looked at their joined hands then to her face. His eyes misted over at her look of concern and confusion. 

"I was married and her name was Romana. We hadn't been getting along towards the end, but the worst fight we ever had happened five years ago. The kids were at Donna and Jack's for the night because we were going to the airport to pick up my parents." John turned his eyes to the ceiling and took a deep breath. The only other person who he'd told this was Donna and that had been difficult. But he could do this for Rose. 

"I never did anything right and I know I could've been, _should've_ been, a better husband. I just couldn't make her happy anymore. That night she was picking at all of my faults and I just couldn't take it anymore. I told her... I told her that I didn't know why I had even married her. Screamed it is more like it." 

He hung his head down on the table. He knew that he and Romana had reached the end, but what he had said had been a lie. He _had_ been in love with her once upon a time. His love for her had shifted to more of a love one has for a friend. But it didn't matter. Romana died thinking that he had never loved her. It had been a lie and he could never take it back. 

He felt Rose run her fingers through his hair as he told her this. He shivered as her nails lightly scratched his scalp. She placed a light kiss on his crown. He lifted his head to see her beautiful eyes supporting him with love. He reached his free hand out to cup her cheek. He allowed himself this quiet little moment before he finished telling her the rest. 

"Romana stormed out after that. She yelled back that she was going to the airport alone and drove off." He swallowed hard and took her other hand in his. "There was an accident." 

He heard Rose gasp as she squeezed his hands. "John... " 

"She had collected my parents just before it started to storm. The authorities said that a lorry had lost control and overturned. She wouldn't've been able to stop in time with the roads as slick as they were. They said Romana and my parents died instantly." 

"Oh, John. I'm so sorry." 

"It's all my fault... all my fault. I lost her and my parents. If I hadn't started that stupid argument, _I_ would've been the one driving. Romana hated to drive in the rain. She always said she didn't feel safe and, and..." 

John covered his eyes as he started to cry, and didn't see Rose get up and walk over to him. He felt her slide onto his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. He grabbed onto her like she was the only thing keeping him from drowning. He leaned into her lips as she pressed soft kisses to his temple. 

"John." She spoke quietly, her soft tones, soothing the raw edges of his grief. "Listen to me, it _was not_ your fault. It was an accident. You can't know that you driving would have made a difference. It was just their time. It wasn't your fault." He started to protest but she stopped him. "Did you make the rain fall? Did you cause that truck to turn over? No, you didn't. It was an accident, John. A terrible, terrible accident. 

"I know you regret the last thing you said to her, but you knew Romana better than anyone. Do you really think she didn't know that you loved her? Even if it was eventually just platonic, 'm sure she knew. You have to forgive yourself, love." 

He held onto her and sobbed. He knew she was right. Donna had told him the same, that it hadn't been his fault and she didn't blame him for their parent's death. However, he could never quite shake his guilt and self-imposed responsibility for the accident. 

He let Rose's words sink in. He needed to let go of his guilt. It wouldn't happen tonight, next week, or next month. Maybe with Rose's help he could heal. The universe, time and space had brought her to him. They were going to be good for one another. 

"You deserve happiness and I don't want to hear otherwise. Understand?" 

He looked up at his Rose. She took his breath away and couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He broke the kiss before it became too heated. Besides, he had something important to say. 

"I understand, but I will believe it only if you believe the same for yourself." 

She ducked her head and John thought she wasn't going to reply. He was surprised when she raised her head to meet his eyes and gave him a shy smile. 

"Maybe we can try to believe together."

John knew it was too early to feel this way, to crave her. They had just had their first official date. But he _knew_. She was it. She was the one. 

"Oh, yes." He took her lips in another kiss that would soon be interrupted by yet another amused nurse.

 


	11. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff after the last few emotional chapters. Smidgeon of angst in the beginning. TenRoseForeverandever, you are a godsend. Thanks for reading, commenting and sending kudos!!

Her Savior

Chapter 11   Progression

 

True to his word, John stayed at the hospital with Rose. She was thrilled to no end. She found such joy in being able to turn her head and see him sitting in the pull-out chair, just performing the simple task of grading papers. 

She thought back to their date and smiled. Her date with John had been a picnic! A picnic in a hospital room! And it was the most romantic evening she'd ever had. Even more, John had asked her if she felt up to dancing with him. It had absolutely broken her heart to say no. She was just too knackered. Of course, he was very understanding and encouraged her to rest. 

Chloe had called her to tell her good night. Chloe had only ever stayed the night with Mickey and Martha so Rose loved the fact that Chloe was settling in so well with Sarah Jane. She felt at peace after talking to her baby girl and with John nearby and found herself dozing while 'My Fair Lady' played on the old movie channel. 

She opened her eyes when the telly suddenly cut off. She tried to blink a few times to orient herself, but it was pitch black in the room. Had the power gone out? And where was John? 

"John?" 

No answer. Her heart stuttered and her breathing increased as panic crashed through her at full force. What was going on? 

She took a deep breath. _This is ridiculous. Get a grip, Tyler!_  

It had been raining all day so it was possible that the storm knocked out the electricity and John had gone to see what was going on. _Yes, that made sense._ Rose, never one to sit around, decided to find John and join him on his little adventure. 

Except she couldn't move. 

She struggled to get out of bed again, but she met with walls surrounding her, smothering her. Rose tried to control her breathing, but she was terrified. Where was John and why couldn't she move? 

"Roooose." 

Ice ran through her veins and settled into a lump in her chest. She knew that voice, but it was impossible. He was _dead_! 

"Rooose. Rose, I'm coming to get you." The voice taunted her in a depraved singsong. 

Rose was full out hyperventilating. Tears streamed down her face as all of the warmth was sucked out of the room. 

"No. No! You're dead! You're not real!" Rose fought against the invisible walls, pounding her fists against air. She had to find John. "John! John, please help me! _Please!_ " 

"John can't help you. Never forget? You're _mine_!" 

Rose screamed as the walls closed in even tighter and the bloodied, lifeless face of Jimmy Stone rushed towards her. She threw her hands up in front of her face, a desperate and futile attempt to defend herself. 

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Rose shrieked, willing the darkness that was Jimmy to leave her. Gradually, her skin turned the color of ash as the specter laughed manically in the background. Her body was contorting into a ball. She was being swallowed up, but in the distance she swore she heard someone calling her name. 

"Rose!" 

She reached for the sound, and grabbed hold. Suddenly the lights were back on and Jimmy was gone. The only face she saw now belonged to John Noble. She sank into his arms in relief and sobbed. He had rescued her from the hellish dream. 

"It's alright, love. It was just a dream. I'm here. Shhh..." 

Rose held onto John as he rocked her and whispered soothing words into her hair. Her face heated up in shame for crying like this. When Rose was able to speak, her voice was just a trembling whisper. 

"My nightmares... every night! Every night and he's always there! But... this time... It was so _real_ , John. I thought... I really thought he was gonna kill me." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "God, John, 'm sorry. I've _never_ broken down like this over my nightmares." 

He squeezed her tighter before rubbing a soothing hand over her back. "Shhh, It's alright, love. Cry if you need to. Scream if you need to. I'm here to help you through this. You've nothing to be sorry for." He dropped a kiss to her temple. "And as for the severity of this dream, it's probably the stress of your illness and being in an unfamiliar environment exacerbating your feelings." He pulled back to look at her and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "You should've been in _my_ dream. _I_ was dreaming that you and I were in a forest playing with a nest of baby velociraptors and I hardly ever dream about velociraptors!" Rose giggled, which was likely his intent. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Not really." She sighed. She knew she should talk about her nightmares with him; she was just so done with everything _Jimmy_ at the moment. "What time is it?" 

"Time for you to get a watch, Rose Tyler!" 

She feigned offense and used Donna's favorite nickname for John. "Okay, Mr. Rude-and-not-ginger! I'll get a watch, but seeing as I'm in the hospital, I just can't pop out to the shops." 

"Oh! They have a lovely little shop here! Love a little shop, me." 

She patted his cheek fondly. "Of course you do, darling."

************************************************************************** 

Rose was discharged shortly after breakfast with orders for follow-up blood work in two weeks. She was disappointed not to have been let out earlier so she could see Chloe before she went into school. Resigned, she sat back in the passenger side of John's Range Rover and watched as the wet scenery passed by in comfortable silence. When he pulled up at Sarah Jane's house, Rose turned to get her bag from the back seat. 

"Thanks for the ride and for staying. I'll see you later, yeah?" 

He turned off the ignition and opened his door. "You'll see me right now. I'm coming up with you and I'll be your personal caretaker for the day." 

Rose couldn't hide her shock and then elation at this news. "Really? What about work?" 

"Personal day. Besides, Tuesdays and Thursdays are my light days. So, Rose Tyler, give me your bag and up you get!"

Blushing, she gave him a shy smile as she started up the stairs. She took her time and put a little extra sway in her hips just for John. He made her smile and that was comforting, and she couldn't help but encourage him. She wanted nothing more than to have him close by, but guilt settled over her like a dark cloud. It was unfair to burden him with her neediness; it wasn't right that she should feel so attached to him... or anyone, for that matter. _Maybe just for today_... _just until I'm a little stronger._  

She looked back at him and smirked as his eyes snapped up to her face 

"Like what you see then?" She gave him her tongue touched smile. 

"Minx," he mumbled, his face almost hot pink. "But, yeah, I do." 

They had reached the door. As she was unlocking it, Rose bumped shoulders with him. He smiled down at her, and in that moment, she realized, no matter how guilty she felt, she would never be able to turn down his offers of help. It had become almost physically impossible for her to stay away. She wasn't just attached; she was spot welded to him. 

Lost in her thoughts she jumped when he clapped his hands. 

"So! What's first? I could make us a cuppa." He dropped her bag by the hallway entrance and headed for the kitchen and started opening cabinets at random. 

"Tea sounds lovely. But, I'd like to take a bath first. S'at okay?" 

"Of course it's okay." He rummaged around looking for her tea. He turned to face her, hands on hips. "Rose, you hardly have _anything_ in this kitchen. How have you and Chloe been getting by?" 

Rose bit her lip and stared at her hands. "It's just 'til I get paid at the end of the week. But Chloe never goes without."

When she spoke, she had been so quiet that John had had to lean forward to hear her. She knew he would fuss and to be honest, she deserved it. This whole hospital episode showed her that she needed to take better care of herself. 

John sighed. "But _you_ do." It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do: one, you're gonna take your bath; two, _I_ am gonna run over to Tesco's and stock up on groceries for you," he held his hand up to stop her budding protest, "and I'll not hear anything against it. And, C... no, three, I'll return and make us some tea and nibbles, and finally, four, or the little Roman 'iv' in brackets, we take a nap in front of the telly. You on board with that? Good!" 

Rose stared wide-eyed at him. "Ooooookay?" 

"Okay, then. Go get your bum in the bath," his boyish smile made an appearance, "and I'll be back in just a bit. Unless you need some help in there?" He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and touched his forehead to hers. 

"Get outta here, you plum!" She placed her hands on his shoulders and reached up to place a kiss on his lips. As with the past few kisses, it didn't take long for this kiss to turn passionate. She really couldn't help herself. She wanted to submerge herself in everything that was John Noble. She pulled back when she needed to breathe. "You, um, yo... you better go before I, uh, take you up on that offer." 

He closed his eyes and Rose swore she heard him whimper. He nodded. "Yes. I'll go now." He didn't move. 

"John, love, you need to let go." 

"Right." He dropped his arms and she shivered, missing his embrace. "Don't take too hot a bath. You're still recovering and it will do us no good if you pass out again." 

"Well, we can't have that." 

He gave her a peck on the cheek and disappeared out the door. Rose stood, rooted to the spot. He had _just_ left and she already missed him! How mental was that? No, not mental...not when you're in love. 

_WHAT!?!?_  

Rose sat down on the floor, her realization leaving her dizzy. She was in love with John... _what was his middle name_?... Noble! She wanted to spend every second with him; know everything about him, his life, and his kids. She wanted to put his happiness first and comfort him when he was upset or hurt, even if it was about something as simple as a paper cut. She knew Chloe liked John but she wanted her to love him too. And she wanted her baby girl to see him as her daddy. 

_Okay, Tyler. I get that you're in love with him, but it is_ way too early _to say it out loud._  

She nodded to herself. Yes, it was too early, but she knew deep down in her bones that this was meant to be. Everything would work out... it _had_ to.

With that life affirming declaration out of the way, Rose got up and made her way to her bedroom with her bag in tow. She started a load of clothes in the wash before heading over to her bathroom. With her hair tied up on top of her head and her mobile's music app playing pop hits of the 80s, 90s, and 2000s, she sunk down into the hot (but not too hot) water. 

After a longer bath than Rose was used to taking, she was washed, dried, and now looking for some comfortable clothes to lounge in. Her music made the trip with her. She sang along as she dressed herself. 

_I love myself, I want you to love me_

_When I feel down, I want you above me_

_I search myself, I want you to find me_

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you, I touch myself_

_Ooh, I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_  

She was repeating the chorus as she opened her bedroom door and ran right into a laughing John. 

"Jesus, John! You scared me! Aren't you supposed to be at the store?" Rose shouted to hide her mortification. Why did he have to catch her singing _that_ song? And why hadn't the ground swallowed her and her burning face? She tried to step around him, but he kept her blocked. 

"Oh, come on, Rose! You have a very lovely singing voice and I happen to be a fan of that song." 

She punched him lightly in the chest when he started laughing harder. "You were supposed to be at the store! Don't you love little shops?" 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. His laughter had calmed and he whispered in her ear, "Yes, I do. But I... weeelll, I didn't want to be away from you for too long. I missed you." 

Her heart started to beat in double time. He missed her just like she missed him. Maybe she could say those three words to him. No, it was too soon. Besides, she had never been in a proper relationship? What if she messed this up? What if she wasn't good enough for him? And even if he thought she was good enough, she really didn't deserve him after what she'd done. But she _did_ promise him that she would try. _Here goes!_  

"I..." _Nope. Not gonna happen._ "I missed you too." She flushed at her cowardice. 

"Come see what I got." 

Her embarrassment forgotten, Rose followed him to the kitchen. 

After putting the groceries away and having tea and nibbles, the couple headed over to the couch. John flopped down and opened his arms. "C'mere." 

Flashing her famous smile, she climbed over him and settled against the back of the couch. Rose rested her head in the crook of his shoulder and placed her left arm across his chest. After she settled herself with her leg nestled between his, he covered them with the soft, pink blanket he had bought her at the hospital shop. He wrapped his arms tight around her and she smiled when he kissed the top of her head.

"I set an alarm so we can get the kids from school. I told Donna _we'd_ get them because I knew how much you missed Chloe."

"Hmmm," she nuzzled her face into his body, "you know me so well already."

John murmured something but Rose didn't catch it. She was so content and comfortable; sleep had no trouble claiming her.

************************************************************************************

Rose jumped awake to the sound of bells tolling. It took her a minute to remember where she was and whom she was with. She lifted her head and saw John shutting off the alarm. She smiled at him and snuggled back down into his embrace. He gave her a squeeze. 

"Hello." His voice was low and husky. The sound did things to her insides that were down right indecent. 

"Hello. How long did we sleep for?" She couldn't stop a yawn from escaping. 

"Oh, about four hours? Blimey, that was a long nap." He chuckled but stopped short when Rose pushed up to her elbows and locked him with an intense gaze.

"Four hours?" 

"Yes," he drew out the word in confusion. "Is that okay?" 

"I slept here in your arms for four hours and didn't have one _single_ nightmare." Rose was in awe. "I can't tell you the last time I slept for that long with no bad dreams." 

"That's good, right?" He pushed a few strands of hair that escaped her bun behind her ear. 

"That's fantastic." 

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. It was because of him. Rose had felt safe in his arms and that kept her nightmares at bay. She tried several times to speak around the lump in her throat. When she finally managed, it was just above a whisper. "Can I keep you?" 

"You just try and get rid of me." 

Rose couldn't stop the tears from falling as she whispered, "Never."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Domestics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look in the day-to-day life of John and Rose
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever, you are amazing! A wonderful friend and beta!!

Her Savior

Chapter 12 Domestics

 

Rose knocked on the side door of John's house. In the week since her discharge from the hospital, the Tylers had had dinner with the Nobles almost every night (Sundays were for Sarah Jane). Rose knew it was because they wanted to make sure she was taking care of herself and she appreciated it. She was still frugal when it came to grocery shopping, but she no longer neglected herself... as much. It was a process. 

"Chloe!!" Tim yanked the door open, letting them into the mudroom. "Come see what I got! Oh, hi, Miss Rose." The kids have stopped calling the adults by their surnames since they'd all gotten to know each other better. 

"Hello to you too, Tim." Rose laughed at the excitement of Tim's greeting for Chloe. 

"Can I go see, Mummy?" Chloe bounced on her heels, something she had picked up from John, as she took off her coat. 

"Yes, darling. Just make sure you come when I call for dinner." Rose hung up both of their coats on what was becoming 'their hooks'. Warmth spread through her veins when she thought about how close she and John and their kids had become. She turned to the sound of John coming into the kitchen. Just as she exited the mudroom, he scooped her up in his arms and planted a big, smacking kiss on her lips. 

"Hello, love! How was your day?" He put her down but did not release her from his arms. 

Rose slid her arms from around his neck to place her hands on his shoulders. She stared at the exposed part of his chest where his top buttons had come undone as she spoke. "Oh, you know, checking books in and checking them out, collecting fines, and dealing with stuck-up French professors... same ole, same ole." 

She leaned in to start kissing his Adams apple, but he leaned away from her. "Sorry, what did you say about French professors?" 

Before Rose could comment, Jenny came bounding into the kitchen. "Did you tell her, Dad? "

"Tell me what?" Rose's brows furrowed in confusion as she looked from daughter to father. 

John sighed and pressed his forehead against Rose's for a moment before he pulled back to lean up against the counter. "My _daughter_ here doesn't believe that our date in the hospital should count as our first date." 

"Why not? I thought it was incredibly romantic!" Rose went to stand next to John. He gave her a squeeze as she wrapped her arm around his waist. 

"A proper first date means going somewhere fancy and not being dressed in a hospital gown or jeans and a t-shirt! Where the guy picks you up and drops you off with a goodnight kiss! It should be special." The teenager huffed the fringe out of her eyes. Rose had shown her how to style them back; she just hadn't gotten the knack for it yet. 

"Jenny," Rose took the girl's hands in hers, "your father may not have taken me anywhere fancy or worn a tux, but our first date was _so_ special. And I know you'll hate to hear this, but I will tell you why one day when you're older." 

Rose hoped she was successful in hiding the hurt in her voice. Her first date with John had been one of the best nights of her life! 

Jenny nodded but continued to push the issue. "Just humor me, please? I'm going to watch Tim and Chloe while you two go out tonight!" 

"Tonight?" John and Rose chorused. 

"Yes, tonight." 

Rose looked down at her dress that she had worn to work. It was an eggplant wrap-around that fell just past her knees. John had been teaching today, so he was in his favorite brown pinstripes. 

"Well, we're dressed for it." Rose gave him her tongue-touched smile and she watched him swallow hard as his eyes zeroed in on her mouth. 

"Weelll, I guess we could. But, hang on. What will you three eat?" 

"I already ordered pizza and it's on its way here. Sarah Jane is next door and Aunt Donna and Uncle Jack are a few blocks down. We'll be fine. Just go!" Jenny had her hands on her hips and a smug smile on her face. 

"Oh, she's just like you!" Rose laughed. 

"Oi!" Father and daughter echoed in mock outrage. 

************************************************************************************ 

"So, what was all that about?"

"Hmm?" 

Rose watched John as he backed out of the driveway with his brows furrowed in concentration and tongue pressed against his top teeth. John was so animated and she loved all his facial expressions... no matter how serious or goofy. 

"With Jenny. Why's she so gung-ho about us going out for a _proper_ first date?" 

John sighed as he shifted the car into drive. "I think she has it all in her head how things are supposed to go. I blame all those rom-coms out there." Rose laughed at his reference. "But... " 

Rose sobered up as she took in his serious demeanor. "But what?"

"Jenny really wants this," he gestured between the two of them, "to work. So she thinks that everything has to be perfect. Weelll, that's my conclusion and _I am_ rather brilliant."

"You think you're so impressive." Rose giggled at his look of offence. 

"I _am_ so impressive!" 

Her giggles turned to laughter. She began to contemplate the new feelings she was experiencing. She was astounded that she found herself doing things like giggling, smiling and, well, basically just being happy! All of it was because of the man sitting beside her. He made her enjoy being in her own skin. She had a confidence about herself that she hadn't felt since before... well, just before. _No need to say his name anymore!_  

"You've gone awful quiet over there." 

She looked over at her love as tears brimmed in her eyes. "I really want this to work too." 

John took her hand and kissed the back. "It will." 

The pair drove around attempting to find a restaurant that would please Jenny when Rose spoke up. 

"John? I know we're doing this for Jenny, but I don't want to eat at some fancy place." 

"You don't?" 

She shook her head. "No. Honestly, I wouldn't mind some chips." 

"Chips? You want chips for our _proper_ first date?" The humor in his voice was not missed. 

"Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" Rose loved when they bantered back and forth like this. 

"Not at all. If my lady wants chips, then chips it is... just don't tell Jenny."

John took them to a chippy he knew near the university. Rose sat in a booth by the window while John bought their dinner. 

She found herself thinking back to when she worked at that shit-hole of a chippy. She'd always felt so dirty, whether it was from all the grease or from the type of people who came into the chippy with their foul mouths and grabby hands. No matter how many times she had washed her hair, the smell of grease had still lingered. The sick feeling had only gotten worse when she had been pregnant. After Chloe came and Rose started working at Henricks, she avoided chippies all together. That hadn't lasted long... this girl loved her chips! She just found a better chippie to take Chloe to. 

Rose had been so lost in her memories that she jumped when John set down their drinks.

"They'll bring the chips out in a bit. We're getting fresh ones!" 

"Ooooh, fancy!" She flashed her signature smile. 

Once the food was brought out, and after a debate on 'Chips: with or without vinegar', the pair fell into comfortable silence. That is until John spoke. 

"Rose, I want to ask you something and please be honest with me. You won't hurt my feelings at all. I totally understand if this makes you uncomfortable. I mean, it might or it might not be something you really want to do. I just--" 

"John!" She took his hand and laced their fingers together, hoping that he didn't notice her hand shaking. "You're rambling. Just tell me." 

His breath left him in a whoosh. "Okay. Okay, I can do that. Certainly! Um, yes, well. You see my grandparents live in Devon and the whole family gets together for the last weekend in November to celebrate Thanksgiving--" 

"Hold on. Thanksgiving? Isn't that an American holiday?" 

"Yes, it is. Granddad and Nan lived in the states for a few years when we were younger and Nan loved the idea of celebrating the things we were thankful for... namely each other. So, when they moved back, they adopted the holiday and it has become tradition." 

Rose's heart ached for that kind of ceremony. Growing up, it was just her and her mum. That was it. There were no big family get-togethers. "That sounds wonderful." 

"It really is, and I want you and Chloe to be a part of it. Would you come with us to Devon?" 

"For the whole weekend?"

"Yes?" The word was drawn out and unsure. 

Rose could tell that he was nervous to ask her. Blimey, she was nervous to answer! Spending time with John and his kids was one thing. Adding Donna and Jack's family into it was another, but spending an _entire weekend_ out of town and with his grandparents? That was a whole pot of variables that needed to be taken into consideration. 

They were only at the end of October, so it wasn't like it was this weekend. She had time to get used to the idea. But she had to talk it over with Chloe. Both Tylers still had nightmares, but Chloe's had become much less frequent since she had met the Nobles. The only time Rose hadn't had one was that time she had taken a kip on the couch with John. Being in an unfamiliar place might not be good for them. 

_You were just whinging about not being apart of something like this! What the hell, Tyler?_

Rose wanted to go, but she was scared. That's what it all boiled down to. 

"Can I think about it and get back to you?" 

He blew out a breath and nodded. "Of course, yes. That's fine." 

At the end of their 'proper first date', John kissed Rose chastely on his front porch while the three kids looked out the window giggling like mad.

************************************************************************************ 

Rose had always loved autumn weather. With the cold, crisp air, the changing colors, and the thought of cuddling up with a mug of hot chocolate, it had always seemed very romantic. She definitely thought so now that she had someone to cuddle up with.  

She smiled to herself as she made her way to the gazebo behind the library. There she saw the man her daydreams had turned to. He stood and waved to her and gave a smile that she was almost certain was just meant for her.

He met her at the steps and took her into his arms. She couldn't help burrowing herself deeper into him and his long, tan jacket. He smelled of peppermint, cloves, and something she just couldn't put her finger on. Though she knew it was a ridiculous notion, Rose told herself that it was the smell of Time since he was so attuned to it. 

She smiled at the chuckle that rumbled through his chest and transferred to her body. She lifted her head to look into his beautiful, brown eyes. 

"Hello." 

"Hello. Did you miss me?" 

"I did. Very much." 

"How's Chloe feeling?" He tenderly tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. 

"Better. Thanks to your home remedy of a spoonful of honey, _Doctor,_ her cough is soooo much better." He preened under her praise. "She was so upset that we couldn't have dinner with you and the kids last night. But she is ready for tonight. Nothing gets in her way when it comes to trick-or-treating!" 

John led her over to the section of bench that he had laid their lunch out on. "Tim is excited too. Jenny is, of course, going around the neighborhood with her friends because heaven forbid she is seen in public with her dad." 

She laughed as she sat down and tucked into her lunch. Rose and John had been meeting here, behind the library, on her breaks. He couldn't always make it seeing as he was the head of two departments and teaching classes, but he always made sure to tell her the days he could so she wouldn't pack a lunch. Today, he had brought a thermos filled with tomato soup and a spread of different cheeses.

He pulled out two bowls from the picnic basket he used when they had lunch together. Rose was snacking on a piece of Gouda, watching him pour out their soup when she heard a very unwelcome voice call out. 

"Jean!" 

Rose and John groaned in unison.

"Friend of yours?" They echoed each other, followed by their collective, "No!" 

"Jinx! You owe me a Coke!" Rose exclaimed. 

They were still laughing when the French woman appeared and made her way over to them. Reinette gave Rose the once over before smirking. She had sized Rose up and apparently found her wanting. 

"Well, isn't this cozy! A picnic lunch. How... _quaint_."

Reinette pulled her long, sable fur coat tighter around her. It looked as though it had cost more than everything Rose had ever owned and Rose fought down the urge to 'accidently' spill her soup on the woman. Her hackles rose when she watched Reinette place her hand on John's shoulder. 

"Jean, I've been looking _everywhere_ for you." 

Rose tried to hide her grin when John twisted his shoulders, making Reinette's hand fall. She couldn't supress her smirk of triumph when the woman pouted. 

"And _why_ have you been looking for me?" John took a sip of his tea. 

Rose's gaze raked down his neck as he swallowed. He made drinking from a to-go cup sexy! 

_You got it bad, Tyler!_  

Okay, back to the conversation... 

"There is a symposium on French Romanticism next week. I want Louis, the keynote speaker to come and give a guest lecture for my class. Since you are the head of my department and I need your approval, we can go to the symposium together. It is at The Wellesley next Thursday." 

Rose was seething. She knew that Reinette wasn't doing this for academic reasons. The French bint wanted John and was flaunting it right in front of her! Of course, it had probably never crossed her mind that John would consider dating Rose. After all, what could Rose offer that Reinette couldn't? Reinette was intelligent, cultured, beautiful... her personality was crap, but maybe that didn't matter to John. 

_No_. Rose liked to think that she knew John quite well now, and didn't think he would ever be with someone who looked at and talked down to people the way Reinette did. He was too good. Rose worked to push her insecurities to the back of her mind.

"I'm going to decline, Reinette.   Take Arthur!" John turned to Rose. "He is the new French lit professor that I hired." 

"Arthur?" Reinette said in disgust. "I do not want _him_! I mean, _you_ are the head and as I said before, I need your approval." 

"Tell you what, I'll read the reviews on this Louis bloke and let you know my decision. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to lunch with my Rose." 

Rose's face lit up at John as he ran a finger down her cheek. Both missed the cold look Reinette gave Rose. 

"Oh, so this is the woman you are seeing!" Reinette's tone oozed with false sincerity. She turned to Rose with a smile, but Rose didn't miss the vindictive glint in Reinette's eyes. "He told me he was seeing someone but I had no idea that it was someone who worked here. Never in a million years would I have guessed it to be _you_. How sweet." 

"Yes, well, it's me. If you'll excuse us, we'd like to get back to our lunch."

"Of course. I'm sure I shall see you in the library."

"'M sure you will." 

Ever since their first meeting, Reinette had made it her new hobby to come to the library and harass Rose every chance she got. It drove the bint crazy that Rose could hold her own. 

Reinette turned to John and gave him a smile that was probably meant to be seductive, but looked more like a leer. 

"Jean, it was a pleasure to see you. _Do_ watch your step. There are some people here that can't help but drop their Gs. Wouldn't want to see you trip and get hurt." 

Rose watched the high-class bitch walk away. She knew a slur on her accent and position in life when she heard one. She looked over at John to see if he noticed, and what she saw shocked her. She had never seen John look so angry. His face was calm, but his eyes gave him away. In them, she could see a raging storm that was about to come ashore. 

Rose shivered and not from the cold. She reached and placed a hand on John's cheek and turned his face gently towards her, hoping she could calm the tempest.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Rose cut him off. 

"Don't. Let's not waste any more of our time on her." 

The storm in his eyes subsided, and he turned his head so he could kiss her palm. "Rose Tyler, you amaze me." 

The pair finished their lunch, people-watching and talking about their mornings. She helped him clean up before they started their walk back to the library hand in hand. When she reached the top step, she turned, eye to eye with John who stood a few steps down. 

"Chloe and I talked it over the other night and... Does... " She huffed out a frustrated breath. _Just spit it out!_ "Does the offer for us to go to Devon still stand?" 

His expression morphed from one of confusion to the one of happiness she always longed to see on his face. 

"Oh, yes!" 

Not caring where they were and who was about, John pulled Rose into a breath-taking snog. Rose giggled into the kiss as he leaned her back, feeling like one of those actresses in the old movies. 

The happy couple had no idea that they were being watched.

 

 

 

 


	13. Ever The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters! I was having trouble starting it and I told my husband. He said 'just start it with once upon a time'. The rest just came! TenRoseForeverandever beta'd this and she is amazing!!! Hope y'all enjoy :) Thanks for reading, commenting and giving kudos!!

Her Savior

Chapter 13 Ever the Same

 

"Once upon a time..." 

Rose listened as Chloe read out loud from her storybook, taking turns with Tim reading pages. Jenny sat behind Rose, ear buds in while she watched something on her phone. She looked over at John, who was concentrating on driving, and smiled. It was strange to Rose, but she couldn't help but feel like they were a proper family. 

She and John had collected the kids from school after lunchtime to avert any issues that might crop up with weekend traffic. Jack had a late meeting he couldn't get out of, so the Harkness family planned to follow later. 

They hadn't even been on the road for an hour and John already had her hand in his. 

They had been together for little over a month and Rose had never been happier, although, being in a loving, healthy relationship was a bit of a challenge for her. She _knew_ John would never intentionally hurt her, physically or emotionally, but she couldn't help but expect it at times. She hated the fact that she felt guilty some days when she caught herself thinking: _He's being too nice... what's going on?_ Jim... he-who-shall-not-be-named was _never_ sweet and when he was acting sweet... well, it was all for show and usually followed by a tight grip around her neck and a slam into the nearest wall. 

Neither she nor John had said 'I love you', but it had been on the tip of her tongue several times. She had never before given those words to anyone with intent. Sure, she had told... but she knew now that had never been love. But what she felt for John... She didn't want to tempt fate and say those three words aloud, only to have the rug pulled from up under her. Words had power. 

It killed her to be so reluctant with John. But she was trying. 

On a positive note, when they were together, their attitudes resembled that of teenagers who had just discovered each other: the hand holding; the shared looks, loving and heated; the random texts just to say 'hello'; and the kissing! They hadn't gone any farther than some intense (and rather glorious) snogging and some wandering hands. Knowing what he did about her past, John expressed to her his fear of pushing her too much. 

But if he made love as well as he kissed... Rose was in trouble. 

She was nervous enough as it was because she was basically a beginner when it came to love making. She knew the basics: insert tab A into slot B... that was just sex. She hoped what she had with John would eventually become more than just sex, but she had no idea how to go about making it more. She'd only ever been with one partner, and he had never made any attempt to make the experience pleasurable for her. Sure, she had tried different positions, and performed oral sex whenever he wanted it, but it was never enjoyable and she'd always dreaded it. The only was she had ever climaxed was by her own hand. 

But Rose expected that John would be an amazing lover. He would be patient with her, teach her how sex between lovers should be and give her another chance at a 'first time'. Rose shivered at the thought.

"What are you thinking about over there?" 

She had resolved to be braver and bolder with John, so she said without hesitation, "You." 

He looked like that that was the best thing in the world. "Me? What about me?" 

Rose blushed. "Uh, it's not really a car appropriate conversation. At least, not now." 

John breathed out "Oh." 

She echoed him, "Oh," and reached over and booped his nose as he had done to her so many weeks ago, while she had been in the hospital. He cleared his throat before checking his rear view mirror. His eyes returned to the road. Rose tried to fight back a yawn, but failed. 

"You can take a nap if you want to."

"Oh, no. I want to be awake to see everything I can. I've never been outside of London. I'm really excited about this. I'll admit... I'm nervous to meet your grandparents. 

"I'm glad you're excited and don't worry about Granddad and Gran. They are gonna love you and Chloe! Now sit back and relax, Rose Tyler. My name is Dr. John Noble and I'll be your guide. Now, if you look to your left over there..."

*********************************************************************************** 

John drove them past the hustle and bustle of the town towards the outskirts. Soon a sprawling moor surrounded the car. Despite being barren at this time of year, Rose found beauty in the sight. She wanted to wander the moor and lose herself in her thoughts and just be Rose, not a mum or girlfriend or abuse victim. Rose wanted to rediscover who she was under all the titles life had handed her. 

_John is helping you to do that. You'll never be the girl you used to be and that's okay.   He's already made you better._  

Rose couldn't argue with that so she went back to watching the landscape roll by. Before long, she saw a house looming in the distance to the left. The closer they got, the more Rose thought the house to be an old, two-story manor that had been turned into some kind of bed and breakfast. But deep down she knew what the stunning piece of gray stone architecture was. 

"That's your grandparent's house?" 

"Yup!" He popped the p. 

"Blimey." 

Rose began to fidget, bouncing her knee and chewing on her thumbnail. She felt overwhelmed. If she wasn't nervous before, she was now. How posh were his grandparents? What would they think of her with her lower class accent and cheap clothes? Would they think she was just using John? Would they look down on Chloe because she was born out of wedlock? Her heart was thundering, all of these questions running in a loop in her head. Oh, this was a mistake. She needed John to take her home. She didn't belong- 

"Stop it." 

John's low, firm tone pulled her from her downward spiral. Stunned, she turned to look at him. She hadn't even realized the Range Rover had stopped, parked in the brick driveway near the circular courtyard.

She opened her mouth to say... she wasn't sure what she wanted to say so she settled on, "What?" 

"I _know_ what you're thinking and you need to stop. They aren't going to judge you, so please don't do it to them." His words were spoken with a commanding gentleness that instantly calmed her. It was exactly what she needed to hear and she gave him a weak smile. "Come on."

She watched as he opened his door and stretched his long legs. Jenny and Tim had already taken off towards the front door to embrace the older couple who had just stepped over the threshold. John, however, hung back to wait for the Tyler girls. 

Rose got out and walked over to Chloe who was standing by her closed door. Her little brows were furrowed when she looked up at her mum. 

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Rose brushed her little girl's hair back off of her shoulders. 

"I don't know." Chloe turned her gaze to her friends and their grandparents. "Tim and Jenny told me they were nice and that they'd like me, but..." 

Chloe had been doing so well with her recovery, especially since meeting the Nobles. But she could still be a little wary of new places and people. She knelt down in front of her daughter and grasped Chloe's hands. 

"It's a bit scary, huh? New people, new place." Chloe nodded. "I'm a little nervous too, but we're only here for the weekend and you know what? Mr. John wouldn't bring us anywhere that wasn't safe." 

Chloe studied her mum's face before she whispered, "Will you hold my hand, Mummy?" 

"Of course, baby. Always." 

Hand in hand, the girls walked towards John. He smiled at Rose then at Chloe. Rose had to fight back tears when he held his hand out to Chloe. With a nod of determination, Chloe grabbed his hand and the trio walked up to meet their hosts for the weekend. 

"Rose, I'd like you to meet my grandparents, Wilf and Harriet Mott. Granddad, Gran, this is my Rose." 

Harriet reached out and grasped Rose's hand in both of hers. "It is wonderful to finally get to meet you, dear! Our John has not stopped talking about you." 

Rose blushed as John groaned out, "Gran!" 

Next, Wilf approached Rose and completely bypassed her hand, wrapping his arms around her instead. He took the opportunity to whisper in her ear. "Thank you for bringing our John back to us." 

Rose couldn't speak around the lump in her throat so she offered him a shy smile. She took in the couple before her. Harriet was taller than her husband. She had a plain face but a nice smile. Wilf looked like he was the fun grandfather that everyone had wished they'd had growing up. 

John stepped up and put his hands on Chloe's shoulders like a proud dad. "And this lovely little lady is Rose's daughter, Chloe Tyler." 

"What a beautiful little girl you are!" Harriet cooed as she shook Chloe's tiny hand. 

Like when John first met Chloe, Wilf stooped to get down to her level. "A little birdie told me that you like to look at the stars. Ever seen 'em through a telescope?" Chloe shook her head no. "Would you like to?" 

"You have a telescope?" 

"I sure do, young lady!" 

Chloe looked at Wilf with confusion. "How can you see through it with your bushy eyebrows?" 

"Chloe!" Rose turned red with mortification but the rest of the adults erupted into laughter. "Chloe, apologize to Mr. Mott." 

Wilf waved Rose off. "No need for that! I love what comes outta the mouths of babes! And it's Wilf. None of this 'Mr. Mott' stuff." 

"Come now, let's get inside and get you settled!" Harriet ushered the party inside. 

Rose met John's eyes and smiled. Already, she was so happy that they had come.

********************************************************************************** 

After a light tea featuring John's Gran's renowned chicken salad sandwiches, Rose found herself sitting outside on the veranda with an insulated mug of tea. She was wrapped in her pea coat and she was still chilly, but she couldn't bring herself to go inside. The view from the back was gorgeous! 

The house itself was grand with its five bedrooms and five bathrooms (and two half baths), but it was the view from outside that took her breath away. Attached to the back of the home was a veranda made of dark wood with a built-in stone fireplace to the right. Cushioned lounge chairs and couches were spread over the area. From where Rose was sitting, she could see out over the outer rail. 

The rear of the house faced the coast. The moor surrounding the house led to a cliff that gradually descended to the beach. There was a wooden walkway down the cliff for easy access, but the more adventurous could scale the rocks. Rose _was not_ feeling adventurous at the moment so she settled for staring out at the sea.

The water stretched out as far as the eye could see. Rose closed her eyes, took a deep breath of the salty air through her nose, and imagined that she was flying over the water, the wind keeping her aloft. She couldn't get over how free she felt. It was like earlier when she first saw the moor: she was free to be anyone or to do anything she wanted. She could block out the noise and feel like she was in another time... a time long before anything bad had ever happened. It was magical. 

_Magical? Really, Tyler?_ Rose laughed at herself. 

"What's so funny?" 

She jumped up at the sound of John's voice. Before she could turn around to face him, his arms had slipped around her, encircling her in his warmth. She let out a contented hum and snuggled back into him. 

"I'm just laughin' about somethin' in my head. It's no big deal. Are you done cleanin' up the kitchen? I'm still upset that you and your Gran wouldn't let me help."

He placed a kiss on the side of her neck. "Well, it's your first day here so Gran will treat you like a guest. But tomorrow you, Rose Tyler, are outta luck because she _will_ put you to work!" 

"I look forward to it." 

The pair stood there in silence, looking out over the backyard. Wilf, Chloe and Tim were set up a little way down with chairs, blankets and a thermos of hot chocolate all surrounding his telescope. She was never going to be able to get her little girl inside now. 

"Take a walk with me?" John whispered the words into her ear and she shivered... but not from the cold. 

She turned her head up to look back at him. "I'd love to."

He let go and the bone deep chill enveloped her. Immediately, she found herself missing his warmth. She turned to find him picking up an identical mug of tea and a thick, wool blanket. He threw the blanket over his shoulder and reached out for her hand. 

"Allons-y!" 

The pair made their way down the walkway and onto the beach. She helped John to spread out the blanket before they settled on it, Rose nestled between his legs, leaning with her back to his front. She rested her elbows on his thighs. He had his left arm wrapped around her and his right hand holding his mug was perched on his right knee. Together, they watched the sun set in an abundance of oranges, reds, and yellows. 

As the light faded, John leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

"Rose Tyler, I love you." 

Her breath hitched in her throat and she turned around to rise up on her knees, mugs of steaming tea forgotten. His hands settled on her waist and he met her eyes, watching her with all of his love laid out bare.

_He had said it!_ Could she say it back? She definitely loved him but... _No! No buts. Say it!_  

She closed her eyes for a brief second and when she did she sensed her and John's timelines entwining and continuing on, together. In her mind's eye she saw the two of them at their first meeting, and that night at the hospital. She could see how they sat now, tangled up together on a blanket. She glimpsed a future where John and she walked along the beach hand in hand. She pictured them dancing, he in a tux and she in a simple, ivory dress, and signing the papers that would make Chloe his. She saw everything: all that is, all that was, all that could ever be. 

And she wanted it.

"I... I love you, too." 

She was barely able to get the words out and wished she sounded more romantic and less like a croaking frog, but he had completely stolen her ability to speak. She loved him and she'd admitted it out loud without the universe imploding! 

He wiped at the tears that were flowing in a steady stream down her cheeks. She reached up to wipe his away just as their lips met. John pulled her tight to his chest and, in an effortless motion, he pulled her down with him before rolling to hover over her... not once breaking the kiss.

Their lips came together again and again several times and he traced her bottom lip with his tongue, requesting entrance. She opened to him as she slid her hands into his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. He moaned but it was swallowed up by her mouth. One of his hands tangled in her hair at the base of her head, the other rested on her neck. He cradled her to him tenderly as he moved his lips to taste her neck.

Her hips rocked up at the sensation he was eliciting and it was her turn to moan as she felt his desire for her. He pushed his hips back against her and neither could restrain their echoing gasps.

Suddenly, they both stopped and John pulled back to look at Rose, and burst into laughter! 

"What are we thinking? Starting this outside on a beach where our kids and my Granddad are above us with a telescope?" 

"Oh, God! I didn't even think about that!" Rose brought a hand up to cover her face. 

Their giggles subsided and John moved her hand away from her face. "I _do_ want this though. Just... not right now. Is that alright?" 

"One step at a time, yeah?" 

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Oh, yes!"

 

 

 


	14. A Nightmare, Thanksgiving Dinner, and a Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, fluff, angst, fluff. I switch POVs mid chapter. We start out with Rose's and end with John's. TenRoseForeverandever is so wonderful and I am so thankful for her friendship! Thanks for reading, commenting and giving kudos!

Her Savior     

Chapter 14 A Nightmare, Thanksgiving Dinner, and A Flashback

  

Everyone had returned inside, the weather too cold to stay out any longer. Even after they had warmed up, John and Rose had remained snuggled on the couch, reluctant to leave one another's side. Donna and her family arrived a short time later, in a flurry of activity. Despite being busy directing her family, Donna spotted the happy couple right away, and offered a significant look at John, smirking and waggling her eyebrows, sending Rose into a little fit of giggles. 

While the Harkness clan settled in, Rose and Chloe cleaned up for bed. John would sleep in his old room, as would Donna with Jack. The kids had all decided to build a giant blanket and pillow pallet on the floor in the great room and have a 'camp out', as Tim called it. 

Rose had worried about Chloe sleeping down there, but Chloe had assured her that she would be fine. 

"'M doing better, Mum. I think I'll be ok. 'M just worried about you." 

Rose tucked a strand of Chloe's hair behind her ear, her heart melting for her little girl. "Thank you, sweetheart, but don't worry. Mummy's doin' better too." 

"'M glad. Night, Mummy!" 

Reluctantly leaving John's side, Rose ascended the stairs to the room that would be hers for the weekend. She and John had talked about it and had agreed to sleep in separate rooms this weekend. They'd never actually spent the night together, if they didn't count the hospital and the one nap they took on the couch. 

She found him at her door, waiting to tell her goodnight. He held his arms out and she walked straight into them without hesitation. He kissed the top of her head. 

"You come get me if you need me." 

"I will." 

"I mean it, Rose. I'm here for you. My Rose. I love you." 

"I love you." 

She rose up on her toes to kiss him goodnight. They kept it chaste, not wanting to get carried away in his grandparent's hallway. They parted for the night with smiles on their faces.

************************************************************************************ 

Rose rolled over in the strange bed and came across a warm weight next to her. She smiled as she remembered that she was at Harriet and Wilf's house. John must have snuck into her room to lie with her. That was the only explanation she could come up with for her lack of nightmares. She snuggled up to him and pressed her face into his chest. 

"I thought we weren't going to stay together tonight?" 

"Oh, you'll never be able to keep me away." 

Rose looked up and screamed as Jimmy started squeezing her tighter against him, his arms looping around her like a snake. She couldn't breathe. Jimmy continued to coil around her, acting like a vice around her chest. Rose started to see spots and was about to lose consciousness, Jimmy's hissing laughter in her ear, when she thought of leaving Chloe behind. _NO! This is not happening!_    She fought the serpent and pushed back with everything she had and broke free from his grasp. 

She cried out when she hit the floor. She sat up and looked around, panting heavily. 

Empty. The room was empty. 

She sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead with a shaky hand. 

_Fucking Jimmy Stone and his fucking ghost following her every-fucking-where she went!_

Rose pulled herself off the floor, hoping no one had heard her. She paused for a minute, listening, and was met with silence. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was four thirty in the morning. Even though she told John she'd go to him if she needed anything, she decided she wasn't going to bother him. All she needed was a cuppa and she was more than capable of doing that for herself. Besides, Harriet and Donna would be getting up soon to start cooking for the day. 

Wrapping and tying her dressing gown around her thin frame, she headed down to the kitchen. She passed by the great room to check on the kids. They were all sleeping soundly, little snores echoing because of the vaulted ceiling. 

Thankfully, she'd watched Harriet make tea last night so she knew where everything was located. Before long, Rose was set up at the breakfast nook with her tea, staring out into the early morning light.

"Rose?" 

She jumped, spilling her tea. "Shit! Oh, sorry!" 

Donna waved off her apology. "Don't be. We've all said worse. _I'm_ sorry I scared you. Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, thanks. I just don't sleep all that well." 

Rose knew Donna's eyes were on her as she wiped up her spill. The ginger woman made herself some tea and came to sit with Rose. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" 

Her knee-jerk reaction was to say no, but Rose knew she could trust Donna, as she could her twin brother. 

"Well," she blew out a breath, "I suffer from nightmares. I don't know what John has told you about my past-" 

"Nothing," Donna interrupted. "Just that you'd had a bad relationship. He would never tell someone else's story. 

Rose smiled softly. "Yeah, you're right. Anyway, Chloe's dad wasn't the nicest guy and Chloe and I are just trying to get over the aftermath." 

Donna reached out and covered Rose's hand with her own. "I have a feeling that's the abridged version. Don't feel any pressure, but if you ever want to talk... I'm here." 

"Thank you, Donna. Maybe one day I'll be able to talk about it more freely." 

"We owe you so much, Rose."

"What do you mean? If anything, I owe-" 

"Oi! Hush!" The ginger's smile softened the command. "John was barely living. Just going from day to day with no real spark. You brought him back to life. You gave me back my brother and for that, I'll forever be in your debt." 

Both women were fighting back tears, when the overhead kitchen light came on. 

"Oh! Goodness, the two of you scared me! What are you doing sitting here in the dark?" Harriet asked as she walked over to them. 

"Just getting to know each other a little bit better, Gran." 

"That's wonderful! Now, who's ready to start cooking?"

********************************************************************************** 

Thanksgiving dinner with the Nobles, Harkness', and Motts was a production. It was unlike anything Rose had ever seen! The women had started cooking at five in the morning and Harriet had surprised Rose by going to get Jenny up. 

"What?" Harriet had asked at Rose's raised eyebrows. "She's fifteen. This is a rite of passage!" 

While the women prepared and cooked the food, the men had set up the formal dining room table (a long, rectangular thing that Rose swore people only had in movies) before taking the younger kids out to explore the grounds. Once they had gone, Donna had gotten out the wine. Rose hadn't had alcohol in years but she was honored to be a part of their tradition and accepted a small glass. Jenny had even gotten one, even smaller than Rose's, of course. 

At six in the evening, everyone had cleaned up and was seated around the massive table to eat. Wilf had blessed the food with the most beautiful Grace and started the round of each person saying what they were thankful for. Predictably, everyone had named some variation of family. Once it had reached Tim, Rose couldn't help but tear up at his answer. 

Tim had smiled widely and looked at Chloe. "I am very thankful for my best friend, Chloe Tyler!" 

There had been a collective 'awww' from the adults and Chloe had beamed at Tim. 

"Chloe, what are you thankful for, dear?" Wilf had prompted.

"Umm, I'm thankful for..." She'd looked down at her hands in her lap before looking at Rose. "I'm thankful for Mr. John for putting the smile back on my Mum's face."

There had not been a dry eye at the table. Rose had wrapped her arms around Chloe to hold her tight and John had reached his arms around Rose to embrace them both. Sniffing, both of them had pulled back and John had pressed a kiss Rose's temple. 

Harriet had cleared her throat. "Rose?" 

She'd open her mouth to speak, but had become so overcome with emotion that she had to bury her face in her hands. John lovingly ran his hand down her spine. 

"I'll go." John's voice had been quiet. He'd turned to Rose. "I'm thankful for second chances." 

She'd collected herself and given him a 'Rose' smile before speaking. "'M thankful for... for _this_. Thank you." 

After her heartfelt thanks had been given and tears had been dried, the families had tucked in to their feast. 

Now, Rose found herself at the kitchen sink with John washing and her drying. Rose had insisted on doing the dishes because she really hadn't been too much help with the actual cooking. 

Jenny and Donna's twins, Beatrice and Peter, went to the media room to watch a film. Chloe and Tim were on the floor in the great room coloring while the rest of the adults watched a rerun of The Catherine Tate Comedy Special. 

John had washed the last dish when Jack poked his head through the door. "John, you gotta come see this. This guy looks _just_ like you." 

John turned to Rose and she shooed him with her dish cloth. "Go on, go. I'll be right behind you. 'M just gonna finish dryin' these." 

"Okay, love." He gave her a peck on the lips before he went to see about his doppelganger. 

Rose finished drying the plate in her hand. She heard the laughter that was coming from the other room and wanted to join them. She placed the plate in the rack and turned for a wine glass. The glass was still slick with soap and slipped right out of her hands, shattering on the stained concrete floor. 

Instantly, Rose was no longer in the Mott's kitchen. She was now hyperventilating in a dingy two bedroom flat with Jimmy and his loser friends yelling at the match. She heard a deep voice call her name and the heavy footsteps coming at her. She glanced frantically around, looking for a place to hide because she knew what was going to happen next. There was no escape and she let out a sob.

Shaking uncontrollably, she backed herself into a corner, huddled down, and covered her head. 

"'M sorry! It was an accident! 'M sorry!" She pleaded over and over again, hoping that he wouldn't hit her. 

"Rose!" Hands were trying to pull her arms from around her head. Heart pounding in her chest, she fought against the bastard knowing, deep down, it was in vain. 

"No! No! Don't hurt me, please!"

************************************************************************************

John stood near the doorway, laughing at the Scottish actor pretending to be the ghost of Christmas present. The sound of glass breaking made him spin around on his feet. 

"Rose?" 

He ran into the kitchen and found her in a corner drawn in on herself. She was shaking and sobbing. 

"'M sorry! It was an accident! 'M sorry!" 

"Rose!" 

John pulled at her arms, trying to get her to look at him so he could see what was wrong, but she fought him. 

"No! No! Don't hurt me, please!" 

"Rose, it's John! I'm not gonna hurt you, love. Come on, Rose. Look at me. Please?" John forced back his tears. Rose _knew_ he would never hurt her! Why wouldn't she just listen to him? 

Jack crouched down next to his brother-in-law and placed a hand on his back. "It looks like she's having a flashback." 

Everything clicked into place. The loud laughter, the broken glass. It had brought her back to the first time Jimmy had hit her. 

He looked at her crying, trembling form and stopped trying to pull her hands away. Instead, he placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke softly. 

"Rose, love, you're having a flashback. You _are not_ there with him. You are here with me and my family, safe. You're _safe_ , Rose." 

He let out a breath of relief when Rose slowly lowered one arm and peeked at him. 

"John?" 

"Yes, love. It's John." 

So he wouldn't frighten her further, he inched his hands towards hers to pull her arms down. He watched as she looked around the room to check her surroundings. She met his gaze and he saw the fear turn to frustration. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at the floor. 

"Oh, God." She started to cry again. John pulled her into his lap and held her tightly to him and she wept into his chest. He turned his head to Jack and was grateful for their ability to read each other. Jack stood and looked at the rest of the family that had crowded around them. 

"Right. John's got her. Let's give 'em some privacy." Jack turned to the couple huddled together on the floor. "We'll take care of Chloe for the night. Go on and take her upstairs and don't hesitate to call for help. We'll all do anything we can." 

"Thanks, Jack." 

The American clapped John on the back before heading out of the kitchen. John turned back to Rose. Her sobbing had finally calmed to sniffles and the occasional hiccup. He cupped her cheek to gently turn her head up to his. Before he could ask if she wanted to go upstairs, she spoke. 

"I don't... I don't know what happened. One minute I was fine and the next," she let out a deep breath, "I was back at my old flat and I knew, just _knew_ , Jimmy was gonna hurt me." She groaned and closed her eyes. "I'm so embarrassed!" 

"Why? What've you got to be embarrassed about?" 

She opened up her eyes, filling up with tears again. "Because! Because I broke a glass! Because your whole family saw me like this! I don't think this has ever happened to me before and it happens now in front of _everyone_." 

"Don't be embarrassed, love. I know it's easier said than done, but they love you. You have nothing to worry about." He kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna take you upstairs, okay? Chloe's in good hands for the night so let me take care of you." 

"Okay," she breathed. He sighed with relief that she didn't argue. 

He stood, scooping her up in his arms, not wanting to let her go. He smiled to himself when she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. He made his way up the back staircase originally meant for maids or butlers to his room, and laid her down on the queen-sized bed, brushing her hair back from her forehead. 

"Just lie here. I'm gonna go get you some jimjams so you can get comfortable. Would you like your toiletries so you can shower?" 

Rose nodded but she had yet to relinquish the hold she had taken of his hand when he put her down. His heart swelled at the thought of her wanting to hold on to him longer. He understood. He never wanted to let her go. 

He smiled at her, swinging their hands from side to side. "I'll need my hand for this endeavor." 

She giggled and his heart soared. He only wanted to make her happy and vowed to himself to do just that. 

She let go of his hand and whispered, "Hurry back." 

John strode to her room and collected her shampoo, soap, and a pair of cotton shorts and a vest top. He hurried back to his love and found her where he'd left her. He reached her side and knelt down. 

"Alright?" 

"I am now. I love you, John. So much." 

"Rose Tyler..." He stopped to place the softest kiss to her plump lips. 

While Rose showered, he tried not to think about how she must look at the moment, wet hair clinging to her cheeks, rivulets of water trickling over her breasts and beading over her golden skin. He ran every single equation from his physics final in his mind to distract himself. When she stepped out of the bathroom with her hair wet and only wearing her tiny pajamas, he forgot the answer to...well, everything. 

"It's all yours." 

He picked up his pants and his flannel pajama bottoms, all without taking his eyes off her. When he reached her side, he stopped to cup her cheek. 

"You are so beautiful." 

She looked down, but not before he saw the blush staining her cheeks. "'M not even wearing make-up. How can you say that?" 

"You don't need that stuff. I mean, of course you look lovely with it on, but _Rose_... everything about you is what makes you beautiful." 

Her tongue-touched smile made his heart beat double time. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I'll be right out. Go make yourself comfortable." 

John took what must have been the fastest shower of his life. The faster he got out, the faster he could be in bed with his Rose in his arms. She had been through so much and all he wanted was to be there for her and help her heal. 

He stopped short when he saw her in his bed. She was sitting up against the headboard wearing one of _his_ white t-shirts. What was that thing he was supposed to do? _Oh, yes... breathe! Breathing's good._  

He noticed her looking at him with wide eyes and he remembered that he didn't have a shirt on. He never slept in one but she didn't know that. They just stared at one another. Finally, he cleared his throat to speak. 

"You..." Damn that squeak! He cleared his throat yet again. "You changed." 

"Yeah, I was cold." She pulled at the hem. She looked a little self-conscious. "Hope you don't mind." 

He crossed over to the bed in three quick strides and sat next to her. "No, not at all. I very much like the way my shirt looks on you. Ready for bed?" 

She nodded and wiggled her way under the duvet. John chose to be the big spoon to her little spoon. He marveled at how his body molded perfectly to hers and wondered if she noticed too. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. 

"John? I have a confession to make." He tensed up and she was quick to reassure him. "It's nothing bad. Well, not bad about you. It's just... I had a nightmare last night." 

"Rose-" 

"Before you say anything, it wasn't that bad. But I couldn't go back to sleep and I didn't want to wake you. I did end up having a nice conversation with Donna in the kitchen though." 

He sighed heavily. "I really wish you would've come to me, but at least you weren't alone." 

"'M sorry." 

"It's okay, Rose. Now, let's get some sleep. I love you."

He pressed a long, lingering kiss to her shoulder and couldn't help the pride that ran through him at her shiver. _He_ did that to her.

"I love you, too. G'night, John." 

"Night, my love."

 

 

 

 


	15. All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Rose agreed to take things one step at a time. Sometimes those steps happen faster than expected. NSFW!
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever... I love you, darling! BBE (Best Beta Ever!!)

Her Savior

Chapter 15   All of Me

  

CRACK! BOOM! 

Rose jolted awake to the sound of the storm outside. The sky was still dark and a glance at the clock told her it was only three-thirty. She took a deep breath and willed her heart to slow down. Outside, the thunder and lightning continued its relentless torment, causing Rose to shiver. 

"Rose?" Immediately, John's arms circled her from behind, concern coloring his sleep heavy voice. "Are you alright?" 

She turned her head to look back at him. She smiled as she watched him struggle to wake up and focus on her. 

"Yeah, 'm fine. Go on back to sleep." 

"Was it a nightmare?" 

She shifted around in his arms so she could face him. He was more awake now and she could see the deep worry in his eyes. She traced his clavicles with her fingertips and stretched her neck up to kiss the furrow between his brows, hoping to smooth it out. She was grateful when she saw the tension leave his face. 

"No nightmares, love. Not when 'm with you. It was the thunder. Scared me s'all." 

John pulled her tighter to his chest, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I'll protect you, be it from thunderstorms or nightmares. Just call me your knight in shining armor." 

"More like my knight in pinstriped armor." 

"I'm not wearing pinstripes now." 

Between his obvious love and concern for her, and the deep, husky tone of his voice, desire pooled between Rose's thighs. She pulled back to look him in the eye. "No, you're not." 

She licked her bottom lip and watched his eyes zero in on her mouth. Both of them moved at the same time and met in the middle, softly pressing their lips together. She put more pressure into the kiss, which John returned. _He seems to be letting me set the pace. Weelll, in that case..._  

Rose twined her arms around his neck and took his pouty bottom lip between hers sucking it into her mouth. John growled... _oh my God, he fucking growled..._ and before Rose knew what was happening, he had her on her back, pressing her into the mattress, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. 

She tangled one hand in his (really great) hair as her other hand slowly slid down his bare spine. She wanted to let John know that she wanted to go further than snogging; that she wanted this with him. She maneuvered her legs until he was cradled perfectly into her body, whimpering when she felt his hardness. 

"Rose." 

As John moaned her name, the warmth of arousal rushed through her, and she gave in to the urge to slide her hand under the bands of his pajama bottoms and pants. She finally, _finally,_ had her hand on his magnificent bum. One hand in his hair and one on his bum... two things she had been aching for since the day she met him. 

Pressing down on his bum, she coaxed his hips closer to her center, as she pushed up, rolling her hips against him. They groaned together at the contact, but then John broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, both of them panting.

"Rose... we... do you..." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "How far do you want us to go? I'll be happy either way, stopping or continuing. I only want to do what you want. I've said it before, I don't want to push you, love." 

She gave him a fond smile. "I love how you're always thinkin' 'bout me. You'd never push me. I know this 'cuz I know you and I _trust_ you." She ran her hand through his hair again and pressed a light kiss to the tip of his nose. "Now feels right. I love you, John Noble and I want to give m'self to you." 

John's breath hitched. She met his eyes and she could see the love and wonder he had for her but the next moment his expression changed. His brows furrowed and he shook his head side to side. 

Her insecurities resurfaced at his change in demeanor. _Was he changing his mind?_ She didn't think he'd reject her but, at the same time, an unwanted voice in her head was telling her what a worthless, waste of a woman she was. Rose lowered her gaze.

"Hey," he whispered, tilting her head back up. Reluctantly, she did so. "What's wrong?" 

"It's just... I thought you might not want... never mind." She attempted to roll from under him, but John didn't let her get far. 

"You thought what? You should _know_ better than to think I don't want you. I'm just trying to understand what I've done to deserve you, but you've rendered my brain completely useless." John traced his thumb over her bottom lip. "Rose, you saying that you want to give yourself to me... I don't think you know how much that means to me. After everything you've... that you love and trust _me_ enough to... to..." 

His words faltered and a few tears escaped and dropped onto her cheeks. Rose had tears of her own running down her temples into her hair. This beautiful man _loved_ her, truly loved her! Rose was angry with herself for doubting him and vowed she would never doubt again. 

"John," Rose breathed against his lips. "Make love to me." 

His answer was a kiss, one she returned eagerly. What started off as sweet and tender quickly turned fierce and passionate. Rose refused to move her hand from his bum, so she relinquished the hold she had on his locks. She wanted to explore his body, but her hand only made it as far as his shoulder when his lips travelled down her jaw to her neck. 

She squeezed him tight with both hands as he started to worry the skin at the join of her neck and shoulder. She had never thought of her pulse point being an erogenous zone, but she had never been happier to be wrong. With a sigh, Rose bucked her hips up to meet his. 

"God, John, that feels so good!" 

He smiled against her skin, taking the sensitive flesh between his teeth and giving her a little nip. A moan of protest issued forth from her as John sat back on his haunches. _I'm not ready to let that bum go, dammit!_

He reached for the hem of her (his) shirt and met her gaze. He was asking for permission, so Rose gave him her patented Rose smile and raised her arms. The shirt was across the room as quickly as the lightning that flashed outside. 

She fought the urge to cover herself as John blatantly stared at her bared breasts. The blush that colored her cheeks crept down to her chest. Her breathing increased as he reached out and caressed her nipples with a feather light touch. Arousal shot hard and fast to her core and her sex throbbed with want. 

"My Rose," he whispered, "you are so beautiful." 

She didn't think it was possible for her blush to deepen, but the heat against her skin told her otherwise. 

Rose watched, transfixed, as John leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. But, when he gave the stiff bud a long a pull, her eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy and she arched her chest out, offering him more of herself as she laced her fingers into his hair to hold him in place. He continued to suckle from her breast as his hand massaged the other one, teasing the nipple to hardness with rolls and pinches. 

The ball of arousal was tightening and Rose was surprised to find herself so close to climax. She'd never been touched and tasted like this before. John was making her body tremble with pleasure that she'd never known was possible. 

Back arching, she rutted against him, so the tip of his erection pressed against her clit. A breathy moan escaped her lips and, as John took a long, rough pull of her nipple, she rocked her hips again, finding the friction she desperately craved, to sending her flying over the edge. 

She shuddered as her sex clenched, pleasure running white hot through her body. Attempting to muffle her whimpering cries, she pressed her lips against John's temple. 

He continued to gently lick at her breast until her tremors ceased and she pulled his head away from her, her skin too sensitive for his touch. As their eyes met, neither could suppress their goofy grins. 

"Hello." Rose brushed his fringe back off his forehead. 

"Hello. Okay?" 

"Hmmm, more than okay." She situated her hand back on his bum, claiming it as hers. "John, that... that was incredible. I've never..."

His eyes widened in shock. "Never?" 

"No, not from someone else." 

"Rose Tyler, I am so happy I'm your first." 

He leaned down to capture her lips and she opened to him without hesitation. She shivered as his hands came to the band of her sleep shorts, and lifted her hips to aid him in their removal. They joined her shirt on the other side of the room. John stopped and gaped at her nude body. 

"And _where_ are your knickers, Miss Tyler?" 

"Weelll," she imitated him perfectly, "you didn't bring me any." 

The smile he gave her was downright filthy. "Minx." 

Rose hummed in agreement before attacking his pants. She managed to get them over his erection and stopped. She took in his hard cock jutting proudly from his body. _He's massive, Tyler! How on earth is he going to fit?_  

Tentatively, she reached out and swiped the tip with her thumb, collecting some of his fluid. John's hips thrust towards her hand. 

"Christ, Rose." Breathing heavily, he chucked his clothes behind him. 

Unable to take her eyes off his arousal, she began to stroke him lightly at first before growing bolder. The gathering moisture between her thighs told her she was ready for him, but she was still nervous about the discomfort she would probably feel 

"What is it, love?" 

Of course, John would sense her worry. _Okay, be honest. He's shown you he won't run._  

"Um...God, this is embarrassing." She closed her eyes and blew out a slow breath. "Af-after my surgery, the doctor said it might be tender wh-where my cervix used to be. Said it could be that way... for a while and... and 'm afraid that the, uh, the big fella's gonna hurt." 

John leaned up and rested his weight on one arm. Gently, he ran his fingers over the thin, red line just above her pubic bone. 

"Rose, love, we don't-" 

She covered his mouth with her hand. "Stop right there. Just be gentle, yeah?" 

He kissed her palm so she would move her hand. "Gentle, yeah." 

"I love you." 

"Oh, Rose, I love you, too."

Her heart soared just as it did every time he said those three words. He nuzzled her nose with his own as he slid his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Rose reveled in how intimately their bodies were pressed together, his warmth not only affecting her skin but also her heart. 

He used his free hand to position himself at her entrance but, before he pushed in, John pulled his head back to look at her. She watched him open his mouth like he was going to speak, only to close it again. He repeated the motion several times, never saying anything.

"What is it, John?" 

"It seems it's time for my embarrassing moment." 

"What do ya mean, love?" Rose carded her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. 

"It's been a long time for me, Rose. Five years, to be exact. So, uh, this might not... last long and..." John closed his eyes, "I want to make this special for you." 

"You look at me, John Noble." His eyes flashed up to hers. "I don't care if it lasts long or not. I really don't. 'S me an' you. That's what makes this special, yeah?" 

Instead of answering her with words, he cupped her face and kissed her. When John squeezed her shoulder, she knew he was about to thrust in and tried to relax her body. She trembled as his hand sensually traveled from her cheek down to her thigh. She gasped in anticipation when he helped her to hike her leg over his hip. 

"If it's too much, tell me to stop and I will." 

"I know you will. I trust you. Just go slow." 

Nothing else needed to be said and Rose panted as John slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside her. The sensation was slightly uncomfortable, but she knew it would pass. Rose tried to stop the squeak of pain when he reached the end of her channel. The sound came out anyway. She knew he would worry, so she was quick to reassure him. 

"'M fine. I promise, 'm fine. Was just a little tender. Keep going, love." 

The friction of him withdrawing had her gasping his name, and her body readily adapted to his length when he eased back in. She was stretched out and filled to brink... she never wanted the sensation to end. 

"Please... don't stop." She moaned against his mouth. 

With one last kiss to her lips, John pressed his forehead to hers and gradually picked up his pace. Rose was so tightly wound up that her orgasm hit only three thrusts later. She held him tight to her as her body shook uncontrollably. Her inner walls hungrily clenched his cock and the rush of wetness between her thighs had John moving faster within her. She was sensitive, but the thrill of having him fill her over and over again trumped anything else. 

Just a few more thrusts from John had him spilling himself inside of her and Rose's body hummed with excitement and love. She held him as he shook with his release, placing small kisses over his lips and cheeks... anywhere she could reach. 

She smiled when he caught his breath and started to return her kisses. She had never been held so intimately by someone before, the sensation of him kissing her, of him softening inside her, brought her to tears. 

John pulled back from her lips when she let out a small sob. "Rose?" 

"That was... John, that was perfect. Thank you for..." 

She was too overcome with emotion to finish speaking, so she just pulled him tighter against her body, nuzzled her face into his neck, and held on. She knew they needed to get cleaned up but, even as the warmth of their combined fluids flowed from her body, she couldn't bring herself to let him go. 

She whimpered as he pulled out and, when he rolled away from her, her breathing came in gasps, her heart shuddering with rejection. He was done with her. He had used her and now he was going to leave her here alone. _That's how it always happened!_  

"Rose, love, look at me." 

His gentle but insistent voice drew her from her mind and she met his eyes. 

"I'm just getting us a flannel to clean up a bit. I'll be right back, my Rose. Yeah?" 

Rose nodded as she flushed with embarrassment. She hated freaking out over such random things, and was thankful for John's unending patience and understanding. 

While she waited for his return, she laid back and listened to the storm outside. Her breathing had calmed and so had her mind. She watched with wide eyes as he walked back over to her, not at all ashamed of his nudity. 

He sat next to her on the bed. "May I?" 

Confusion marred her face before she realized what he was asking. She ducked her head, too shy to look at him as she answered. "Please." 

_Now_ this _was intimate!_ Rose kept her eyes on his face as he cleaned her with the warm flannel. Once he was finished, he flung the rag into the en suite. 

"Sorry, I freaked out a bit there. 'S just..." She sighed. "I... I _don't_ want to talk about him tonight, but... " 

"Shhh, love. I have a feeling I know what that was about, so we don't have to talk about him. Not tonight at least." John crawled under the duvet with her and propped his head up with his hand. "Now, you see, I just made love with the most fantastic woman... who I happen to be head over heels in love with, mind... and I want a cuddle with her? Whaddya say, Rose Tyler?" 

She giggled. "A naked cuddle?" 

His mock outrage just made her laugh harder. "A _naked_ cuddle? How scandalous!" He rolled his eyes. "Of course!"

"Naked cuddle it is, then. Come 'ere, you." 

Rose and John twisted and molded their limbs and bodies together, snuggling in the warmth of each other. 

She had done it. She'd _made love_ with John Noble and the act was more than she could've ever asked for. Rose fell asleep, in his arms, with a smile on her face. She slept peacefully, not waking for either the loud storm or nightmares.

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Emotional Rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is my 10th wedding anniversary and I'm just so happy, so here is another chapter!
> 
> NSFW in the beginning. TenRoseForeverandever BBE!!!

Her Savior

Chapter 16 Emotional Rollercoaster 

 

Rose knocked on John's office door, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She couldn't decide if her movements were to warm up from the frigid temperatures outside or because of her nerves. _Probably both!_ She didn't like being in this building by herself because a certain French professor was likely to appear out of thin air. Rose hated how self-conscious the bitch made her feel. Fortunately, someone had been with Rose every time Reinette showed up, but that could only work in Rose's favor for so long. 

Through the translucent glass of the door, she saw John's silhouette approaching and a new warmth (one that was quickly becoming familiar) spread through her body. Since she and John had become lovers just over a week ago, her body ached for him. It was difficult to get time to themselves with work and the kids, but they made sure what time they did get together counted. She was busy replaying the last heavy make-out session in her head, not realizing John had opened the door. She jumped when he spoke. 

"And what has you smiling like that, Rose Tyler?" 

She threw her arms around John's neck in an attempt to hide her blush. The movement of his body against hers told her he was bringing them into his office. The door shut and the lock clicked. _Hmmm, this could be interesting..._

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer, Miss Tyler." 

Rose pulled back but refused to let go. She gave him what she hoped was a sexy smile. "I was thinkin' about you an' me. Two days ago." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "In the mudroom." 

His face lit with understanding and he gave her his own sexy smirk. "Oh, yes. That is definitely a memory worth smiling about." 

"Care to relive it?" 

"Maybe. How much time you got?" 

"Weelll." He loved it when she imitated him so she tried to do it often. "I worked through lunch since _someone_ couldn't meet me and River let me off early. Soooo, that means I have quite a bit of time before I have to collect Chloe." 

"Perfect amount then." 

His kiss cut off her giggle. Rose removed her arms from around his neck to drop her purse and shrug out of her coat. John's hands went to her waist as hers wound their way into his hair. She trembled as he deepened the kiss.   

Rose scraped her nails down his scalp to get him to growl, which never failed to soak her knickers. To her delight, he made the sound as he pulled her closer. She loved it when he became almost feral... like he was devouring her. She could feel his erection pressing into her abdomen and an idea formed... she just hoped she could pull it off. 

John was such an amazing man. Even with Rose's limited experience with men, she knew that _good_ men were few and far between. John wasn't perfect, but he was damn near close. He put her first, be it emotionally or physically, and did whatever he could to make sure she was happy, safe and comfortable. She loved him for his efforts and wanted to give him something in return. What she had in mind might not be much, but he would understand the significance of it. 

Summoning up her courage, she started walking him backwards until they reached his desk. She broke the kiss, not just to breathe, but also to taste her way down his neck. Pressing herself closer to him, she encouraged him to lean against the desk. John ran his hands over her back and her hands ghosted down his sides. He froze when she reached the button of his trousers. 

"Rose-" 

"Shhh, let me do this for you." She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. He ran his fingers down her cheek and nodded. The Rose™ smile made an appearance as she sank down to her knees. 

She worked quickly and efficiently to free him, pulling his pants down to mid thigh. His cock sprang free and Rose couldn't stop herself from licking her lips. After a quick mental pep talk, she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft to hold him in place and gave his tip an exploratory lick. His salty taste exploded across her tongue and she boldly took him into her mouth.   

She heard John's sharp intake of breath followed by a groan of her name. Rose bobbed her head a few times in slow succession before releasing him. She looked up into his eyes as she gave him a lick from base to tip, surprising herself with her brazen seduction. His eyes darkened causing her to shiver. 

_Good job, Tyler! Keep it up (Ha Ha! No pun intended)! Focus!!_  

She took him back into her mouth, rubbing her tongue along the underside of his cock, picking up a steady rhythm. 

She faltered when John slid both of his hands into her hair, fear coursing through her. Trying to collect herself, she backed up until his tip rested against her lips and took a deep breath through her nose. She fought the memories that were trying to take her back to that awful time of her life. That one night in particular had been truly horrible. 

"Rose?" Although his voice was husky, she could easily hear his concern. She tightened her grip on his hip and looked down at his shoes. _Come on..._  

After another deep breath, she met his eyes. Upset with the way her voice pleaded, she asked. "Could... could you just... not use two hands?" 

She managed to hold his gaze and saw the moment her odd request clicked. He took both of his hands from her hair immediately and placed them on her shoulders. "Of course, love." 

She gave him a grin and grabbed his right wrist and guided his hand to her head. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, one's fine." 

"I love you." 

Instead of returning the sentiment, Rose engulfed him, taking him to the back of her throat. With her mouth and hand at his base, she worked him towards his completion. The closer he got, the more vocal he became.

"God, Rose! Yes, that's it. Keep going... so close!" 

She took him all the way in then hollowed her cheeks and gave him a good, hard suck as she pulled back. His fingers tightened in her hair as he exploded. She swallowed him down, loving the trickle of his warm come sliding down her throat. Rose gently brought him down using her mouth to clean his cock of fluid. She barely had him out of her mouth before she was being pulled up his body. She moaned as he thrust his tongue past her lips. 

Rose couldn't keep up with the kiss, so she just held on while he took his fill of her. When John finally pulled back, they were panting into each other's mouths. Once he caught his breath, he gave a firm press of his lips to her forehead. 

"Rose. That was... God, I can't even think! Thank you, love. Thank you." 

They stood in their embrace for another minute before John pulled away to tuck himself in and fix his trousers. He led her over to the black leather couch and pulled her down beside him. She went straight to cuddle up against him and hummed with happiness when his arm wrapped around her shoulders to squeeze her to him. 

" _That_ did not happen in the mudroom." 

Rose let out a deep laugh. "No, it didn't. I do recall two interruptions preventing any further doings." 

"Yes, two adorable interruptions that need to learn to stay outside for longer periods of time." Rose giggled. "You know, we have some more time before said interruptions get out of school." 

"Not really." She smiled at his pout. "Hey! Don't do that. I usually leave in a bit to get her, but I need to make up for the extra walk from your building." 

"You _are not_ seriously going to walk to the school! It's freezing outside!" 

"How else am I going to get there?" 

"I'll drive you." He turned his head to look at her. She sighed as he brought his hand from her shoulder to play with her hair. 

"What about your meeting?" 

"Weelll, I'll just cancel it. What good is it being the head of two departments if you can't get your way every now and then." 

"You got me there. Who am I to argue with the head of the department?"

" _Two_ departments, Rose Tyler."

"Excuse me, _Doctor_!" Rose pulled on his tie. "So, what'd ya have in mind for our extra time?"

John turned his body more towards hers and she smiled as his right hand came to rest on her knee. She couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her as his hand began to slide up the inside of her thigh. With her hand still gripping his tie, she pulled his mouth to hers. _Thank heavens I wore a skirt today!_

************************************************************************************

"Have you thought anymore about the Christmas gala coming up?" 

Rose turned to look at John. She settled back into the heated passenger seat. "I have. I'd love to go with you. 'M just a little nervous about it." 

He had stopped at a red light and turned his inquisitive eyes on her. "Why, love?" 

She sighed. "Just, you know, feel outta place around people like that." 

"People like who? Me?" 

Rose winced at his defensive tone. "No, John. People like... like Reinette. People who look down on someone for not having the right education or for not wearing the right clothes." Her voice had risen in volume, but now dropped to a whisper. "People who drop their g's." 

She heard his heavy sigh and her body jostled when the car started moving again. Neither spoke until John pulled up to the curb at the kid's school. 

"Rose, please don't let what others think get you down. You are amazing and have such a big heart. That, right there, makes you a better person than those posh snobs. You _care_ about others, no matter their background." 

Her smile was weak and teary when she spoke her real fear. "Thank you, John, but it's more than that." She looked down at her lap. "'M scared 'm gonna embarrass you." 

He scoffed. "As if that could _ever_ happen, Rose Tyler. You say some daft things sometimes!" 

"Oi!" She giggled as she slapped his arm. 

"There's my happy girl!" He cupped her cheek and she leaned into the contact. "I want you by my side. Always. Please come with me." 

"Yeah, okay."

"Brilliant!" 

The bell rang then and kids spilled out of the school. John had sent a text to Donna and Jenny to let them know that he was going to pick all the kids up. Before long, Beatrice and Peter were in the third row and Jenny climbed into the second. 

Rose was about to ask about Chloe and Tim when she saw the best friends walking with Mrs. MacLeish. Tim ran over to the SUV and Rose opened her door.

"Mrs. MacLeish wants to talk to you, Miss Rose." 

"Thank you, Tim." She looked back at John. "Be right back." 

"Mummy! I passed! I passed!" 

Rose smiled as she wrapped Chloe up in a hug. "That's great, baby!" She looked up at Mrs. MacLeish. "Is this about the gifted placement test?" 

Rose had talked with Chloe about taking the test for year two. She'd explained everything that would happen and the possible outcomes and Chloe had been eager to try it. Chloe had taken the test before their holiday in Devon and had been anxiously awaiting the results. 

"Yes, it does. Chloe exceeded expectations. This young lady is reading at a fourth year level! If it's alright with you, Rose, we'd like Chloe to start year two after we come back from Christmas break." 

Rose had a big, proud smile for her little girl. "That's wonderful, love! I always knew you were brilliant! So, whaddya say? Wanna start year two?" 

"Please, Mummy!" She turned to her teacher. "Can I be in Tim's class? That's Tim Noble. He's my best mate!" 

"Now, Chloe, I can't promise that." Mrs. MacLeish knelt down next to Chloe and whispered. "But I'll see what I can do." 

Mrs. MacLeish smiled and winked at Rose before heading back into the school. She had a feeling that Chloe would be in Tim's class after all. 

Rose picked Chloe up in a hug and swung her from side to side. "I'm so proud of you, Chloe Jacks!" 

"You called me Chloe Jacks! You haven't called me that in so long, Mummy! I like it when you call me that!" 

Rose kissed her baby girl's cheek. She used the nickname for Chloe when she was about four-years-old and had just started to learn how to spell her name. Well, she used it until Jimmy told her to stop and, by told, she meant until Jimmy started slapping her every time she had said it. He had never gotten over Rose using her mum's name and for not giving Chloe his last name. 

"Well, then, I'll use it more!" 

"Yay! Can I tell Tim and Mr. John my good news?" 

"Of course you can, darling. Let's go get in the car. Mummy's cold!" 

Rose had hardly had the door open for her when Chloe started yelling. "Guess what? Guess what? You have to guess!!" 

"Ummm." Tim tapped his chin. "You figured out what the mystery meat really is?" 

"No, silly. That's impossible! You know that." The six-year-old rolled her eyes. 

"Just tell them, sweetheart." Rose chuckled at her daughter's antics. 

"I get to be in year two after Christmas!" She bounced in her seat, clapping her hands. Everyone in the car cheered for her. 

"That's wonderful news, Chloe! I'm so proud of you!!" John crowed, pulling Chloe from the back seat into his lap for a hug. "What do you say we go out and celebrate, huh? Your choice, princess." 

"Chips!" 

"Chips it is! Now, get back there and buckle up! Allons-y!"

************************************************************************************ 

"Okay, Chloe Jacks." The little girl giggled at her nickname. "Here you are, all snug as a bug in a rug!" 

Rose tucked the blankets tighter around her daughter. The temperature had dropped even farther while they were out for chips. 

"Now, if you get too cold, you can climb in bed with me and we can have a snuggle." 

"Yes, Mummy."

"Oh, darling, I almost forgot. I need your list for Father Christmas. He'll be coming soon." 

"I didn't make one 'cuz I don't need anything." She spoke matter-of-factly. 

Rose frowned at Chloe's response. She leaned over and brushed the blonde fringe off of her daughter's forehead. "Don't be silly! Every little girl and boy can think of _something_ to ask Father Christmas for. I know! How about your very own telescope like Wil-" 

"Mum!" Rose closed her mouth, shocked that Chloe cut her off. "I didn't ask for anything 'cuz I know you can't afford it. 'M not stupid, Mum. 'M _six_."

"Oh." Rose felt like she had been punched in the gut. What kind of mother was she? Her little girl wasn't asking for a gift because she knew that her mum _was_ Father Christmas and didn't have enough money to get her one. Rose had been saving for this, putting a little money away here and there. 

"Chloe, it's okay. Mummy has some money set aside for this. So, tell me what you would like please." 

"I'm fine, Mummy. Really. Use the money for other things instead, like groceries or clothes that we need. I don't need anything else." 

"Chloe..." Rose's voice was barely above a whisper. 

"I've got you. That's all I’ll ever want or need. Can I go to sleep now? 'M tired." 

"Of course, baby. G'night. Love you." 

Chloe let out a big yawn. "Love you too, Mummy." 

Rose blinked back tears as she turned out the light and shut the bedroom door behind her. She didn't want Chloe hear her cry. She went through the motions of making tea on autopilot. 

Rose grabbed the pink blanket off the couch and stepped out onto the landing. Huddling up under her blanket, she held her mug close to her face, breathing in its warmth. Now that she was outside, she let the tears fall. 

She felt gutted and numb. Her sweet Chloe had had to grow up too fast. Now, instead of wishing for toys or books for Christmas, she wanted her mum to spend the money on things they needed. What had she done to her baby girl? She couldn't think of any way to fix this. Once again, she was reminded of how she ruined Chloe's life... starting with taking away her childhood. 

After setting her mug down, Rose buried her face into her hands and sobbed. She wept for Chloe and for herself. _I wish you were here, Mum. Please tell me what to do!_ _Help me!_  

"Rose?" 

Her head snapped up and she spied John standing at the foot of the stairs. 

"I saw you from my bedroom window. What are you doing out here, love?" 

At the sound of John's voice, all of the control Rose had shored up crumbled. The tears came relentlessly and she hid her face in her arms. She heard John's frantic rush up the stairs to her side. Immediately, she was wrapped up in his embrace and she turned to nuzzle into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. 

"What is it? Talk to me, Rose." 

She sniffed and hiccupped. "I... I asked Chl-Chloe what she wanted fr-from Father Christmas. She... she..." More sobs squeaked out. "She said she didn't want an-n-ny... anything! Says it...it's 'cuz I can't af-f-f-ord it!" 

Rose dissolved into a slobbering mess. John held and rocked her in his arms. He pressed warm kisses to the top of her head, trying to soothe her. 

"It's alright, love. She didn't say it to hurt your feelings. She is just trying to help in her own way." 

"She shouldn't have to!" Rose wiped at her eyes and nose with her sleeve. "She shouldn't be worrying about things like this. It's _my_ job! _I'm_ supposed to take care of _her_! She needs to be worrying about... about... about nothing, John! Nothing!" She pressed her face back into his chest. "I just want her to be a happy little girl. What have I done to her?" 

She felt the heat from his fingers against her chin lifting up so she could meet his eyes. "Rose Tyler, you want to know what you've done? You've protected her, loved her, and tried to give her everything you never had. You're her mum and you've only ever done what you thought best for her and you're gonna continue to do that. You've raised a beautiful young lady, on your own, and it shows in the way she has your heart and compassion. Just now, she put _you_ first because she loves you. That's what you've done. She is amazing, Rose! And happy! You've seen her with Tim. She's getting better because _you're_ getting better." 

Rose sat quietly for a minute, letting his words sink in. He was right. Since Rose had started seeing John, she allowed herself to be happy and that had been passed down to Chloe. She looked at the man who was proving to be her savior 

"It's because of you." Tears continued to flow down her cheeks and her voice was hoarse from crying, but she continued on. " _You_ make me better. I love you, John."

"I love you too, my precious Rose." He placed a kiss to the tip of her cold nose. "Now, come on in. I told Jenny where I'd be. Let's go in and get some fresh tea and get you warmed up." He stood and reached out and wiggled his fingers at her. 

She smiled and grasped his hand, and let him lead her inside her flat, knowing she would follow him anywhere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. The Christmas Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry I forgot to post yesterday! I completely lost track of the days.
> 
> We get to meet a new character in this chapter!
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever BBE I love you!!

Her Savior

Chapter 17 The Christmas Gala 

 

"There... that should do it." 

Rose sat back after finishing Jenny's eyeliner. The teenager turned to look at her reflection and gasped. Rose smiled fondly at Jenny, pleased that she was happy with her hair and make-up.

Rose had been so honored when Jenny, who had been spending more one-on-one time with her, had asked her for her help getting ready for the school dance. The dance was the same night as the university's gala but, being a school function, it started earlier in the evening. So, Rose had come over early to help. 

Jenny sat patiently while Rose worked the girl's blonde hair into a side French braid, finishing it off as a bun at the nape of her neck. Rose went light with the make-up, using neutral colors to show off Jenny's natural beauty. 

"Absolutely beautiful, you are! Now, I think this shade of lippy will be perfect. Put your dress on first though."

Jenny stood, turned to Rose and embraced her. "Thank you, Miss Rose! You made me look amazing. Where did you learn to do hair like this?" 

Rose tucked a few strands of hair that had fallen back with a bobby pin. "My mum did hair, and I paid attention." She put her hands on Jenny's shoulders. "And, Jenny Noble, you _are_ amazing'. I hardly used any make-up. I didn't need too. You're such a beautiful young lady. Now, go on. Go get dressed. Your dad wants to take pictures when your friends get here." 

Jenny groaned with preemptive embarrassment but did as she was told. A few minutes went by before Jenny stepped out of her en suite dressed in a knee-length, long-sleeved lace dress. The eggplant colored lace complimented her hair and complexion. She wobbled a bit in her black heels, but steadied herself quickly. 

"You are... _stunning._ " Rose breathed. Jenny blushed and looked down at her feet. "Come on. Your dad's waiting." 

Rose turned to head downstairs when a small hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to see Jenny watching her with shining eyes. 

"What is it, sweetheart?" 

"I just... I wanted..." Jenny stopped with a frustrated huff. She pulled on her ear while being mindful of her earrings. "I... I love you, Miss Rose." 

Rose sucked in a sharp breath and tears welled in her eyes. Happiness surged inside her and she folded Jenny in a warm embrace. 

"Oh, Jenny." Rose's voice broke before falling to a whisper." I love you, too. Very much." The two stepped back from one another and laughed. "Oh! Don't smudge your eyes." 

Jenny stopped swiping at her face and took the tissue Rose offered her. After a few touch-ups, they headed downstairs hand in hand. At the sound of Jenny's heels on the stairs, John rounded the corner and stopped dead where he was.

Once again, tears came to Rose's eyes as she took in the sight of John staring at his daughter. She watched as he reached out for Jenny's hand and led her the rest of the way down the stairs. 

"Jenny... my baby girl." He cupped her cheek. "Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Just like your mother." 

Wanting to give them a moment, Rose spoke quietly. "'M gonna go get ready m'self. Jenny, have fun. John, I'll see you in a bit." 

Father and daughter turned to Rose and smiled. Both Nobles mouthed 'thank you'. Rose nodded to the pair before she left.

************************************************************************************ 

Rose stood in front of the full-length mirror that hung on her bedroom door. She was in no way conceited, but she knew she looked good. John had seen her at her worst and she knew that he loved her no matter what, but she wanted to look good for him. 

She smoothed out the knee-length flared skirt of her dress. The dress was a navy blue strapless number, decorated with white polka dots and a red bow situated to the left side of the waist. Red kitten heels completed the outfit. Complementing the fifties-inspired dress, Rose had curled and pulled the sides of her hair up in a style she'd seen in magazines. Her make-up was a bit heavier than Chloe's and she even found red lippy to match the bow and shoes. 

Martha had been a lifesaver, sending the dress, shoes, and a red clutch with Mickey when he came to pick up Chloe for the night. The only thing she didn't have was any kind of wrap or nice jacket. All she had was her navy pea coat. _Needs must. At least it matches._  

A knock on the door brought her out of her self-appraisal. She hurried to the front door and opened it, anxious to see John. 

All the air left her body in a whoosh. He had forgone the pinstripes and opted for a simple black suit. His white shirt was crisp and unbuttoned at the collar. He decided to forgo a tie as well. She licked her lips thinking about what she could do to all that exposed neck. His hair was teased up into his hedgehog style. He looked sexy as hell and downright edible. 

Then she noticed his shoes and laughed.

"What?" He looked down at himself.

"You're wearin' black Chucks!"

"Course I am." He put his hands in his pockets and sniffed indignantly. 

"I love you." 

He came out of his put-on funk and reached for her hands. "I love you, Rose Tyler, and may I say you are perfection made real." 

She blushed and shivered when he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. When he pulled back, she cupped his cheek. "Thank you and _may I say_ that 'm not letting you outta my sight tonight. Someone is definitely gonna try an' pull you 'cuz you, Doctor, are too sexy for your own good." 

He grinned and made the happy noise in his throat she loved so much.

"Ready, love?" He held out his hand. She grabbed her coat off of the hook and took his hand. She was still nervous but, with John by her side, she could handle anything.

********************************************************************************* 

The gala was on the third floor of the university's library. Being that the library was one of the oldest structures on campus, it didn't surprise Rose in the least that it housed a banquet hall. Apparently, the old deans threw quite the posh ball in their day. _Thank God this is 2016 and there's a lift!_  

John checked their coats at the front and the pair walked into the party, hands together with fingers intertwined. 

The hall was beautifully decorated with Christmas themed silk wall hangings that looked like they belonged in a museum. Garland had been artfully wrapped around the multiple chandeliers. On the opposite end of the room stood a gargantuan Christmas tree decorated in red, green and gold. Round tables covered with gold table cloths were set up in a semicircle around the tree. To the left were three long buffet tables that held different varieties of foods. But despite the festive decor, Rose's attention was drawn to the center of the room, a large area set aside as a dance floor. She smiled, imagining she and John pressed together, swaying to the music. She really hoped she would have a chance to dance with him this evening

John's excited voice broke her from her reverie. "Ooh, nibbles! I _love_ nibbles, Rose! Let's go see what they have." 

She watched him with a loving expression as he led her to the buffet tables. She took the small plate he offered her and laughed when he took two for himself. His cheeks turned pink and she thought she heard him mumble something about the plates being too small. Once their plates were loaded down (half of hers held things _he_ wanted), they made their way to a vacant table closest to the warm white lights of the tree. They had just sat down when John jumped back up. 

"Drinks! We forgot drinks. Would you like a glass of champagne, love?" 

"Um, just one, please. Oh, and a water?" 

"Of course. I'll be right back."

She watched as he made his way to the bar that was situated on the other side of the dance floor. _That is one magnificent bum and it's all mine!_

"Rose!" 

She jumped, blushing a little. She turned to see who had called out to her and saw River. Her boss looked radiant in an olive green wrap dress. 

"Hello, sweetie. You look gorgeous! Did you and John just arrive?"

"We did. You look wonderful yourself. Please have a seat. John just went to get us some drinks." 

"Oh, I can't at the moment. I'm looking for my husband. I don't think you've ever met him." 

"No, not in person but I've seen pictures in the library. Isn't that him over there wearing the red fez?" 

"Fez?" River looked to where Rose was pointing and then closed her eyes in obvious annoyance. "Oh, for the love... excuse me." 

Rose was giggling as John came back with two flutes of champagne and a bottle of water sticking out of his coat pocket. "Was that Professor Song?" 

"Yeah, she was looking for Dr. Smith. Ta, love." Rose accepted the wine and took a small sip, sniffing when the bubbles tickled her nose. 

"Well, you can't miss him with his chin and that ridiculous hat." 

Conversation flowed easily while the lovers ate their food. John was working on his second glass of champagne, while Rose still had her first. She watched the other couples on the dance floor. She saw River and Dr. Smith (sans fez) and Clara with someone who could have been her dad. Rose knew Clara's boyfriend was older, but she didn't expect the shock of gray hair. _To each his own._  

Close movement caught her eye and she looked up. She couldn't stop a groan from escaping. John noticed and looked up, and groaned as well. 

Reinette and her date, a smarmy-looking blonde man, stopped at Rose and John's table. The French woman was wearing a red, sequined dress that had an obscenely low V in the front that went just past her navel and the amount of jewelry she had on could probably have fed a small country in Africa. Rose suddenly felt very small and very underdressed, until John wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Jean, how lovely to see you!" Reinette's smile dimmed as she looked at Rose. "And you. I'd like you to meet my date, Harold Saxon." 

John shook the man's hand and Rose nodded politely at Saxon. She was surprised when he reached for her hand and pressed a kiss to the back. 

"My, my, what a beauty you are. Would you be a dear and grace me with your name?" 

Warning bells went off in Rose's head. Her gut intuition told her this guy was bad news... even without being associated with Reinette. She didn't want to tell him her name, but she didn't want to be rude without reason. 

"'M Rose." 

"Rose. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." 

She felt dirty just talking to him and pressed herself closer to John. She looked over at John and was not surprised by the disgruntled look he was giving Saxon.

"So, Mr. Saxon, what is it that you do?" It seemed as if John was taking the attention away from Rose and for that she was grateful.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that. You could say that I'm a master of all trades." 

The two men continued exchanging small talk. Rose watched Reinette, who, in turn was undressing John with her eyes. She caught Rose staring and gave her a haughty smirk. Rose turned her head when someone called her name. Unfortunately, it was Saxon. 

"Would you like to dance, Rose?" 

"I'm sorry, but no. John has all of my dances." She smiled over at her love and kissed his cheek. His answering smile was brilliant. 

"Pity. Let me know if you change your mind. Come, Reinette. Let's see what the bar has to offer." 

Rose sighed in relief when the unpleasant couple left.

"Can you believe him?" Rose shivered. "Yuck." 

"He was laying it on pretty thick. The look on his face when you turned him down!"

John touched her arm, his hand running a circuit from her shoulder to her neck, making her tremble. "You deserve so much better than him," he rumbled, leaning in. The warmth of his touch radiated through her body, the warmth spreading through her veins.

 She _had_ to touch him. Slowly, she placed her hand on his thigh, rubbing in small circles. She looked down at her hand on him. "Good thing I have you, yeah?"

His lips pressed, feather soft, to the shell of her ear. "You need to stop that, love. It's about to become very obvious what I'm thinking about."

Rose turned her head slightly towards John. "And what are you thinkin' about?"

"You, naked and wrapped around me." Another kiss to her ear followed by a little lick.

"How soon can we make that happen?"

 "I want at least one dance with you before we leave."

 "Alright." Rose removed her hand, but not before brushing his half hard cock. "I'm goin' to use the ladies. While I'm gone, you take care of _that_ and then we can dance before we _dance._ " 

"Hurry back, my precious girl." 

She pecked his cheek before she grabbed her clutch and headed to the loo. Thankfully, it was empty so she didn't have to wait. Once her business was done, she washed her hands and began to reapply her lipstick, wondering what it would look like smeared on John's cock. Lost in her erotic thoughts, she didn't hear the door open and close.

"Hello, Rose. Why don't we have a little chat?" 

She turned to see Reinette blocking the door. _Shit! This was not good._

 


	18. I Won't Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's and Reinette's confrontation! The second half is NSFW :)
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever is amazing and therefore all mistakes are mine and not hers!
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! I really appreciate it!!

Her Savior

Chapter 18 I Won't Give Up

 

_She pecked his cheek before she grabbed her clutch and headed to the loo. Thankfully, it was empty so she didn't have to wait. Once her business was done, she washed her hands and began to reapply her lipstick, wondering what it would look like smeared on John's cock. Lost in her erotic thoughts, she didn't hear the door open and close._

_"Hello, Rose. Why don't we have a little chat."_

_She turned to see Reinette blocking the door. Shit! This was not good._

 

Rose put her lippy back in her clutch and turned to face Reinette. Her hackles were raised and she was ready for whatever Reinette had to say. She could face her, because when she left this bathroom, John would be waiting for her. He was all the strength she needed. _Right, let's get this over with._

"And what do you want to _chat_ about? I don't have much time. John is waiting for me." 

Reinette walked towards Rose with a sneer on her face. "You should know that everyone here thinks that it is wonderful to see that you and Jean are together. They are fools. Surely you know that Jean is just using you to fulfill his needs." 

Rose laughed without humor. She stood with her shoulders back, and arms crossed over her chest. Rose was getting stronger everyday and she was not going to let Reinette intimidate her. 

"Using me? I don't think so. You might wanna lay off that expensive perfume." Rose put a hand up to her mouth and used a stage whisper. "I think the fumes are damagin' your brain." 

Rose headed towards the door, completely done with the woman. As she reached for the handle, Reinette grabbed a hold of her arm. Well manicured nails dug into Rose's flesh. 

"Let go of me." Rose spit the words from between clenched teeth. Reinette released her arm, pushing Rose back from the door in the process. 

"No doubt you are used to being manhandled, being the estate chav that you are. I always figured that Jean was using you for sexual gratification before he came to a real woman." Reinette made a show of studying Rose. "No, something is definitely not right with this, because Jean _would_ know better than to take up with the likes of you. Yes, I see the truth now. _You_ are using _him!"_

_This bitch is crazy!_

"Do you hear what's comin' outta your mouth? Seriously! What school gave you a doctorate?" 

Reinette took a step closer to Rose. Rose held her ground. She also worked to hold her temper. Reinette would probably love it if Rose lost her cool and did something stupid like hit the bitch. 

"At least I'm not a lower class _salope_ who has to find a man to support her. Being with Jean has many financial benefits, _non?"_  

She wanted to yell that she didn't take handouts from anyone, that everything she had, she had earned. She also wanted to smash Reinette's head into a mirror for trying to bring her down with cruel words. Rose counted to ten in her head, but did so rather quickly, completely defeating the purpose. _No, she's not worth it, Tyler._  

"We're done here." Rose blew past Reinette. 

As she opened the door, Reinette spoke. "It's just a shame that your daughter has to watch her mother whore herself out, but using a child must work to your advantage." 

A red haze clouded Rose's vision. She placed a hand between Reinette's flawless breasts and shoved her back into the wall. Rose leaned in until she was nose to nose with the troll. 

"Say what you want about me, you French bitch, but if you _ever_ mention my daughter again, you will see just how much of a lower class, estate chav I can be." 

Rose looked in Reinette's eyes, which were wide with fear. Her point had been made. She stepped back, then turned her back to Reinette, dismissing her without a word. 

Once Rose was out of the restroom, she scanned the crowd for John. She was on the verge of tears and needed him to help calm her. She finally spotted him near the edge of the dance floor talking with a woman who often accompanied Reinette to the library. He looked as though he was trying to get away from the black haired woman, who Rose finally identified as Em Racnoss. Not liking John's obvious discomfort one bit, Rose made her way over to them. 

Once she was in earshot, she called over to him. "John, darling! There you are." 

She could see the relief in his face. He reached a hand out to her, which she took gratefully. His skin against hers instantly calmed her nerves. 

"Excuse me!" The woman hissed out in a Romanian accent. " _We_ were talking!" 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Professor Racnoss, but I need to speak with John. Love your frames, by the way. I saw that same style in the checkout queue at the chemists." 

Rose pulled John towards the dance floor, laughing as she watched the Romanian professor take off her expensive designer glasses and throw them on a nearby table. 

"Why, Rose Tyler, that was positively devious of you. Molto bene!" He pulled Rose the rest of the way onto the floor and into his arms as the strains of Moonlight Serenade began.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and met his eyes. "Yeah, well, 'm sick of these stuck-up professors havin' a go at me." 

John's face went from light and humorous to concerned and protective in a heartbeat. "What happened?" 

"Our favorite French professor cornered me in the bathroom, telling me what a low class chav I am and that I'm using you for your money.   Oh! And I'm using Chloe to help sway you." 

"She said that?" His voice was low and calm. Too calm and it scared Rose a little bit. She laid her head on his chest and hummed. 

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I'll take care of her. She won't bother you anymore." His lips were light on the top of her head. 

"No, I don't wanna cause problems. However, she found out that Rose Tyler can _definitely_ hold her own. It was actually my faith in your love for me that gave me the confidence I needed. It felt good. But I really don't wanna talk about her anymore." 

"Fair enough." 

They held each other close and swayed to the classic tune. Neither noticed all the smiles most patrons were giving them, nor did they see the hateful look from Reinette.

As the song came to an end, John leaned down and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to Rose's lips. "Wanna get outta here?" 

"Yes, please." She breathed. 

"Well, then." He tightened his grip on her hand. "Run." 

The pair took off, giggling like mad, out into the night.

************************************************************************************ 

John unlocked his front door and ushered Rose inside. She set her clutch down on the side table and slid off her coat. She turned to watch him deadbolt the door with hungry eyes.

When he turned towards her, she gasped at the dark, lustful gleam in his brown eyes. A shiver ran through her body as John stalked towards her. When he reached her, he grasped her hips and pulled Rose flush with his body, the feel of his erection against her abdomen soaked her knickers.

Her eyes closed as he threaded his fingers in her hair, cradling the back of her head. He lifted her lips towards his, taking just a sip, a confident taste, before pulling back. Rose didn't want him to stop kissing her. She grabbed his jacket lapels and yanked him down to her, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. 

John began walking them backwards while Rose worked him out of his jacket. She was unbuttoning the last button on his oxford by the time her legs met the couch. He laid her down and settled himself between her thighs. 

He left her mouth to place kisses down her throat, turning her whimper of disappointment to one of pleasure. He lingered at her pulse point, alternating between nipping and sucking. Rose arched her body in pleasure and John took advantage of her movement to slide his hand beneath her back to lower her zipper. He didn't manage to get the zip down all the way and just as Rose was about to lift up to help, John gave the bodice a sharp, impatient tug that bared her breasts to him. 

Her gasp at the cold air hitting her bare chest morphed into a filthy moan as John latched onto her nipple. Ever since their first time when he found out he could make her come from just suckling her breast, he made sure to apply this knowledge at every available opportunity... _No arguments from me!_  

Rose slid her hands into his hair to hold him to her as she rocked her hips against him. John pressed his cock harder to her center as he switched breasts. 

Just as she was about to fall over the edge, two warm fingers pushed aside her knickers and thrust deep inside. She keened as pleasure exploded through her body. 

Rose panted as she came down from her blissful high, barely noticing when John pulled off her knickers. He _did_ catch her attention when he sat back on his knees and began to unfasten his trousers. 

He pushed his pants down just past his bum, his cock jutting out hard and proud. When he leaned down to rub the tip of his erection through her wet folds, Rose brought her hands to her breasts. She saw his eyes shoot up to her chest. Rose sank her teeth into her bottom lip, kneading her flesh and pinching her nipples. His breathing became even more ragged and she was done with the teasing. She needed him filling her now! She grabbed his shirttails and pulled him down until his bare chest met hers. 

Rose loved it when they had sex with most of their clothes on. She found it very arousing because, to her, it meant that John was frantic to take her. That he needed her just as badly as she needed him. Besides, seeing John over her with his cock in hand and his open shirt falling around her... _GUH!_

She brought her knees up to his waist, the movement causing her juices to flow down the crack of her bum. She was so wet and ready for him. Not wanting to break the spell that had settled around them by speaking, but unable to refrain from stating her demand, she begged. Her voice was a breathless whisper. " _Please_!" 

Rose cried out in ecstasy when he pushed inside her. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. She slid her hands along his skin to his back, keeping them under his shirt, and settling them on his shoulders. She took a deep breath, loving the sensation of being covered by him. A few months ago this would have been too overwhelming. Now, there's no other place she would rather be. 

John started to thrust with slow and shallow strokes, but Rose needed more. Suddenly, he grabbed her bum and shifted her hips causing him to slide in deeper. 

Her breath hitched and she gave him her tongue touched grin when he didn't immediately ask if she was okay. They were both getting better at being together intimately. She was learning to trust again, and he had learned to trust that she would tell him if she wasn't alright. 

Rose clenched her inner muscles around his cock, encouraging him to move... and move he did! 

He was as deep as he could get and instead of the usual in-and-out, John was doing this magical and insanely erotic roll of his hips with each thrust. _Whatever he's doing_ , Rose managed to think coherently, _it's_ bloody _brilliant!_

With this new technique, Rose's orgasm was fast approaching and John's single pinch of her nipple was all it took. Her entire body trembled as she came hard, her inner walls contracting around John. He kept up his pace while her aftershocks made their way through her. After what could have been seconds, minutes, or hours (her sated brain wasn't sure), John came with a rough growl of her name. 

She ran one of her hands through his sweat-dampened hair and pulled him down for a snog. Their mouths met and parted with a calming frequency and she smiled as he nuzzled his nose into her cheek. 

"Hmmmmm, where'd you learn that?" 

He pulled back some to look at her, brows furrowed in confusion. "What? Sex? I though we'd established that I was well versed in the practice." 

She giggled. "No, you plum! That thing you did with your hips!" 

"Liked that, did you?"

His tone was far too smug. _Weelll, he has every fucking right to be!_

"Can't you tell?" Rose wiggled her hips a little. 

He looked down to where they were both still joined and grimaced. "Yes, I can. We are making quite the wet spot." 

"Howsa 'bout we finished getting undressed and take a nice," _kiss_ , "hot," _kiss_ , "bath."

************************************************************************************ 

After sharing a very _steamy_ bath, the lovers laid together naked in his bed. John was spooned up behind Rose, holding her tightly to his body. Her skin broke out in goose bumps as he began kissing along the curve of her shoulder. 

"I've imagined this almost every night." He whispered into her skin. 

"What's that, love?" She ran her fingers over his forearm that was wrapped around her waist.

"Having you in _my_ bed, wrapped up in my sheets where you belong."

Her breath caught in her throat. "John-" 

He cut her off. "Rose, I'm not asking you to move in... yet. I'm just saying that I love you and I truly believe we were meant to find each other."

She brought their joined hands to her mouth to kiss the back of his. "I feel the same way and _when_ you ask, I hope I'll be ready. But, please know that I love you more than I ever thought possible." 

"I know, my precious girl." 

They settled down into each other's arms, exchanging light kisses and caresses to the skin they could reach. After a few minutes, Rose turned in his arms. 

"John?" 

"Hm?" He placed a kiss to her forehead. 

"You never did answer me earlier." 

"Oh, about the, uh, the hips thing?" She nodded and he blushed. "I saw it on a, on a movie that was on the other night. Thought I'd give it a try. Awful movie, though. About a serial killer, very unpleasant." 

"Well, awful movie aside, your hips were brilliant!" 

"Yeah?" He rolled them until he was on top of her, rubbing his growing erection against her sex. "Want a repeat performance then?" 

"Oh, yes!" 

Rose and John didn't get much sleep that night and if anyone asked, it was the long night in heels that had Rose walking a little funny.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. The Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a day early because this chapter is 99% FLUFF and I know some of us need some FLUFF right now :) Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever... you are AMAZING! Love ya, hon! All mistakes are mine... never hers!

Her Savior

Chapter 19 The Holidays

  

John and Rose sat on a bench in the mall, watching Tim and Chloe play on the indoor play center. From what John could tell, the two kids were pretending to be time travelers, solving some kind of alien mystery. John had some last minute shopping to do, but didn't want to miss out on time with Rose so they had met up after Chloe's appointment with Dr. Pond. Besides, it had proven to be good for Chloe to play with Tim after her sessions. 

He looked over at Rose and smiled as she dipped her cinnamon pretzel into the chocolate sauce. It was so good to see her eating regularly. She'd even put on a few pounds, and she looked wonderful. Her clothes fit her better and she just glowed! She had _needed_ the weight. 

Rose turned her head to smile shyly at him. "You're starin'." 

"And you're beautiful." He reached over and tucked her hair behind her ear. She ducked her head down and blushed. He loved being the cause of that color on her cheeks. "So, Rose, I wanted to talk to you about, weelll, about next week... about what you are going to do. But, I don't want to push 'cause I'm not sure about your traditions, and with all that has happened... and I, I, I..." 

"John, you're ramblin'. Is this about Christmas?" He nodded. "Jenny said you were nervous to ask me about it. Why?" 

"I don't know whether to be grateful for the little tattle-tale or angry with her. But, yes, I wanted to ask you about spending Christmas with us. I just don't want to interfere with anything you and Chloe do." 

"Oh." Rose blew out a breath and spoke, but kept her eyes on the children. "We would usually get up, open her present, then go over to Mickey's and spend the day with him. _He_ was hardly ever around for that and if he was, he was either drunk or high." She smirked. "'Sides he wasn't welcome at Mickey's." 

"So, it was always just the two of you?" 

"Yep!" She popped the p like him. "But, John, we would _love_ to spend Christmas with you. We _did_ plan to go over to Mickey and Martha's that evening for dinner, but they said you all could come too."

"Brilliant! You and Chloe will spend Christmas Eve night with us too, right?" 

Her Rose™ smile was brighter than usual. "Course we will!" 

John made his happy noise in the back of his throat. He knew his Rose loved that. She made him so happy, she and Chloe both. He had even seen a change in his kids. Tim was enamored with Rose, often going to her for hugs and comfort for things that only a mum could give. Though it was Chloe who had made the biggest difference in Tim. He was eight years younger than his sister and the kids at school gave him a hard time because of his high intelligence. Chloe was around his age and very bright as well. The two had an instant connection. Donna had said that John had finally gotten his set of twins with Tim and Chloe. 

But, with Jenny, he had seen the most remarkable transformation. His bashful, little girl who had not one ounce of self-confidence was becoming a beautiful, young woman. It was all because of Rose. She had taken Jenny under her wing. John had watched as Rose's own self-confidence reasserted itself, and in turn, bolstered Jenny's. Rose would show Jenny little tips with hair and make-up, give her advice about fashion, and even talk about boys. Jenny spoke more, laughed more, and actually made plans with her friends. Like now, she was shopping with her girlfriends. 

John still harbored guilt over Romana and his parents but it was no longer all-consuming. He slept better (especially _with_ Rose) and he ate better (especially _for_ Rose). He was back to being a 'glass-is-half-full' kind of guy because of her: his Rose. 

John was very much looking forward to spending Christmas her and the kids. He still needed to bring up New Year's with her. Since Jack had to be out of town for Christmas, Donna and the kids were going with him, and it had been decided that they would all celebrate a late Christmas and the New Year with Donna's family together in Devon. He was sure Rose and Chloe would come, but he didn't want to assume. 

He opened his mouth to ask her when his mobile rang. He knew who it was without looking at the caller ID because he'd been expecting the call. 

"Hello, Louise!" 

"'Lo, Dr. Noble. I have your order here ready for pick-up!" 

"Molto bene! I'll be there in just a mo." 

He ended the call and turned to Rose. "That was Louise. She's a student of mine who also works at this little shop here in the mall. She was just informing me that my order is ready." 

"Yeah? What order's that? The pen set for Sarah Jane? I know you've been waitin' on it."

"Yes! The very one! Be right back, love!" 

He jumped up and she giggled. He hurried off towards the shop, which was down a bit from the play center but close enough that he could still see his little family. Rose was laughing at something the kids were saying. _Good, she's distracted._  

He entered the shop, entitled 'Things Remembered'. It sold picture frames, snow globes, flasks... basically anything that could be engraved and given as a thoughtful gift. He didn't buy Rose's gift from here, just the engraving.

"Dr. Noble, over here." Louise walked from the back room with a black velvet box that was about four inches tall. 

"Evening, Louise. I trust everything came out alright?" 

"Yes, sir. Have a look." 

John opened the box and carefully pulled out the watch that was nestled inside. It was polished stainless steel with a petite band. Small, clear crystals accented the band between the links and around the face. The watch face was an image of the Rosette Nebula. It depicted an open cluster of stars at the nebula's center with a complex kaleidoscope of shaded reds, blues, and violets. He turned the watch over to see the inscription. 

_My Rose. My Love._

_Your Doctor, John_

"Absolutely perfect, Louise.   You're amazing!" 

"Thanks, Dr. Noble. I also have that pen set you ordered." 

John waited while Louise wrapped up the gifts. He had ordered Sarah Jane's gift at the same time he dropped the watch off, wanting to have a cover just in case Rose had been with him. To be fair, it was a nice gift and it went well with the stationary set Rose had bought for her. John was nothing if not thorough.

With Sarah Jane's gift in the bag and Rose's tucked safely away in his jacket pocket, he headed back to the play center. He looked towards the bench and his jaw clenched. Rose sat where he left her, but she wasn't alone and she looked very uncomfortable. He sped up his gait, wanting to get to her. He was able to hear some of the conversation the closer he got. 

"...dinner with me tonight?" 

"No, Mr. Saxon. I'm having dinner with my _boyfriend_ , Dr. John Noble." 

"That's right, love, and we better start heading to the restaurant now." John watched as Rose's tense posture melted away. He reached out for her hand and she stood to take it. Her hand trembled in his grip and John's blood boiled. 

"Dr. Noble, pleasure to see you again. I was just walking past when I saw Rose sitting here all by herself. So, I thought I would keep her company. We were having a nice little chat." 

"No, you weren't. You were trying to ask my girlfriend out on a date and anyone with eyes could see how uncomfortable you were making her." He took a step towards the smug looking bastard. Never again would this scum harass his Rose. "This is it, Saxon. No second chances. Stay away from her." 

With a smirk and a nod, Harold Saxon turned and walked away. John found that odd. He didn't seem like the type of bloke to give up, but he was leaving and that's all that mattered. 

John turned to Rose. "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah. He jus' gives me the creeps." Her whole body shuddered before she looked up at him with a small smile. "Thank you, by the way. My knight in pinstriped armor rides again." 

"Anything for my Queen. Come on. Let's get the kids and go for tea." 

"Okay." Rose bent down and collected her shopping bags. John saw something small and rectangular on the ground at the same time as Rose. She picked it up. "What's this?" 

He came up to look over her shoulder. It was a black business card with gold lettering. 

HAROLD SAXON

PRIVATE INVESTIGATOR 

"Musta dropped it when he was trying to pull me. Oh, well. Hopefully, that's the last we see of him." 

Rose dropped the card in the nearest trash and the pair walked towards Tim and Chloe.

********************************************************************************** 

The sun had just started to rise as John looked at the woman in his arms. She was so beautiful and he had to steal a kiss, just a light peck on her lips. Rose let out a sigh and snuggled further into his embrace. He tightened his hold and laid his head next to hers. 

Last night had been Christmas Eve. The Christmas music had blared in the kitchen as the girls had baked cookies... snicker doodles, of course. While the girls had been busy, John and Tim had put out the presents and filled the stockings. After settling down with their cookies and hot chocolate, John had invited Rose and Chloe to participate in one of the Noble traditions, reading aloud A Christmas Carol. 

Just past halfway, John had noticed Chloe and Tim were sound asleep and Jenny had been fading fast. Rose, however, had been taking her surroundings in with tears in her eyes. She had given him the most breathtaking smile he'd ever seen. He had finished the book for her, then carried the little ones to bed, one at a time. Jenny had leaned on Rose as they'd made their way upstairs. 

He smiled to himself as he remembered the shower he had shared with Rose, that evening. It hadn't been _completely_ innocent, but both had agreed to not get too carried away. Once dried and dressed, the couple had fallen into bed, sleep claiming them almost immediately. 

He had woken up when Rose whimpered. He had been able to tell by her furrowed brows and the small noises she had made she'd been in the early stages of a nightmare. He'd cuddled her close, whispering reassurances in her ear. His heart had swelled when she'd settled down into peaceful slumber. 

"Penny for 'em?" 

Her soft voice shook him from his thoughts. He met her gaze and began combing his fingers through her golden tresses. 

"You insult me, Rose Tyler! My thoughts are worth _way_ more than that!" She giggled, one of his favorite sounds. "But in all seriousness, I was thinking about what a wonderful time I had last night." 

Before she could respond, Chloe and Tim burst through the door yelling, "Merry Christmas!" 

Jenny stood in the doorway as the younger two bounced onto the bed. "Sorry, I tried to hold them back, but the little boogers are pretty persistent pests." 

"Nice alliteration, Jenny!" 

The teenager rolled her eyes at her dad, but had a smile on her face.

"Ready to go downstairs?" Rose climbed out of bed to looks of complete disbelief: Tim and Chloe looking at her like she'd just dribbled on her shirt. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes."

Not long after, everyone sat on the floor in the living room, surrounded by torn wrapping paper. John sat by Rose, his arm around her. They had agreed to let the kids open the gifts from their respective parents before opening each other's. 

Jenny had squealed when she had unwrapped her new smart phone. John had gotten her some smaller gifts as well, but they all took a backseat to her phone. 

Everyone laughed at the gobsmacked look on Tim's face when he ripped the wrapping off of his big present. 

"Is this really for me?" Tim looked at the large box in front of him labeled _Advanced Level Professional Chemistry Set_. 

"Yes, son." John laughed. "We can set it up once we're done here." 

"You're turn Chloe!" Rose reached over and carefully passed Chloe her gift.

John watched as Rose bit her lip in anticipation. He remembered their late night conversation about Chloe not wanting anything and Rose was nervous about Chloe's reaction. He'd told her not to worry but he knew that was easier said than done. 

Chloe smiled with just a little hint of tongue, reminding him so much of Rose. He had no doubt that Chloe was going to break a few hearts during her teenage years, and he was prepared, even now, to fight the boys off with a cricket bat if she needed him to. John figured he should be surprised thinking that, that he would be around for her teenage years, but contentment washed through him. He was comfortable enough with his relationship with Rose to know his thoughts would come true. He _was_ going to be there. He was sure of it. 

Hesitantly, Chloe tore a section of the paper and pulled. She let out a gasp of genuine surprise. "Mum! A telescope?! Oh, Mum, thank you! Thank you! I wanted one so badly!" 

"I know, baby," Rose whispered, tears in her eyes as Chloe threw herself into her lap.

Arms wrapped around Rose's neck, Chloe wept. "I know I told you not to but... Mum, this makes me so happy." 

"That's all I want, Chloe Jacks. For you to be happy." 

As Chloe removed the rest of the paper, Rose passed out her gifts to the Nobles. John brushed a finger across his cheeks to remove the few tears that had escaped. Rose and Chloe fit in so well with them. He pressed a kiss to her temple when she sat back down next to him. 

Jenny and Tim set out opening their gifts. As they did, Rose began to nibble on her thumbnail. John discreetly took her hand from her mouth and threaded his fingers through hers. He knew Rose was upset because she couldn't get them more. He loved how she loved his children. 

"Thank you, Miss Rose!" Jenny smiled as she held up the new palate of eye shadows. "Now you just gotta show me how to put it on!" 

"I look forward to it, sweetheart." 

"Oh, this is just brilliant!" Tim showed his dad and sister the book on important archeological sites. 

John sighed. "I really hope this is just a phase." 

"Oh, hush you." Rose whispered, lightly elbowing him in the side. 

He laughed. "Okay, princess Chloe. This is from us." 

She took the thick, oversized white envelope and pulled up the flap. John now understood Rose's nervousness. He didn't want to go all out on a gift and make Rose feel insecure, but he hoped what the kids and he had decided on would be well received. 

Her little brow furrowed as she read the letter, Rose reading it over her shoulder. Both Tyler's eyes widened. Chloe's jaw dropped as she dug for the other piece of paper. Rose looked at John with unconditional love in her eyes. 

"You got me my own star!!!" 

"Yes, ma'am! That paper you have there is a map so that we can find it with your new telescope!"

Chloe was up in a flash. She jumped over Rose and into John's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She whispered a thank you to him and kissed his cheek. 

While the kids were engrossed in their new gifts, John turned to Rose. "Can I give you your present now?" 

Without waiting for her answer, he held out the box. She grinned and took it, being careful with the paper. She raised the top half of the box and sucked in a deep breath. She covered her mouth with the hand not holding the box, her eyes focused on the watch. 

John hoped this was a good reaction since she wasn't saying anything. He took the watch out and turned it over showing her the inscription. A Rose™ smile and a snog later, he was putting it on her wrist. 

"Now, you have no excuse for not knowing the time."

"I'm still gonna ask you. It's sexy when you just know the time, like you're some kinda time lord." 

"Time Lord?" He tried the phrase out before preening. "I quite like the sound of that." 

"Thought you might." She reached behind her and pulled out a small gift bag. "Um... here." 

He stumbled a bit when she thrust the bag into his hands. He could tell she was self-conscious, but he knew he'd love whatever she got him. 

He stuck his hand into the bag and slowly pulled out a clear, rectangle-shaped glass bottle with a cork stopper. He inspected the contents and came to the conclusion it was sand and written in elegant black script was November 25, 2016. He was puzzled and looked to Rose for clarification.

Her head was bowed and when she spoke, he had to strain to hear. 

"It's sand... from where we sat on the beach. You... you told me you loved me that night and I wanted... I wanted to give you a piece of one of the most _amazing_ moments in my life."

He opened his mouth but no words would come. His precious girl. _His Rose_. 

"Rose Tyler," was all he managed and even that sounded low and hoarse. He cradled the back of her head in his large hand and brought her lips to his. He infused all the love he felt for her into the press of his lips against hers. She deepened their kiss, sliding her tongue between his lips and stroking the roof of his mouth. With a groan, he leaned into her. 

"Hey! There are kids in the room, people!" Tim's shout brought them out of the moment, both adults turning the color of the poinsettia in the corner.

********************************************************************************** 

John sat at Mickey and Martha's dining table. The kids had migrated to the living room to watch Home Alone 2. He smiled when he heard their raucous laughter. Rose and Martha were going over the baby book she'd gotten the couple for Christmas. Mickey walked in from the kitchen, handing John a beer. 

John took a swig of the cold brew. "Thanks, mate." 

"No probl'm. Can I talk to you a sec?" Mickey nodded his head toward the kitchen and John followed. He became a little nervous when the young man pulled the accordion door closed. 

"Everything alright?" 

"Oh, yeah. Gotta present for ya."

John raised his eyebrows in surprise. Setting his beer down, he took the offered token. It was 8 X 10 in shape and he surmised that it was a picture frame. 

He was right. In the silver frame was a picture of Rose and Chloe. The picture had been taken recently. Rose was sitting on one of the bottom steps to her flat with Chloe sitting between her legs. Chloe was her darling self, dressed in her school uniform. However, Rose looked... _radiant._ Her hair shone in the sun, her eyes were bright, and her smile was genuine. She had her arms wrapped around Chloe and she looked truly happy. 

"This is wonderful. Thank you, Mickey. I'm sorry that I didn't get anything for you."

John honestly did feel badly that he didn't have a gift for Rose's honorary brother. He did find it odd that he had brought him into the kitchen to give him this.

"But you did." He took the frame from John and opened the back of it. He pulled out another photo that had been hidden behind the current one. Mickey looked at it with hard eyes before he handed it over to John. 

John had to lean against the counter for support. It was a picture of Rose and Chloe. Chloe looked a little younger and her smile was a bit dimmer, but it was still her. The sight of Rose, though, broke his heart. She was rail thin and, even though she had Chloe in her lap, she was curled in on herself. Her eyes were sunken in and he could see where she had tried to hide a bruise to her cheek with make-up. She gave the camera a closed mouth smile. This was not his Rose. 

"Tha' was taken las' Christmas." 

John's head snapped up. " _Last_ Christmas?"

"Yeah." 

"Why are you showing me this?" John's brows furrowed as he looked back to the depressing picture.

"Cuz this," Mickey turned the frame over to the current picture, "is all 'cuza you. She's _Rose_ again. 'S the grea'est gift. Thank you, John."

The two men embraced and John realized this was his welcome into their family. 

"MICKEY!" 

Rose and Martha's combined shout broke the moment and the men burst out into the dining room. Martha was breathing deeply while Rose rubbed soothing circles on her best friend's back. 

"It's time, Daddy!" Rose told Mickey with a smile. 

Anthony Peter Smith was born shortly after two in the morning on December 26th.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting a night early...Thanksgiving food coma is pending for tomorrow. 
> 
> Heads up: angst ahoy!
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever BBE!!! <3 All mistakes are mine :)

Her Savior

Chapter 20 Unfortunate Events

  

The New Year had started with a bang. Wilf had spared no expense on the fireworks. He'd said the pyrotechnics were for the children, but everyone knew better. When midnight had struck, the kids had cheered at the show and Rose had gotten her first _ever_ New Year's midnight kiss. 

Now, Rose stood with Chloe just outside the school. She fixed her girl's braid then knelt down to talk to her. 

"Okay, first day in year two. How you feelin', baby?" 

"I'm _fine_ , Mum. Tim is gonna be in there." 

"I know. I just worry. You're gonna do great! I'll be here to get you after school and I can't wait to hear all about it, yeah?" 

"Okay, Mum. I love you." 

"Love you too, darling."

Rose kissed Chloe on her forehead and gave her a tight squeeze. Her baby girl was skipping a year! She was incredibly proud, but also sad. She was growing up so fast!

The walk to the library was windy and Rose buried her nose into the multicolored scarf Harriet and Wilf had given her. She smiled as she thought of John's grandparents. Oh, she loved them! Not only did they make her feel like part of their family, but they had accepted Chloe with open arms as well. And Chloe felt just as comfortable around them: she hadn't hesitated to grab Wilf's hand to bring him down to the beach with her telescope. She _had_ to show him her star! 

Rose was storing her purse in her locker at work when Clara called out to her. 

"Rose, River needs to see you in her office." 

"Be right there." 

Rose made her way back to River's office, curious as to why she needed to see her. When she reached the office door, she heard the sounds of a heated discussion, but she couldn't make out the words. She hated to interrupt, but knocked anyway. 

"Come in, Rose." 

Upon opening the door, Rose knew something was wrong. River looked extremely tense and unhappy. An older man stood behind the professor with his arms folded and a defeated expression on his face. Rose recognized him: Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, the dean of the university. He was a sweet man and always took the time to speak to Rose whenever he visited the library. 

"You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes, Rose. Please have a seat." River gave her a small, forced smile. She sat in the chair before the desk as her stomach jumped up into her throat. 

"Is everything alright?" Rose was hesitant to ask, positive she didn't want to know the answer. 

"No, unfortunately, everything is not alright. You've met the dean, haven't you?" 

"Yes." Rose gave him a small smile. "Nice to see you again, sir." 

"You too, Rose." 

River cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Someone has found out about your past." Rose gasped and broke out in a cold sweat. "I promise I did not betray your confidence. We don't know who found out or how, but it was reported back to one of our major benefactors." 

River closed her eyes, her nostrils flaring and her fists clenching in anger. Regardless of the circumstances, Rose found relief in the fact that, at least, she knew her boss (her friend) stood by her side, defending her. 

"But, I don't understand." Rose looked between the two others in the office. "What I did... What happened was self-defense! Why should this matter?"

Professor Lethbridge-Stewart took the seat next to Rose and took her hand. "It doesn't matter. Not to us. But this man is a very important person to the university and told us that unless we terminated you, he would withdraw all funding. And I'm so sorry, Rose, but the university would take a major hit if that happened." 

River made a derisive noise in her throat. "I can't believe someone is making such a huge fuss over nothing! This is ridiculous, Alistair, and petty!" 

"I know, River, but unfortunately my hands are tied." 

Rose fought back the tears and looked down at her lap. She thought of John and the possibility of this affecting his position. Her heart was breaking. She knew this was for the best, but it still hurt. Who could have done such a thing? 

"It's okay, professor. I understand. I'll just get my purse and leave." As she stood, two tears made their way down her cheeks. "Thank you, Professor Lethbridge-Stewart. Thank you, River. For everything." 

"Rose, wait." River stood and handed Rose a business card. "This is a friend of mine, Sally Sparrow. She runs the public library and she said she could use your help. It's just part-time, but it's something until you find something better. I told her you would stop by." 

"Thank you." Rose could only manage a whisper. She was trying her best to not break down in front of them. She accepted the hug River offered then made her way to collect her things. Clara approached Rose as she shut her locker. 

"So, what did she want?" 

"Um, she had to let me go." Rose sighed because she knew Clara was not going to let her just walk away. 

"What!? Why? Why would she do that?" 

"It wasn't her.   Was an issue with funding or somethin' like that. 'M not exactly sure." _That sounded believable._ "Sorry, Clara, but I gotta go. Gonna go meet someone about another job."

"Okay, Rose." Clara embraced her friend. "I'll text you later to see how you are." 

"Thank you." Rose's lip quivered, but she held it in. She _would not_ break down. At least not here.

She was supposed to meet John for lunch today. He was currently teaching a lecture, the first of the new term, so she got out her mobile to send him a text. She really wanted to talk to him, to tell him about what had happened. Rose knew that if she called him, he would answer but she wouldn't do that. He had more important things to focus on. She could wait.

 _Can't make lunch. Sorry. Will call you later. ~RT_  

She slipped her mobile back into her purse, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Once she made it on a bus heading towards the public library, she let a few tears fall. What was she going to do? She managed to get by with what she was making, but she had never able to build her savings back up. She essentially lived paycheck to paycheck. And now, _if_ she got this job, it would only be part-time and she definitely wouldn't make what she made at the university. 

_You can say goodbye to those free classes._

That hurt too. She didn't want to work at the library forever. She wanted to get her degree and eventually be a counselor or social worker. She longed to help others who were in similar situations that she had been in.   

 _Well, Tyler, it looks like you'll be back working in a shop._  

She wiped her face as she stood to get off the bus. If she had to work two jobs then so be it. _I've struggled before, I can do it again_. This is just a setback. Granted, it was a big setback, but she would make it work. 

She checked her appearance in her compact before heading into the library.

*********************************************************************************** 

Well, she got the job. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, nine a.m. to two p.m. Fifteen hours a week. Now, all she had to do was find a second job. Spotting a newsstand, she headed over and bought a paper. She settled down on the front steps of her new place of employment and turned to the job ads. 

She hadn't heard from John yet, but she expected to any minute now. His lecture was finishing up and he would soon get her message. She didn't know what she was going to tell him. He would be upset for sure. Her mobile buzzed a few minutes later. 

 _Is everything alright? ~JN_  

She closed her eyes when the tears threatened to fall again. John cared so much about her. She just didn't want to tell him what happened with text messages. 

_Not really, but we'll talk later ~RT_

_I'm coming to the library ~JN_

_I'm not there ~RT_  

Instead of a text, her phone started to ring and John's smiling face stared back at her. She didn't even get a chance to say hello. 

"Rose? Where are you, love? What's wrong?"

At the sound of his voice, all of the emotion she had been holding back broke free. She started crying in earnest. 

"Rose! Talk to me, Rose. Are you hurt?" 

She shook her head but then remembered that he couldn't see her. "No, 'M not hurt." 

"Where are you, love?" 

She sniffled and took a few calming breaths. "'M sittin' on the steps of the public library. Someone found out about what happened with Jimmy. Said they'd pull funding from the university unless I was fired." 

"What? Did they say who?"

"No, just that it was someone important. I came to _this_ library cuz River had a friend who said she'd give me a job. I got it, but 's'only part-time." She began chewing on her thumbnail. 

"Oh, love. I'm so sorry. Go inside and wait where it's warm. I'm coming to get you." 

"What about your classes? You can't cancel them. 'S the first day back!" She looked down when she tasted blood. She had nibbled her nail down too far. 

"Sod my classes. You are more important than any of that. I'll be there soon." 

While she waited for John, she browsed the job listings. She circled a few viable options with the intent to phone them tomorrow. She checked her beautiful new watch and estimated that John would be here soon. Sure enough, when she looked up, he was launching himself up the library steps. 

All she wanted was to be in his arms. She flung herself out the doors, and they collided. Rose began sobbing into his chest while he pressed kisses to her hair. 

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry. Come on, let's get in the car."

Rose let him lead her to his vehicle. "Are you hungry?" 

"I don't think I can eat anythin' right now." 

"Will you try? For me?" 

She nodded and he took her to the chippy they went to on their 'first date'. Before long, they sat with their basket of chips. Rose poured vinegar on her half as he salted his half. She reached for a chip, but dropped it when the vinegar made her thumb sting. 

"Shit!" She put the tip of her thumb into her mouth to try and soothe the burn. 

John reached over and pulled her hand away from her mouth. He inspected her thumbnail and frowned. 

Rose pulled her hand back. "I was upset." 

"Oh, love. I know. I just don't like seeing you hurt." He handed her a fork before using his own to spear a chip. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

She took a sip of her water, trying to decide what to say. She set down her cup and sighed. "There really isn't anything to talk about. What's done is done. " 

"No, there is plenty to say! Who found out and how? There would be a public record of your case, but it's not like it was headline news. No, someone went _looking_ for this." John's brow was furrowed as he took out his mobile. 

"What are you doing?" She was worried about him getting involved in anything. She didn't want the same thing to happen to him. 

"Just sending Jack a text." He didn't look up as he typed away on his phone. 

"About?"

"The organization that Jack works for has the means to maybe help us find out who did this to you." He held up his hand to stave off her protest. "Whoever did this had malicious intent and I'm worried that they might not stop there." 

Rose sat back, stunned into silence by this revelation. While John continued his text conversation with Jack, she tried to think of anyone who would do something like this. One name popped up immediately. 

 _Reinette._  

"John, do you think it could have been Reinette?" 

His head snapped up, rubbing the back of his neck as he contemplated her question. Seconds later, his eyes grew dark.

"It could be. Her family _is_ very involved with the University's funding, and she has never been kind to you. But I know one thing: if I find out it was her, she _will_ regret it!"

************************************************************************************ 

Rose had managed to talk John into going back to work to teach his remaining two lectures. With a promise to pick her up at six to take her out, he left her at her flat with a kiss. 

She had made arrangements to join Donna to pick the kids up from school. She'd packed Chloe an overnight bag since the kids were going to be sleeping over at Donna and Jack's house. 

The two women were now waiting outside for the kids to come out. Rose smiled wide when Chloe ran out beaming, Tim not far behind her. 

"How was your day? Do you like year two?" Rose wrapped her arms around her daughter, wishing she could soak up the happy energy Chloe was exuding. 

"Oh, Mum, it was great! 'M in Tim's class, but the teacher won't let us sit by each other." Rose laughed at Chloe's scrunched up nose and pouted lips. "But it was brilliant! We had a surprise Maths quiz!" 

"On the first day?" Rose stood, taking Chloe's backpack from her. 

"Yep!" She popped the 'p'. "And I got an A!!" 

"That's wonderful, darling!" 

Once they returned to Donna's, Chloe surprised Rose by pulling her into the study.

"What is it, love?" 

Chloe pulled a folded up piece of paper from the pocket of her cardigan. "Next month year two is having a father and daughter dance." Rose held her breath. "Do you think Mr. John would take me?" 

Rose let her breath out in a whoosh. "'M sure Mr. John would love to take you. Do you want me to speak to him?" 

"No, Mum. _I'll_ ask him. Remember? 'M _six_." The _duh_ was heavily implied.

Rose pushed her mini-me's hair behind her shoulder. "How could I forget?" 

"I have no idea, Mum."

***************************************************************************** 

After the kids had had their snack, they settled down to do their homework. Donna came from the kitchen and approached Rose. 

"I have to run to Tesco and get a few things. Jenny agreed to watch the kids. Do you need me to drop you home to get ready?" 

Rose looked at her watch (she smiled every time she did); John would be picking her up in forty-five minutes. "Yeah, that would be great."

She made her rounds with the children, giving hugs and kisses. As Donna drove her the two blocks home, Rose sent John a text. 

 _Dress code for the evening? ~RT_  

She got an immediate answer. 

_Causal. Leaving my office now. See you soon, love. ~JN_

Now that Rose was alone in her flat, the melancholy of her situation began to sink in again. 

While she touched up her make-up, she contemplated each of the jobs she'd circled. The boutique would be nice, since she had the experience. There was one for a secretary position at some place called H.C. Clements, but she doubted that would be for her.  There was an antique shop and a shoe store, too. She avoided the listings for chip shops all together. 

One artfully messy bun later, Rose slid on her jeans and a maroon, v-neck jumper. She adjusted the neckline to show just the right amount of cleavage. Putting some black flats on, she headed into the kitchen for some water. She was just taking a sip when she heard the knock on her door. 

She set her glass down and walked over to the door and pulled it open. "You don't have to knock, John. It's unlo-" 

"Hello, Rose. Long time no see." 

"Adam!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! In celebration of being finished with the story (some edits still need to be done to the last two chapters), I plan to post 2 times a week. There will be 27 chapters in total. TenRoseForeverandever is amazing! BBE!! All mistakes are mine.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains physical violence and non-con touching!!

Her Savior

Chapter 21- Surprise Visitor

  

_One artfully messy bun later, Rose slid on her jeans and a maroon, v-neck jumper. She adjusted the neckline to show just the right amount of cleavage. Putting some black flats on, she headed into the kitchen for some water. She was just taking a sip when she heard the knock on her door._

_She set her glass down and walked over to the door and pulled it open. "You don't have to knock, John. It's unlo-"_

_"Hello, Rose. Long time no see."_

_"Adam!"_  

Rose stood in complete shock. Jimmy's half-brother was at her door. Although he was just a few inches taller than Rose, he was stocky and it looked like he had hit the weights hard while he was in prison. 

"Adam, what... what are you doing here?" 

"Where ya manners, Rosie? Ain't ya gonna invite me in?" 

Rose knew John would be there soon, but there was still no way she was letting Adam in. 

"I don't think that's a good idea." 

Adam pulled out a switchblade and flicked it open. "Oh, I think it is." 

Rose's heart pounded as she frantically thought of a way out of this. Adam held the knife out as he walked toward her, causing her to back up into the flat. He kicked the door shut behind him and gestured to a kitchen chair. "Sit." 

Trembling, she didn't dare not comply. She was terrified of what Adam would do to her, but she couldn't help be grateful that Chloe wasn't there. She watched as he made his way around the room and cringed when he picked up a school picture of Chloe. 

"This her? This my niece?" Rose remained silent. She could not bring herself to think of the bastard as any kind of family. "She's cute. Bit unfortunate that she looks like ya. Tell me, Rose, does she know tha' her _mum_ murdered her da'?" 

How dare he show up here and make the accusation of murder. He knew all about how Jimmy abused her. And for him to even speak of Chloe? He had no right. Chloe had been there on that terrible night, witnessed the entire thing. Rose jumped up from her chair, seething. She shouted at him. "It was self-defense and yes, she knows! She was there!" 

As Rose was shouting, Adam threw the picture on the ground and rushed toward her. The slap was quick and painful across her left cheek. She had known he would react to her outburst, but she just hadn't been able to stop herself from saying it. 

"Watch ya self, ya slag! We all know tha' Jimmy was the calmer one compared to me. Now sit back down!" 

She obeyed, never taking her eyes off him. Her cheek stung but she didn't press her hand against it. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her trying to ease the pain. 

Adam stared her down. "Let's see. You're pro'bly wonderin' 'ow I got outta prison and 'ow I found ya. Since 'm such a nice bloke, I'll tell ya. 'S not like you're gonna be able to say anything when 'm done with ya." 

 _Shit! So he_ does _mean to kill me._ All she needed to do was keep him talking. John would show up and help her. _Please, John. Hurry!_

"'Ere I am, in prison, mindin' me own business, an' I get a visitor." Adam was pacing back in forth in front of her, his hand with the knife shaking. "'S some bloke I've never met, but says 'e's got information for me. Said his name was Saxon an' 'e had a client tha' was interested in me. Said she needed my help. Tha's when I found out about me brother." 

He had stopped in front of her, the rage plain on his face. He reached out and grabbed her hair by the bun and wrenched her neck back. She couldn't suppress her cry of pain. Tears slid down her cheeks as Adam pressed the tip of the knife to her throat. 

"'E told me 'ow my brother's whore 'ad bashed 'is 'ead in an' ran away with 'is kid. Told me 'e knew your where'bouts and 'is client wanted to scare ya outta the picture. Seems you're movin' in on her territ'ry. Found all 'bout you, my niece, and 'er bloke you've been givin' it up for. Shame on ya, Rosie." 

Rose whimpered as he pressed harder and felt the warm blood trickling down her neck. "Please, don't." 

"Oh, 'm jus' gettin' started. So!" He pulled back and Rose raised her hand to the small puncture wound. "Where was I? Oh, yeah... this client. Saxon told me she could get me released on parole if I played nice.   Said I could do tha' but I wanted to meet her, yeah. Wanted to see who was givin' me a chance of a lifetime. Release from prison _and_ I get to fuck you up? 'Ow could I resist an offer like tha'?" 

Rose just stared at him. Apparently, he wanted an answer. He backhanded her across the cheek again, knocking her to the ground. "I axed ya a fuckin' question, bitch!"

She still didn't answer. Rose knew it would do no good. Jimmy had behaved just like this, too. Even if it was what he had wanted to hear, he still went on. Adam would be no different. 

He reared back and kicked her in the chest. The air rushed from her lungs and the pain was preventing her from getting it back: she was struggling to breathe and stay conscious. She had to keep going. John would be here any minute and everything would be alright. 

"So, I get out an' I get to stay at some fancy 'otel. Can ya see me in a place like tha'?" He reached out and patted her none to gently on the head. "Best not answer tha' one, yeah? 'Magine my surprise when one hot-lookin blonde comes into my room. Even 'ad the accent! Told me I could call 'er Reinette.   She explains tha' she'd keep me outta prison, even set me up with some cash, I jus' gotta take care'a you, and I quote, _by_ _any means necessary."_  

He grabbed her by her upper arms and hauled her up against the wall. She flinched when he jammed the knife into the wall next to her head. He pressed his body into hers to hold her upright. "Ya know, Rosie, for as high an' mighty she was... she gave terrible 'ead. Too much teeth. An' don't get me started on the shaggin'! It was like fuckin' a cold, wet rag." Adam shivered. "Blech!" 

His hands left her arms. One went to hold her by her throat, the other started roughly groping her breast over her jumper. Rose closed her eyes and fought the bile back down. 

"Bet you're a good fuck," he whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe. "Jimmy always said 'e enjoyed ya. Why don't ya give me a lit'le taste?" 

He squeezed her breast with a firmer grip. Rose thought of John. His smiling face. His obvious love for her and her daughter.   That was all she needed. She brought her knee up and nailed him in the groin. 

Adam doubled over and Rose made a break for it. She didn't make it far when she felt a hand around her ankle. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with white spots flashing before her eyes. She tried to move, she just wasn't quick enough. 

Adam crawled over to her and straddled her waist. He landed a swift punch to her right side. Before she could recover, he wrapped his hands around her throat. 

"Ya fuckin' cunt!" He slammed her head onto the ground then tightened his hold on her. Rose clawed at his arms, but he was too strong. "'M gonna take wha' I want whether ya are awake or not! An' after tha', I'll bash ya 'ead in jus' like ya did to Jimmy. Whaddya think, Rosie? I'll be ya daugh'er's only livin' relative. I think she'll like livin' with Uncle Adam." 

Rose fought back harder, trying to hurt anything she could reach. He just held her throat tighter and she started gasping for air. She was aware of Adam undoing her jeans, but all she could think about was Chloe and John. It may be too late for her, but she knew John would protect Chloe with his life.

Just as Adam's hand pushed into her knickers, he suddenly disappeared. As quickly as she could, she rolled onto her side and took in gulping breaths between coughs.

_What happened?_

She then heard the most beautiful voice in the universe.

"You will not get anywhere _near_ my daughter!" 

Her heart jumped out of her chest at those words before blackness claimed her.

************************************************************************************ 

John pulled into Sarah Jane's driveway and parked near the garage. He hoped Rose was doing okay. He wanted to take her out and take her mind off being let go from the library. 

Jack had promised him to look into Rose's termination. He was in between cases so helping out wasn't a problem. John was grateful for his brother-in-law when Jack told him ' _Rose is worth fighting for._ " 

He told Rose to dress casually. Being that it was the first day of classes, he had worn his brown pinstripes. He removed his jacket and tie, for a more casual look, and then rolled his sleeves past his elbows. He knew Rose had a thing for his manly, hairy arms. 

He ascended the stairs and he could have sworn he heard someone shouting, calling someone a 'fucking cunt'. A dull thud followed. John had the good sense of mind to take out his phone and press Jack's contact as he rushed up the stairs. He pushed the door open and fought the urge to be sick. 

Rose was sprawled out on the ground with a strange man perched over her. She was turning different shades of red and blue due to the man's hand around her throat. His words finally registered to John. 

"...I'll be ya daugh'er's only livin' relative. I think she'll like livin' with Uncle Adam." 

Then John noticed where the man's other hand was and he let out a growl.

It all happened in a split second. He dropped his mobile on his way to grab Adam by his hair and shirt collar. He yanked the trash off his Rose, causing Adam to slam into the doorframe shoulder first. 

"You will not get anywhere _near_ my daughter!"

His words were strong, but deadly calm as he stood over the bastard. John watched as Adam struggled to make his way back up, all the while thanking God that Rose was coughing: It meant she was alive. 

Adam finally staggered to his feet. 

John Noble knew how this was going to end. A fury was building in his mind and body. He felt like he was transforming into an unstoppable force, like a hurricane. That's what he was: an oncoming storm. _NO!_ He was _THE_ Oncoming Storm. He would protect his Rose even if it meant killing this piece of shit. 

Adam stalked towards John. He noticed that Adam wasn't lifting his left arm. _Good, I'm glad I was able to cause him pain._ John wasn't surprised by his dark thought. This man had hurt his Rose, had been going to rape her and, most likely, kill her. 

John would save her... no matter the cost. 

Adam lunged at John, but John was quicker and landed a solid right hook to Adam's jaw. He stumbled over, but was able to regain his footing. Adam spat blood from his mouth and laughed. 

"Ya must be the cock tha's causin' all the fuss. I gotta say, man, the French bitch was a lousy fuck..." John's blood boiled. It had been Reinette after all. "... interrupted me before I could find out 'bout our girl 'ere. No worries, I'll get back to it then go pick up my niece. Jus' gotta deal with you first." 

"Not gonna happen." 

Adam circled John, getting ready to strike. John watched him, readying himself for the attack. A sharp cry of pain from Rose drew his attention for a brief moment. As he watched her struggling to sit up, a sudden stinging pain blossomed across his cheek, as Adam's fist connected with his face. 

John staggered back with the force of the blow, and hit the ground. Adam landed a swift kick to his gut, and continued to circle him, taunting him with vile words about Rose and Chloe, but just the thought of those two girls gave John strength. 

He waited until Adam was in front of the open door before he launched his aching body into the man. John's shoulder connected with Adam's chest and the force threw the criminal backwards. The trajectory of Adam's fall played in slow motion before John's eyes, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Adam tumbled over the top rail of the stairs.  
As he dropped, Jack appeared and lunged to break his fall, but didn't make it in time. Adam landed on the concrete below with a loud crunch. 

"ROSE!" John turned and ran back into the flat. He spotted her near the couch, now turned onto her stomach. He fell to his knees beside her and cautiously turned her over. He was vaguely aware of Jack talking on his phone in the background and the sirens in the distance. 

He let out a breath of relief when he saw that Rose was breathing. It was rapid and shallow, but she was breathing. Her left cheek was bright red and he could see the bruises starting to form. Her throat was also turning different shades of red, blue, and purple. A small amount of blood oozed out of a wound near her carotid artery. John closed his eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks. Just one half of an inch over and she would have been dead. 

John noticed her open jeans and willed away the thoughts of what had nearly happened to her. He clutched her tighter to his chest, but immediately released her when she cried out. 

"Rose? Rose, it's John. Can you hear me?" 

Her eyelids fluttered but did not open. When she spoke, her voice was a hoarse whisper. "Knew you'd come." 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Always. I'll always come for you."

She managed a smile before grimacing in pain. "It hurts." 

"Shhh, it'll be alright, love. The medics just arrived. We'll get you fixed up in no time." 

"Chloe?"

"She's at home with Donna." Jack came over, knelt down, and brushed his hand across her cheek. "Don't worry about her. She's safe and sound." 

"'Kay. And... Adam?"

John looked at Jack, wanting to know the answer to that too. 

"He's alive, but it looks like his neck is broken. He's being taken to the hospital with a Torchwood agent standing guard. I don't think he will be moving any time soon but I'm not taking a chance." 

John kissed Rose on her forehead, cheeks and nose before planting a soft one on her lips. She gave him a faint smile, but had still yet to open her eyes. 

"What 'bout you?" 

"Oh, I'm alright. I let him get two hits in before I ended it." 

"You think... you're so... impressive." 

"I _am_ so impressive." He pressed his lips to her forehead one more time. "Hush, love. Rest your throat. The medics are coming up for you now." 

She gave him a slight nod and settled in his arms, appearing as comfortable as possible for her current state. 

John looked from the angel in his arms over to Jack, tears falling fast. "I was almost too late, Jack. I..." 

"Hey," Jack grabbed the back of John's neck and met his eyes, "don't do this. No what ifs, okay? You made it and she's okay. You did good, Doc. Now let's get our girl to the hospital."

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovebirds spend yet another night in the hospital. So much love to TenRoseForeverandever!!

Her Savior

Chapter 22   Aftermath 

 

"Your mummy is sleeping right now... Yes, princess... I'll have her call as soon as she wakes... Tell her I'll call her back... Yes, yes, she's right. I _am_ rude and not ginger... Talk to you soon... Bye." 

Rose had finally surfaced from her deep sleep, enjoying the sound of John's voice. She smiled when she realized he'd been talking to Chloe. A memory was working its way to the front of her mind. 

_You will not get anywhere_ near _my daughter!_

Adam! Rose jerked awake and immediately cursed the action. She fought to remember how it all ended, but the throbbing in her head made it impossible.

"Thank God! You're awake!" John was in her line of sight in a heartbeat. "Are you alright, love?" 

"My head... is killing me." 

"Here." John gently laid an ice pack on the top of her head. "You have a concussion." 

She sighed. "What else?" 

John winced as he scratched the back of his head. "Let's see. We'll start from the top. We've already covered the concussion. You've got bruising to you left cheek with a crack in the cheekbone. You have some soft tissue damage and bruising to your throat. Oh, also a small wound. I'm assuming he did that with the knife that was stuck in the wall." Rose gave a slight nod. "Thought as much. Four cracked ribs and a mildly bruised right kidney." 

She attempted to clear her throat and John offered her a spoonful of ice chips. "Ta." She let the ice melt in her mouth before swallowing carefully. "Okay, so nothing I've never had before. Good." 

"Good? Rose-" 

She cut him off. "How are you?" He had a black eye and from what she could see of his hand holding hers, it was cut and bruised as well. Her heart swelled as she looked at her lover. "My knight in shining pinstripes." 

"Oh, I'm alright. What you see is what you get. Weelll, took a kick to the gut, but I'm fine." 

"I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you." All she could manage was a whisper. "I knew if I kept him talking, you would get to me before... And, well... you did. Thank you for saving my life... and I don't just mean tonight." 

He moved to sit on the edge of her bed and leaned forward to press a light kiss to her lips. Leaning his forehead against hers, he spoke quietly. "I heard someone yelling. I called Jack but never got a chance to speak to him. When I walked in and saw you... what he was doing to you..." 

John wept openly then and Rose's heart broke for him. Their tears combined in a pool on their joined hands. 

"I'm sorry, John. I'm sorry you had to see that." 

He sniffed as Rose reached up with her free hand to wipe his tears away. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Adam did this. Weelll, he had some help, but that's a story for another day." 

"What happened to him?" 

"Broke his neck when he hit the ground. Doctors said he'll most likely be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life. His mouth's not paralyzed. Woke up screaming. Said he was set up." 

Rose snorted, wincing at the pain it caused. He offered her more ice chips and as they melted in her mouth, she watched John fuss over straightening out her blanket. Once he appeared to be satisfied, she spoke. 

"John, I heard you. When you came in and pulled him away, I heard you. You called Chloe your daughter." Rose licked her bottom lip, working to get the courage to say what she wanted to say. He spoke before she could. 

"I did." He brushed the hair back from her forehead. "That's how I see her. I love her, Rose, as if she were my own." 

Tears flowed unheeded down her face. She brushed them away with the back of her hand. "John, I... It makes me so happy. I thought it would be too soon to feel that way, but I can't help it. And I know Chloe loves you, too!" 

"Rose Tyler." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. "It's not too soon when it feels this right." 

"Yeah," she whispered. She accepted more ice chips. "That was Chloe on the phone, right? What time is it? I'd like to call her." 

"It's 10:48." _No watch needed... sexy!_ "I have your watch, by the way." 

"Oh, good! Can I use your mobile?" He handed it to her. "I can't believe she's still up." 

"Donna said Chloe wouldn't go to sleep until she talked to you." 

Rose pressed the icon for Donna and waited for her to answer. John motioned to the bathroom and stood. 

"So you finally calling me back, spaceman?" 

Rose managed a strangled giggle. "It's me, Donna." 

"Rose! You sound horrible! Are you okay?" 

"I hurt all over, but other than that, I'm okay. It could have been so much worse, Donna. If it weren't for John..." The lump in her throat got bigger, preventing her from continuing. 

"I know... I, well, I'm so glad he got there in time. Let me get Chloe for you."

Rose carefully reached over for a tissue from the box on her bedside table and blew her nose. John emerged from the bathroom and gave her a small smile. 

"Mummy! Are you okay? Did that bad man hurt you like Jimmy Stone did?" 

Chloe had started calling her dad by his name about a month ago. When Rose had asked her why, she was stunned by her little girl's answer. 

" _Anyone who treats you like he did can't be my daddy. Jimmy Stone is like Voldemort. 'M not afraid to say his name. He doesn't scare me anymore."_  

"Oh, Chloe Jacks, no. 'M not that bad. I may look a little rough, but I should be comin' home tomorrow." Rose looked to John for confirmation and smiled when he nodded his head. 

"I was so worried, Mummy, but I knew Mr. John would save you." The pride in her voice was obvious. 

Rose smiled as she looked at John. "Did you now?" 

"Of course, Mum. He loves you." Chloe got quiet. 

"Are you alright, darling?" 

"Mum, I want to call Mr. John 'Daddy'."

Rose sucked in a breath then gave a small whimper of pain. John rushed over to her, but she gently waved him off. 

Chloe wanted John to be her daddy. Rose wanted it and so did John, but nothing could be decided with the way things were right now. 

"That's somethin' that we all need to sit down and talk about, okay?" 

"Okay, but can we do it tomorrow?" 

Rose let out a sigh laced with faux exasperation. _Kids and their impatience!_

"We'll see, darling. 'M gonna go rest now. I'll see you sometime tomorrow, yeah? I love you." 

"I love you, Mummy. I'm so glad you're alright." 

They ended their conversation with air kisses. Rose was handing John his phone when the door to her room creaked open. 

"Rose! Thank goodness you're awake! You had us all worried, honey." Jack stood next to her bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

"Well, hopefully, 'm done worryin' everyone." 

"You should be." He smiled affectionately before turning serious. "I hate to do this, but we need to talk about what happened. Would you mind if my partner, Ianto Jones, came in?" 

"Jack." John's voice was a warning. 

"It's okay, John. Gotta do it sometime. Might as well get it over with." 

Jack opened the door to get his partner. John perched himself on the side of her bed and took her hand. This wasn't the first time she'd had to give a statement while being in the hospital, but she had never had support before. John being here, holding her hand, already made this nightmare better. 

Jack entered again, followed by an immaculately groomed man. He was dressed in a three-piece suit that was pristine for this time of night. Rose thought he could possibly be considered attractive, but it was hard for her to think so with John and Jack in the room. 

"Rose Tyler, meet Ianto Jones." 

Ianto stepped forward and shook Rose's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. John, good to see you. Sorry it has to be under these circumstances." 

John just nodded at the man. Rose sighed. _Rude and not ginger strikes again!_

Ianto pulled a small audio recorder from his inside pocket, he pressed record and stated the information needed for legal purposes. "Miss Tyler, could you please start by telling us how you know Adam Mitchell and the events that occurred earlier this evening?"

She told the three men everything, from her first meeting with Adam to the last thing she remembered before blacking out. It was difficult, not only because of her throat (John kept up a steady supply of ice chips), but because it was rehashing all of the nastiness from her past. She knew that those nightmarish memories would never truly go away, but they had been pushed to the back of her mind and hidden behind a heavy wooden door. 

"Dr. John Noble." Ianto addressed him professionally. Rose assumed it was for the purpose of the recording. "Do you know either Reinette Poisson or Harold Saxon?" 

"Yes, Reinette is a professor of French History at the university where I'm employed. I am the head of the History department. I've known her for about three years. As for Saxon, I met him for the first time at the university's Christmas gala. He attended the gala with Reinette." 

Ianto nodded and stopped the recorder. 

Jack clapped his hands. "Okay, we are gonna wrap it up for right now. We have a team at Mitchell's hotel room right now and in the morning, we are going to be paying a certain French history professor a visit." 

"Don't forget a sleazy, private investigator," Ianto deadpanned. 

Jack looked at Ianto in surprise. "Did you just make a joke? My, my. What would Lisa say?" 

The dapper looking man just shook his head and left the room. Jack turned to Rose and John. 

"I love winding him up. Get some rest. I'll keep you updated on our progress." 

Rose reached out for his hand. "Thank you, Jack. Really." 

Jack took her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles. "Don't mention it. I've told John this and now I'll tell you: you are worth fighting for." He looked at John. "Night, brother." 

When the lovers were alone, both worked to get comfortable together in the small bed. After several careful and minute movements, Rose rested against John's chest with his arms wrapped loosely around her sore body. 

"I don't think that I'm supposed to sleep in the bed with you." John whispered into her hair. 

"I don't care. I have _never_ played the victim card, but I will do it tonight if they say anything. I need you here with me, John. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. I can't do this without you." Silent tears made tracks down her cheeks. 

"Hey, look at me." She tilted her head up slowly to avoid too much pain and met his eyes that were bright with unshed tears. "I will _always_ be here for you. No one and nothing could keep me away. We could be separated by a black hole and I'd pull you back. One of us could even be sucked into a parallel universe, divided from each other by an impenetrable wall and I'd tear it down with my bare hands. I love you, Rose Tyler. You're stuck with me."

Rose smiled at her Doctor. "You say some of the strangest things... absolutely lovely things, but strange just the same. And, John? Stuck with you? That's not so bad." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yes." 

Rose was just about to drift off to sleep, John's hand rubbing soothing patterns against her back, when she let out a small chuckle. 

"What are you laughing at, Miss Tyler?" 

"Just thinking about what you said. You have an incredible imagination. You should write that stuff down. You could sell it and make a mint." 

"You know what? I could, couldn't I? I am brilliant..." 

"And humble," Rose mumbled.

" _Anyway_ , as I was saying. I could write about a dashing, intelligent, and slightly mad hero who travels in time and space righting wrongs. Fighting the good fight with his beautiful, blonde companion."

"He could be an alien."  
  
"Alien?"

"Well, yeah. He travels in time and space so, why not? And you said he's intelligent so you could call him the Doctor." 

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Miss Tyler."

She hummed happily.

"Gotta admit, though, it's a brilliant idea." 

"You're not the only one that's clever, _Doctor_ Noble. You're just the only one who's big-headed about it." 

"Oi!" 

She laughed as much as her protesting chest would allow. "But you're _my_ big-headed Doctor. I love you." 

"Quite right, too." He yelped when Rose gave him a sharp jab in the side. "Alright! I love you, too!"

Rose closed her eyes and settled back down against his warm chest. She listened to his heartbeat and let it soothe her. She knew that this whole incident had thrown a wrench into her recovery but, after the terrible events of the day, this was the one of the first times she could remember not being afraid to close her eyes... and it felt wonderful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and John get answers!
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever is amazing!!! All mistakes are mine. Only 4 more chapters left after this one!!

Her Savior

Chapter 23 Answers 

 

Rose didn't want to go back to her flat. She loathed the thought of being surrounded by the evidence of Adam's violent visit. John didn't even ask; he confidently pulled into his driveway. She loved that he knew her that well

Once inside, John got her settled on the couch with a warm mug of tea and a pain pill. 

"Now, I am going over to pack you and Chloe some clothes. Don't move from this spot. Do you hear me, Rose Tyler?" 

She sighed good-naturedly. "Yes, Doctor. Just don't forget my knickers this time." 

"Don't worry, I plan on it." He waggled his eyebrows and gave her a mischievous smirk before bounding out the house. 

The walk from the car and up the front steps had exhausted Rose, so she decided to rest her eyes. The pain pill she'd taken a moment ago would kick in soon and she'd be able to actually sleep comfortably. 

She swore she'd only just closed her eyes when warm lips pressed to her forehead. John was back that quick?

The sight that met her made her heart lurch: John was kneeling in front of her with tears in his eyes. Rose immediately attempted to sit up, but he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong, love. It's just... I didn't expect..." He let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I wasn't as prepared as I thought to go back in there. I was walking up the steps and all I could feel was the fear I felt walking up those same steps last night. I could feel it... so vividly." 

He closed his eyes. Rose ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix the wild strands. 

She opened her mouth to apologize, but knew that was not what John needed. He _honestly_ didn't blame her. Even so, Rose didn't see how that was possible since he would never have been going through any of this if it hadn't been for her. 

"And when I opened the door, all I could see was him on top of you. I... I knew I had to get out. I packed Chloe's suitcase then yours and ran."

Rose pulled him forward into a chaste kiss. "'S okay, John. 'M sorry you went through that, but thank you for doing it." 

"You might not want to thank me yet." His look became sheepish and a blush spread across his freckled cheeks. "All I wanted was to get out of there and, in my haste, I may have... Well, that is to say..." 

"You forgot my knickers, didn't you?" It may have been a question, but it was stated as a fact. 

"It was an honest mistake!" 

" _Sure_ it was." She put her hand over his mouth to stop his protests. "'M teasin'. 'S okay, love. Guess 'm just gonna have to borrow yours. Come lay with me?" 

"Of course, but not here. You think you can make it upstairs to my room?" 

"Yeah, just help me up?" Rose held out her hand to John, but he bypassed it completely and swept her up into his arms. "John! What are you doing?" 

"Helping you upstairs, Rose Tyler. You are supposed to be resting. Doctor's orders, you know." 

"How could I forget?" 

Rose snuggled into his embrace as he made his way up the stairs to his room. Even in the state she was in, his concern and show of manly strength sent bolts of arousal throughout her battered body. He set her down on 'her' side of the bed but, before he could stand up straight, she fisted her hand in his t-shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was anything but chaste and she took advantage of his surprise to deepen it. 

When her breathing became a bit difficult and painful, she pulled back. "Sorry, have to stop for a minute." 

He moved to lie next to her. "Don't be sorry. I think it's better that we stopped. You need to be taking it easy, love." 

She pouted, but only a little, because she knew he was right. Before she could give him a cheeky retort, she yawned making her jaw throb. 

"Get some sleep, my Rose. I'll be right here when you wake up." 

"Okie dokie." 

She was almost asleep when she heard her mobile ring. 

"I'll take care of it. Close those eyes." 

She smiled at her love and drifted off to sleep.

************************************************************************************ 

Rose shifted in bed and let out a small whimper. The pain pill had worn off and she wondered how long she'd been asleep. She opened her eyes and found herself facing John. His eyes were closed and she took a moment to just watch him. 

_God, he is gorgeous!_ She felt so blessed to have met him and his family. Last night in the hospital, when John said he thought of Chloe as his own, Rose had let go of all thoughts of everything being _too soon_. She loved John Noble with all her heart. They knew the darkest secrets hidden in one another's soul and, instead of running away from that darkness, fate grabbed their hands and told them to _face it head-on_. Since then, John and Rose had been running together, supporting and healing each other. 

Something warm and solid snuggled into Rose's chest startling her. She managed to hold back a groan. Looking down, she saw Chloe's body curled into her, fast asleep. 

Rose was confused. _How long did I sleep?_ A quick glance at the bedside clock over John's shoulder told her it was just after two in the afternoon. What was Chloe doing home now? 

Whatever the reason, she was happy to have her little girl next to her. Rose had missed her over the past twenty-four hours. She didn't even mind that Chloe was pressed up against her aching chest. Just as Rose started to run her fingers through Chloe's fine, blonde hair, the little girl stirred and opened her brown eyes. 

"Mummy! I _missed_ you!" 

Rose's heart broke as Chloe burst into tears. She wrapped her arms around her weeping bundle as best as she could. 

"I missed you, too, darling. So much. Please don't cry. Mummy's here." Rose pressed kiss after kiss to Chloe's hair. 

"I hope you're not upset." 

John's voice startled Rose. She looked up to see his face etched with worry lines. "Why would I be upset?" 

"That I went and got her. Your phone rang as you were falling asleep. I saw that it was the school calling so I answered it and all she said was 'I want my mummy.'" He looked down at Chloe crying softly in to Rose's shirt. "I couldn't tell her no." 

"It's fine, love. 'M not upset at all." Rose shifted a bit and was unable to hold back another small whimper.

"Do you hurt, Mummy? Do you need any medicine?" Chloe looked up at her with damp eyes. 

"Actually, yeah. I do hurt a little." 

John was up like a shot. "You two stay here and snuggle. I'll get your pain pills and some fresh water." 

"Ta." 

As soon as he left the room, Rose asked Chloe, "Did you ask him about the dance yet?" 

"No, but I want to." 

"Why don't you ask him when he gets back?" She tucked Chloe's hair behind her ears. 

"You think he'll say yes?" Chloe chewed on her thumbnail. 

Before Rose could answer, John returned. He helped her sit up so she could take her pill. "Thank you, Doctor." 

He preened when she called him that, just like he did _every time_ she said it. 

"Um, Mr. John, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, princess. Come here." He had sat down on the bed next to Rose. Now, he held out his arms for Chloe to climb onto his lap, which she did without hesitation. "Now, what can I do for you?" 

Rose watched Chloe fidget, so she reached over and gave her tiny hand a squeeze. "Go ahead, sweetheart." 

"Next month, that's February, by the way." John acknowledged her with a serious nod. "Well, in February, year two is having a dance and it's a dance for fathers and their daughters..." 

Rose saw the moment that Chloe's words registered with John. He took a deep breath through his nose and looked to Rose with a small smile and shining eyes before turning his gaze back to the top of Chloe's head. 

Determination took over Chloe's features and she looked up to meet John's eyes. "Would you take me to the dance?" 

John barked out a laugh that was also a sob. "Oh, Chloe, I would be proud to take you to the dance." 

Rose couldn't hold back the tears as she watched John and Chloe beaming at each other. 

It was official... the words _too soon_ were not just forgotten, but banished from Rose's vocabulary.

************************************************************************************ 

Rose, John, and Chloe laid in bed and watched _"Beauty and The Beast"_ while they waited for Tim and Jenny to get home. When the two Noble kids came upstairs, Donna followed them. 

"Hello, how are you feeling, Rose?" 

"Sore but okay." 

"Good. Just make sure you call me if this lump isn't taking care of you." 

"Oi!" John's indignant shout filled the room. 

"Relax, spaceman, I'm kidding! Anyway, I just came up to let you know that I made dinner. It's in the warming drawer." 

"Thanks, Donna." John smiled gratefully at his sister before asking his question quietly. "Have you heard from Jack?" 

"Yeah, he told me to tell you that he'll be by after the kids go to sleep so he can talk to both of you." 

Rose and John nodded solemnly.

************************************************************************************ 

Rose was trying to make herself comfortable on the couch when John walked in the living room. 

"Jack just called. He'll be over in a few minutes." He watched Rose struggle. "Do you need help? Are you in pain?" 

"Could you just help me with this pillow behind my back?" 

"I can do you one better. Here." John helped her to stand before sitting down on the couch, legs spread to accommodate Rose's body. She smiled as she eased her way down with his hands on her waist to guide her. Once she was settled, he leaned back against the pillows she had set up. "How's this?"

"Much better." She hummed in content. She pulled her pink blanket over their legs and his left arm across her chest. "Find us something good to watch." 

"Your wish is my command."

He found a documentary about the life and times of Shakespeare and begged Rose to let him watch it. 

She laughed. "It's your telly! But, yeah, let's watch it." 

Not far into the program, she heard the front door open and close. 

"Honey, I'm home!" 

Jack came around the corner with a smile on his face, but Rose could see through the smile. He looked exhausted and he was wearing the same clothes as he had been when he visited her at the hospital. 

"Alright, Jack?" John inquired. 

The American sat in the armchair across from the couple. "Yeah. Just been one helluva day." 

"Do you have anything you could tell us?" Rose's voice was timid. As much as she wanted to know why all this had happened, the possible answers scared her. 

"I have _plenty_ to tell you. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes, I do. Adam was gonna kill me... I want to know who helped 'im." 

"Fair enough." Jack nodded then leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. "First things first: Adam's dead, honey."

"What?" Rose couldn't say she was too upset. Shocked was more like it. She grabbed onto John's hand as he held her closer to his body. 

"When he found out he was gonna be paralyzed he made himself a DNR."

"DNR?" John asked before Rose could. 

"It stands for Do Not Resuscitate. Basically, if he stopped breathing or if his heart stopped he didn't want to be brought back. The agent we had staying with him got called out for another emergency but we figured he'd be fine since he was bed bound." Jack scratched the underside of his jaw. "The nurse said Adam had used the phone then, shortly after, had a visitor early this morning. After the visitor left, his alarms started going haywire and when they ran in, the empty syringe was still in his arm." 

"Oh my God. He killed himself." Rose closed her eyes. Instead of seeing this as a second chance to make a better life for himself, Adam had chosen to end it. She didn't know why it surprised her. He was worse than Jimmy and she hated him. _You just want to try and see the best in people, Tyler. Compassionate to a fault, that's you._

"We were still in the hospital when that happened." John whispered. 

"Yep." Jack sat back and ran a hand through his hair before settling both arms on the armrests. "Well, remember me saying that we had a team at his hotel room? " Rose and John nodded. "We have CCTV footage of Adam arriving followed shortly by Miss Reinette Poisson." 

"That could be considered a coincidence," John stated before speaking further and at Jack's incredulous look he continued speaking. "I'm just trying to look at things from all perspectives." 

"No need to do that, my dear brother-in-law, because Frenchie, while she may be very intelligent, made a detrimental mistake... she used daddy's credit card to book the room." 

"Seriously, _what_ school gave her a doctorate?" Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing! "Even _I_ know you don't do something stupid like that! You pay with cash!" 

John smirked then kissed her temple. "Been watching that American crime drama again?"

She blushed. "Shut up, you." 

"Wait." Jack put up both hands. "It gets better! That was just _one_ of the giant mistakes she made. The other mistake she made was to involve another person." 

"Saxon." John said the name with obvious distaste. 

"Correct! Give the man a prize. She hired him to dig up the dirt on you, Rose. And when we paid him a visit, that man sang like the proverbial canary. Offered us everything if we showed him some leniency and we agreed..." 

"You did what?" John gaped at Jack in disbelief. 

"We agreed that we would _try_. He didn't like that too much but he'd already spilled it. Man is just trying to save his ass. Don't think it'll work, but that's a story for another day." The Torchwood investigator sat back and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Now, Rose, wanna know why you got fired?" 

"Of course I do." 

"Professor Lazarus is one of the biggest benefactors of the University. Dude's old and ugly and has a roving eye. Frenchie seduced the good 'ole professor into bed and had Saxon record the whole thing. He even gave us a copy." 

"Ugh, she will sleep with anything!" Rose shivered at the thought of sex with Professor Lazarus. She'd met him once before and he was creepy as hell. 

"Seems that way. Back to the story! Frenchie goes to the professor and says she will show the video to his wife and fellow investors if he didn't have you fired." 

Rose shook her head. "And all this is because she wanted John to herself? When he wasn't even interested in her! I can't believe it." 

"Well, I'll get to that part in a minute. I need to finish telling you about the professor! Ianto and I spoke to him and he denied everything until I popped the video of him doing the nasty with Reinette. Can I tell you his wife was _pissed_! Let's just say this wasn't his first indiscretion and he is no longer associated with the University." 

"But what will happen if the University doesn't get the money? What will happen to John's position?" Rose started to nip at the skin around her thumb. She didn't get to do too much damage before John pulled her hand down. 

"Oh, honey, don't worry about that. You see, it wasn't _his_ money. It was the missus and she has no problem continuing her relationship with the school." 

Rose breathed a small, painful sigh of relief. She didn't think she could have handled that news if John's academic standing had been threatened. 

"Saxon also confirmed everything Adam confessed to. When we brought Frenchie in to question her, she denied everything. She even went so far as to say it was you, Rose, that was causing _her_ all this trouble." 

"What?" Rose sat up rather abruptly, and regretted it. Pain sliced through her chest and head. She fell back into the cradle of John's arms. 

"Would you like a pain pill? You haven't taken one in a while." 

"After Jack leaves. I want to be awake for the rest of what he has to say." 

"I don't have much more, honey. And don't worry; I put a stop to Miss Poisson and her accusations against you. Good to have friends in the right places, huh?" 

She smiled at Jack. "Absolutely. You never said; what is it, exactly, that you do?" 

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" He winked at her before changing the subject. "So, she called daddy in, thinking he would save her. Turns out our charming girl has been treated for several years for Narcissistic and Borderline Personality Disorders. Daddy thought she'd been doing fine. It's why he let her leave Paris to come here and teach. He thought it would be good for her." 

"So, that's it." Rose deadpans. "Reinette has a personality disorder so nothing will come of this, right? She blackmailed people and sent a violent drug-dealer to kill me, and she's gonna go free." 

Rose closed her eyes and fought back the tears. She had never been an 'eye-for-an-eye' kind of person, but she _did_ feel that actions had consequences. Something like this had been bound to happen. Reinette's position in life and her connections were going to save her arse. 

"She won't be free in the way you're thinking. Her father is having her committed on the grounds that she is not fit to be out in society." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "Mr. Poisson wanted me to give you this. He wants to compensate you for all the emotional and physical trauma you have gone through at the hands of his daughter." 

Rose took the card and stared at the regal script. "I don't want anything from him, but if he feels the need, he can pay for the repairs to Sarah Jane's flat." 

"I can pass on that message for you. Do you have any questions? I'm going to keep you updated on the process." Jack stood and stretched. "We will need you both to come down and give us formal statements, but it can wait 'til you're feeling better." 

"I do have one question." Rose tossed the card onto the table and looked up at Jack. "What do you do?" 

He gave her a smile and a kiss on the forehead before heading out the door. "Good night, you two." 

John shook his head. "That is enigmatic. That... that is... that is textbook enigmatic."

"I'll say." Rose whispered. She sighed and leaned her head back against John's chest. "I just can't believe it. Everything Jack said... It just doesn't seem real." 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head then nuzzled her neck. "Mental disorders are very real and can be very scary. Hopefully, Reinette will get the treatment she needs."

"I just feel... I feel bad for her. Adam and Saxon are..." Her brows furrow as she tries to get her thoughts in order, but she's having difficulty concentrating due to the pain. "I don't know. I hurt. Can we take a hot bath and go to bed?" 

"Of course, love. Let me make you some toast so the medicine doesn't make you ill, then we'll go upstairs." 

John got up very carefully and disappeared into the kitchen. Rose lay back gently, her thoughts in a whirlwind. She didn't know what to think. All she wanted was to take a relaxing bath with John, and fall asleep in his arms. Tomorrow would be soon enough to make sense of everything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Changed For The Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love, love, loved writing this chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it!! TenRoseForeverandever beta'd this for me, all mistakes are mine! Thanks so much for reading and commenting :)

Her Savior

Chapter 24 Changed For The Better

  

John looked in the mirror one more time to check his tie. He had never had this much trouble with a tie before. 

Tonight was the father/daughter dance and he was nervous. He planned on asking Chloe a very important question tonight and even though he was 98.267% sure of her answer, the remaining 1.733% scared him to death. 

He was sliding on his favorite brown pinstripe jacket when Jenny's voice startled him. 

"Don't you look good! Gotta hot date tonight?" 

Too nervous to take her up on her teasing, he turned around with his arms at his sides, palms up. "Does this look alright? Is the tie crooked?" 

Jenny chuckled and walked the rest of the way into his room. "Relax, Dad, you look fine." Despite her reassurance, Jenny still straightened out his tie. "There."

John checked his reflection again. "Thanks, darling. Now, I'm ready for when Rose brings Chloe." 

"She's at her doctor's appointment, yeah?" Jenny sat down on his bed, cross-legged. 

"Yes. Rose brought Chloe's clothes and is going to get her dressed in Sarah Jane's office." 

Rose and Chloe never went back to the flat above the garage. True to his word, Mr. Poisson paid for all the repairs to the flat, but the damage had been done, no pun intended. Rose didn't feel safe there anymore, so over the weeks since Adam's visit, the Tyler stuff slowly made its way over to the Noble house. No one minded one bit. Chloe had her own room with a bay window to set her telescope by and her best friend down the hall. And John... Weelll, he had his best friend next to him every night. 

John Noble was so happy with the changes in his life, but he wasn't done. There were still two changes he needed to make and, tonight, he would start the process that would make them come to fruition. 

Jenny's laugh brought him out of his head. "Blimey, Dad, stop worrying about this. I can almost hear the gears grinding about in your head. You know Chloe is going to have a good time. You've certainly been spending enough time with her, and you should know by now that she adores you."

Suddenly, John realized what Jenny had said was true... he _had_ been spending a lot of time with Chloe. He sat down on the bed next to his daughter. 

"Jenny, does it upset you that I spend so much time with Chloe?" 

"What? Why would it upset me?" She appeared genuinely puzzled. 

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm ignoring you." 

"Dad, no. Just... no. I've had you for almost sixteen years and I'll have you for many more. You took me to my father/daughter dance and it was wonderful. Chloe hasn't had _any_ of that. Her dad never really loved her, no matter what Miss Rose says. He couldn't if he..." Jenny closed her eyes and shook her head. When she met his gaze, her eyes were shiny. "She deserves to be spoiled and loved, to know what it feels like to have a dad as amazing as you." 

He hugged his little girl tight to him. "Thank you for being so wonderful about all of this. You and Tim both." 

"Rose and Chloe make us happy, too, Dad." 

"John?" Rose called from downstairs. "Your date for the evening has arrived!" 

John hopped up and turned to Jenny. "You _sure_ I look alright?" 

"Good grief! Just go downstairs already!" 

John made it to the top of the stairs and smiled. Rose was down on her knees, putting what appeared to be lip gloss on Chloe's lips. His Rose was just so beautiful. The bruises to her face and neck had faded a great deal so she was able to successfully cover the blemishes with make-up. He was glad she could do so, because she was back at the University library and the injuries had made her feel self-conscious about her appearance. 

He thought that Rose must have sensed his eyes on her. She looked up and gave him her tongue-touched smile. "Here he is, Chloe." 

His eyes zeroed in on Chloe as she spun around. Her mum had pulled her blonde hair half-up and curled the rest. She had on a dress that was the color of the night sky and absolutely _covered_ in matching sequins. He thought she looked adorable, especially in her white tights and black MaryJanes. 

John began his decent down the stairs, hands in his pockets. "My, my. Chloe Tyler, you look so beautiful!" He took her tiny hand in his when he reached the bottom and placed a kiss on her pale skin. He smiled at her sudden giggle fit. "Would you do the honor of accompanying me to the dance." 

"You're silly, Mr. John." She pulled the front door open. "Let's go! We can't be late!" 

"Wait!" Rose followed her out. "I want to take some pictures. Come stand by Mr. John."

Chloe huffed but ran back to John's side and grabbed his hand. Rose took some pictures with that pose before he knelt down on one knee and put his arm around her waist. 

Satisfied with the pictures she'd taken, Rose walked up to John and hugged him. She surprised him when she whispered in his ear. "I'll have a surprise for you when you get home." 

He looked back at his love. "Yeah?" 

She pecked his lips. "Yeah. And John? Thank you for doing this for her. I've never been more in love with you than I am right now.   " 

His throat was tight and he didn't trust his voice not to squeak (it was amazing how many times he squeaked now that he had Rose in his life). He nodded and pressed his lips to hers one more time before holding out his hand to Chloe. 

"Let's go! We can't be late!" 

Chloe took his hand and rolled her eyes. "I already said that!" 

He led her to his vehicle and helped her in. With one last look at Rose, he drove off towards the school, anxious to ask Chloe his question.

************************************************************************************ 

John and Chloe sat at a table in the decked out cafeteria. He smiled in amusement at the scene around him. There were red, white, and pink balloons and streamers strewn all over. The scene looked like they gave decorating duty to a bunch of four-year-old little girls, and exactly how it had looked when he had brought Jenny all those years ago. 

The first part of the dance consisted of dinner: a slice of pepperoni (or cheese in Chloe's case) pizza and a juice box (or bottled water in John's case). Once dinner was finished, the dance floor would be opened. 

They ate in silence, which seemed fine to Chloe. John, on the other hand, was anything but comfortable. He was working up his nerve to talk to his little date. 

"Can I tell you a joke, Mr. John?" Chloe set her juice box down and looked up at him expectantly. 

"Shoot." He over enunciated the word to make her giggle and he was rewarded with the sweet sound. 

"Okay, what starts with a P and ends with an E and has a million letters in it?" 

Now, John being well versed in physics began to think of all kinds of large words, but none of them were meant to be a part of a child's joke, or funny for that matter. _Weelll, they wouldn't be funny to her._ He shook his head. 

"I don't know, what?" 

"Post office!" 

He couldn't stop the loud bark of laughter. He cracked up with Chloe, the two cackling like mad. 

Feeling lighter, John was ready to talk to Chloe. "You're a smart kid, Chloe, and..." 

"Of course I am! 'M _six_." Chloe propped her head up with her tiny fist. "I have to remind Mummy of that _all_ the time!" 

"Please forgive me." John begged, trying not to smile at her affronted expression. "For a mere moment, I thought you were just a babe of five. It won't happen again." 

She nodded once and placed her hands in her lap, watching him with wide, brown eyes. 

"So! Um, I wanted to ask you a question." He paused. "About me and your mum." 

"Alright, go ahead." 

John wiped his sweaty palms on his trouser legs. He could do this! He was a professor who commanded classrooms _and_ he was bloody brilliant! He could certainly ask a six-year-old girl one simple question. Couldn't he? 

"Ok. Please be honest... Oh, who am I kidding? Forgot who I was talking to. Anyway, how would you feel if... if I asked your mum to marry me?" 

There. He had asked her. That was the hardest part, right? He quickly decided that asking wasn't the hardest part... watching Chloe stare him down as he waited for an answer was. 

"You mean she would live with you and have your last name?" 

"Yes. And you would too... if you'd like." He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "Would you like that?" 

She beamed up at him. "I would _love_ it!" Then she frowned and his heart dropped. "You know, you can be quite thick for a genius." 

"Oi!" He laughed in relief and wrapped her up in a hug. 

She pulled back and looked up at him with serious eyes. "Does this mean I can call you 'Daddy'?" 

Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes. "It would be an honor if you called me 'Daddy'." 

"Brilliant! Now, let's dance!" 

He wiped the tears away and let her pull him out into the center of the room. He thought he recognized the song from a Disney movie, but couldn't think of the name. As he searched his magnificent brain for the answer, Chloe stood on both of his feet.

"Ouch!" 

She jumped back and put her arms behind her back. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought that's how daddies danced with their daughters. It's in all the books and movies."

It was official... John's heart was a melted puddle of goo. 

"Oh, princess, _of course_ that's the way daddies dance with their daughters. How silly of me to forget!" 

He held out his arms to her and she stepped up to him. She hesitated before he nodded with encouragement. Delicately, she stood on his Chucks and he started to sway them side-to-side. 

"Baby Mine!" He suddenly called out.

"What?" 

"That's what the song is called. "Baby Mine." It's from Dumbo." 

"I like it!" She exclaimed and gave him one of her own tongue-touched smiles.

"I do, too, princess. I do, too."

************************************************************************************ 

John paced back and forth in his office. Tuesday and Thursdays were his light days. This particular Tuesday was the one after the father/daughter dance and his chat with Chloe. She had agreed to keep his upcoming proposal a secret and to not call him Daddy just yet. She'd asked him when he was going to ask her mum the big question and his answer had been...TUESDAY. 

As a day, Tuesdays were good. He liked Tuesdays. Not like Mondays. Both times Rose had been in the hospital were Mondays. No, he didn't like Mondays. 

Right now, River should be completing her part of the plan, which was to give Rose the rest of the day off. He even scripted it out for her and chose to ignore her blatant eye roll as he explained everything. She was to approach Rose and say 'Rose, you've been working so hard, just work up until lunch then take the rest of the day off... with pay, of course.' 

Oh, yes. He had it all planned out. He knew it was time to head on over to the gazebo where he often met Rose for lunch. He had to set up the scene. Gathering up his supplies, he made his way over. 

The gazebo was deserted. He got to work spreading out the large wool blanket and unpacking the picnic basket. He thought back to their many lunches they've had since being together. His memory turned to the time when Reinette had shown up. 

He had found out from Jack that Reinette had been institutionalized in Paris. John didn't feel that that was a harsh enough punishment for trying to have Rose killed, but as Jack had pointed out, for someone like Reinette, this was one of the worst punishments possible. She was in a facility for the mentally ill, made to wear drab clothing, and seen as no better or no worse as all the other patients. And Saxon, well he had gotten some prison time for conspiracy to commit blackmail and murder. 

John did worry about Reinette's eventual release, but Jack put his fears to rest. 

"Torchwood will keep tabs on her. Saxon too. No one is going to hurt Rose ever again." 

It had just started to drizzle when he heard Rose walk up. 

"What's all this?" She had a shy smile on her face as she took in the picnic. 

He walked over to her, took her into his arms, and kissed her soundly. They were both panting when he broke the snog. 

"This, this is a very special lunch, Rose Tyler." He held her hands in his and led her over to her spot on the blanket. She sat where he wanted and he moved over to his side. He watched as she pulled out a red envelope from her purse. 

"Would this be a special Valentine's Day lunch?" She flashed the Rose™ smile and held the envelope out to him. 

"What?" John glanced from the card to her face several times, confusion the primary emotion written on his face. The revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. _Are you kidding me?!_ In all his preparation for the proposal, he had completely forgotten the date. "It's Valentine's Day?" 

Her smile faded a bit. "Yeah." She sounded confused and unsure as well. 

"Huh, whaddaya know?" He reached out and took the card and opened it eagerly. The front read: _Roses are red, Violets are blue. Do you know how much I love you?_

The inside said a generic _Happy Valentine's Day_ , but below it, Rose had handwritten him a message. 

_John,_

_It was so hard to find a card that put into words how much you mean to me. I never thought I would get a chance to even buy a card like this, but you gave me another chance at a beautiful life. Do you know how much I love you? I don't even know, because what I feel for you can never be described with any words or measured with any numbers. I love you more and more everyday. Thank you for trusting me with your heart, my Doctor._

_Love, Your Rose_

He put the card down and leaned over towards her and threaded his hand into her hair. She went in willingly for the gentlest kiss. John rested forehead against hers.

"I love you, Rose. So much. I'm sorry I don't have a card for you." 

She ran her fingers down his cheek causing him to shiver. "'S okay. You've made me this wonderful picnic. You know how much I love them." 

He pulled back and beamed at his love. "That I do! And this picnic, as I said, is special. Look what I've got for us." 

Lifting the covers off of their meal, he laughed at Rose's shriek of delight. 

"Your famous chicken salad sandwiches and chips!   The foods from both of our first dates!" 

"Correctamundo." His nose wrinkled in disgust. "There's a word I've never used before, and hopefully never will again." 

Rose laughed at him and he let the sound wash over him. Before he could start serving up lunch, she put a hand on his arm to stop him

"What's this all about? If 's'not for Valentine's Day, then what's the occasion?" 

He blew out a breath. John had wanted to wait until the end of the meal, mainly to build up the courage to ask her. But, why put it off? He really didn't _need_ the courage. He knew, without a doubt, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his Rose. _Well, here goes!_  

Reaching over for her hands, he tugged, indicating he wanted her to sit in his lap. She seemed happy to comply, if her bright grin was anything to go by. Rose settled down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Rose Tyler." He breathed her name like a prayer as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "You are a goddess, one who brought me back to life with the light of her smile. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" 

Tears filled her eyes as her breath caught. Her expression went from one of disbelief to one of unadulterated happiness. 

"Yes. I'd love nothing more than to be your wife." 

Her voice was just a breathless whisper, but he heard every word loud and clear. They met in the middle and melted into one of the most passionate snogs they've ever shared. As he explored her mouth and captured her sighs of bliss, he ran her future name over and over in his head. It had a beautiful ring to it!

_RING! Shit, I forgot the ring!_

Gently pushing her away, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small red velvet ring box. 

"Almost forgot this." 

Rose gasped when he snapped open the top.   " _John!_ Oh, it's beautiful!" 

He plucked the ring out of its nest of velvet and slid it onto the fourth finger of her left hand. He did good, if he said so himself. He had picked out a fourteen-carat white gold ring with a one and a half carat circular diamond. The center stone was surrounded by two rows of smaller diamonds. The band gave the appearance of being made up of three diamond-studded bands that faded into one. 

John looked at his fiancée as she studied her ring. Rose was his _fiancée_ and soon she would be his _wife_! Not only that, he would hopefully get to adopt Chloe and make her his daughter in the eyes of the law. That reminded him... 

"Rose?" 

"Hmmm?" She turned her face to meet his nervous smile. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing! Everything is brilliant. It's just that Chloe asked me if she could call me Daddy and I told her yes." He pulled on his ear, worried about her reaction. "Do you mind?" 

"Do I mind?" Rose pulled his hand from his ear and threaded her fingers through his. "You daft man! Of course I don't mind. It would make Chloe and me both so happy for you to be her dad!" 

"Really?" John thought that it would have been impossible for his grin to get any wider, but he loved proving impossible wrong. "Does this mean I can adopt her? Legally, I mean."

"If you want." Her voice and smile were shy.

"Oh, I want."

The rain had picked up, but neither John nor Rose noticed. He took her bottom lip between his and sucked the luscious flesh into his mouth. She whispered his name and the sound went straight to his cock. As he began to harden, he laced his fingers in her hair and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. As their tongues performed languid strokes against one another, hands began to wander. A loud clap of thunder was the only thing that eventually broke the happy couple apart. 

Panting, John forced the words from his mouth. "Let's." _There's that fucking squeak!_ Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Let's eat up so we can go home and celebrate together before the kids get home." 

"Yes, let's." She dove in for another deep taste of his mouth before pulling back. "Is this why River gave me the rest of the day off? Was she in on this?" 

"I _may_ have had something to do with it." He ran his hands up and down her back, feeding his need to constantly touch her. "I thought we could have some time to ourselves then take the kids out and celebrate as a family." 

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't exist in my original plan... it's just an excuse for some SMUT!! NSFW! TenRoseForeverandever, you truly are amazing. Thank you so much for all that you've done and continue to do :)

Her Savior

Chapter 25 Celebration

  

Rose helped John pick up the remains of their lunch. She couldn't stop stealing glances at her engagement ring. _He did good! It's gorgeous, just like him!_  

John Noble had asked _her_ to be his wife. She was still in shock, happy shock, but shock. 

When River had told her to take the rest of the day off after lunch, she had been thrilled. As it was Valentine's Day, Rose was excited to see what John had planned for them this evening. 

She had been a little disappointed when John hadn't realized it was Valentine's Day, but had quickly gotten over it. This beautiful man had planned a special picnic lunch for her... just because, and it had been perfect. And the fact that he _proposed_ on what was supposed to be the most romantic day of the year and hadn't even realized it, was the most adorable thing Rose had ever seen. 

"Are you ready, my future wife?" 

She looked up at her future husband and smiled. "Oh, yes." 

Something in John's eyes made her believe that he knew the double meaning behind those words: yes, she was ready to leave and yes, she was ready to start their life together. 

He laced his fingers through hers and gave her the big, goofy smile she loved so much. 

" _Run!"_  

The newly engaged couple took off, hand in hand, out into the rain.

************************************************************************************ 

Even though John had parked his Range Rover close to the gazebo, the pair had been soaked through by the time they reached it. They were shivering and laughing as John unlocked the front door of his ( _their_ ) beautiful, blue home. 

Before Rose could enter, John swooped her up into his arms making Rose squeal in excitement. "What are you doing? You're supposed to do this _after_ we're married!" 

"Hush and let me carry you over the threshold." His scold was gentled by his smile. 

Once inside, he set her down and locked the door. Rose watched the muscles in his back shift under the soaked white oxford and she couldn't wait anymore.

John let out an 'oof' as she spun him around and slammed him up against the door. She wasted no time dragging his mouth down to hers. She nipped his bottom lip before plunging her tongue between his lips. While she had been healing, all of their intimate encounters had been careful. Not today. 

Rose moaned as he pulled her flush against his body and began kneading her bum through her skirt, which she had worn specifically in case she managed to get some Valentine's action. She felt him hard against her abdomen and a rush of wetness soaked her knickers. 

Needing to breathe, she pulled back and met his eyes as she brought her hand down to palm his erection through his blue suit pants. She smiled as he pushed himself harder into her hand. 

"Like that?" She purred. 

"God, yes." One of his hands left her bum and fisted into her hair, pulling her head back. He began to nip and suck his way down her neck, and she felt her knees begin to weaken. 

"Bedroom. Now." 

However, John refused to relinquish his hold on her. With great effort on her part, she rotated him away from the door and started leading him to the stairs. They only made it up a few steps before he stumbled and fell on his bum pulling Rose down to straddle his lap. At this new development, he released her neck to move back to her mouth. 

Rose could barely keep up with his kiss. His tongue stroked the roof of her mouth several times in quick succession causing her to grind down hard against his cock. She tried to maintain a slow, steady rhythm, but she was so close to coming like this, she sped up. 

John massaged her breast before pinching her nipple through the fabric of her clothes and she gave a sharp cry that brought her back to the present, and made her aware of her surroundings. 

"John. John, love. Not here. Not on the stairs." 

His eyes were so black with lust, she wasn't sure if he heard her or not, but he nodded and patted her hips so she would rise up. 

As Rose made her way to climb over him, he shifted to lie awkwardly on the stairs. Once she was over his head, he pulled her down onto his face. He nuzzled the crotch of her knickers and inhaled. Rose became dizzy with arousal and threw her hands out to steady herself, leaning on the wall and banister. 

Rose had barely balanced herself before she felt John pull her knickers to the side and thrust his tongue into her opening. She cried out as he thrust, sucked, and drank from her center like a man starved. Briefly, just briefly, she wondered what they looked like... John sprawled over the stairs while she sat on his face. 

She began panting as he feasted on her. The familiar feeling of her impending orgasm was flowing through her body. Her inner muscles began to tremble. 

"John, oh God... John, close. So close!" 

She rocked her hips against his face and he latched onto her clit and sucked hard. Rose came with a scream and collapsed forward onto her arms. Her arousal ebbing, she giggled, now, really wondering about the picture they presented. 

John licked her clean before sliding out from up under her and turning to wrap his arm around her waist. 

"Sorry, love. I couldn't wait until we got upstairs." 

"No... complaints... from me." She leaned her head back on his shoulder and worked to catch her breath. "Bloody hell, you're good at that!" 

He chuckled darkly into her ear. "Don't get comfortable. I'm not finished with you yet. To our bedroom, Rose Tyler." 

They stumbled their way up the rest of the steps, giggling like teenagers, and stripping their clothes off as they made the trek down the hall to their room. 

Rose put her hands on John's chest and pushed until the back of his legs hit the bed. She moved her hands to his shoulders and playfully shoved him, but he surprised her by grabbing hold of her bare bum and pulling her with him. She collapsed on top of him with a laugh. He started to roll them over, but Rose had other plans. 

"Nah-uh, not this time." She leaned down and nibbled his ear lobe. "I wanna be on top, Doctor." 

John shivered and she felt pride in herself for making him feel that way. Their love life had continued to improve. He never pressured Rose, only encouraged her and, under his care, she had started to develop a sexual confidence that made her feel powerful and beautiful. 

She crawled over him as he made his way to the center of the bed. Once he settled his head on the pillows, Rose lowered her warm, wet center against his cock and began to rock her hips, getting him nice and slick. He hissed as he threw his head back. Taking the offering that was presented to her, she leaned down to alternate laying kisses and nips along the column of his throat. 

When John tightened his grip on her hips in an effort to speed up the motions against his cock, Rose knew it was time to stop teasing. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked down at John with heavy-lidded eyes and bit her lip in anticipation of him inside her. 

"My God, you're gorgeous." His words were low and rough. 

She gripped his length and gave him a few strokes before lining him up. Rose relaxed and slid down his cock, taking him all the way in. Normally, she would sit a minute and just enjoy the feel of him pulsing inside of her, but she couldn't manage today. She had to move, had to show him how much she needed him, _craved_ him. 

He brought his hands to her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples until she was crying out in sheer pleasure. She added a twist to her hips on every upstroke, wanting to give him everything she could with her body. 

John was panting and sweating. He was so beautiful with his eyes closed and his teeth digging into his bottom lip. She wanted him to come first; she needed him to. She sped up her movements: a twist of her hips on the upstroke, then a grind down at the base of his cock. It was becoming complicated to focus on the pattern the closer she got to her release, but, whatever she was doing was working. 

"God, Rose! Are you close? I'm...gah...I'm so, so..." 

John came with a deep, guttural shout. His hands tightened on her breasts as his abdomen clenched, bringing his upper body off the bed. 

The sight of him coming undone, all because of her, pushed her over the edge and, for the second time this afternoon, Rose came with a scream. She was convinced the whole neighborhood had heard her, but she couldn't care less. 

Sated and exhausted, she collapsed down onto John's damp chest. She smiled as he attempted to run his fingers through her knotty hair. 

"Might have some trouble with that, love. 'M a bit of a mess." 

"That you may be, but you're _my_ mess." 

Rose managed to push herself up and press her lips to his. The sweat on their bodies was starting to cool and she shivered. John's arms tightened around her. 

"We wanted to warm up. Now, we're cold again." John jerked his head towards the en suite. "Would you care to join me in the bath, Rose Tyler?" 

"Mmmmm, only if we can get dirty while we get clean." 

"I like the way you think, woman!"

************************************************************************************ 

The rain had stopped by the time school let out. Rose and John were leaning on the side of the Range Rover with arms around each other's waists. Rose was anxious to see the children, and tell them about her engagement to John. She knew Chloe would be over the moon, but she was unsure of what Jenny and Tim would feel. After all, they had had a mother who loved them. What would they think of Rose taking on that role? She knew Jenny and Tim loved her... but as a mother? 

It seemed she was about to get the answers to her questions. All three kids exited the school together, but stopped when they saw John and Rose. Three sets of eyes were staring at John, wide and hopeful. Rose started when John yelled out to them. 

"She said yes!"

Before Rose could ask what was going on, the kids pounced on her. 

Jenny wrapped her arms around Rose's neck. "I'm so happy! Welcome to the family!" 

Next was Tim. He wrapped his arms around her middle and snuggled into her. "I love you, Miss Rose! Will I be able to call you my mum?" 

Rose had to take a second to compose herself before answering. He wanted to call her his mum! 

"Oh, Tim. I'd love to be your mum." She spoke into his hair before turning to his sister, who still had her arms around Rose. "And that goes for you to, Jenny. That is, if you want." 

Jenny tightened her grip. "Oh, absolutely!" 

Rose closed her eyes and held the two Noble children tighter. She gave up her attempts to hold back her tears. She loved Jenny and Tim so much and hoped that she would do right by them. They were _her_ children, just like Chloe. _Speaking of Chloe, where..._  

There she was, being held by John in a tight hug with her face nuzzled against his neck. His eyes were closed and he rocked her daughter from side to side. No, not her daughter... _their daughter._  

"So!" She and John spoke in unison. 

"Go ahead." Rose told him, loosening her grip on Jenny and Tim. 

"Let's go home and let you three get cleaned up. We are going out to celebrate!" 

All three kids cheered. Rose walked over to John and reached out for Chloe, who happily went into her mum's arms. 

"Are you happy, sweetheart?" Rose watched the biggest smile she'd ever seen stretch across Chloe's face. 

"Are you kidding, Mum? Not only will I have you to love me, I'll have a Daddy, a brother, _and_ a sister to love me too!" Chloe studied Rose's face. "Are _you_ happy?" 

"Oh, darling, of course I am! Come on, let's go celebrate." 

As the children piled into the SUV, Rose turned to John and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up at the man she loved with all her heart. 

"They knew?"

John reached down and brushed the hair out of her face. "They knew. I had a talk with each one of them. No one had any complaints or objections. It was something they all wanted."

She gave him a Rose™ smile. "We're gonna be a family!" 

"Indeed we are." He pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "Let's go have dinner with _our_ children."

 

 


	26. June Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this!!! I'm having a hard time saying goodbye to John and Rose. I don't want to...SO! If there is anything you want to see from them, whether it's from moments in the story that aren't drawn out or if it's something else that you'd like to see them in, let me know. Send me prompts!! Thanks for reading and commenting!
> 
> Big hugs and kisses to TenRoseForeverandever!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: brief mention of a suicide attempt and strong language for a dream scene.

Her Savior

Chapter 26 June Bride 

 

Rose took in her surroundings and smiled with awe. The night was beautiful, with a clear sky and a slight breeze. Lying against John, on a chaise lounge on Harriet and Wilf's veranda, Rose could see Chloe, Tim, Jenny, Beatrice, and Peter playing badminton on the beach. Wilf had joined them to even out the teams. They weren't actually playing the game so much as trying to keep the shuttlecock from touching the sand. Rose watched as Chloe laughed and jumped around, and she held back tears of happiness. She would save those for tomorrow: her wedding day! 

Four months had passed since John had asked her to be his wife. Rose and Chloe had settled in well at John's house, and the new family of five developed a routine together. Rose continued to work at the university library, and was all set up to start taking classes in the fall. 

After completing all of the necessary interviews and legal hearings, the issue with Reinette was behind them. The last report that Jack had received said that Reinette had completely recovered from a suicide attempt and was _finally_ starting to adjust in a positive light to her situation. Rose felt bad for the French woman and truly wished for Reinette's happiness. When she'd told John her thoughts, he wrapped her up in a warm embrace. 

"You have a beautiful soul, Rose Tyler."

Since then, nothing more had been said regarding Reinette Poisson. 

John and Rose had decided to wait until the school year finished to get married. The pair settled on a very small, intimate ceremony on the beach at his grandparent's home. That way, after the ceremony, the kids would stay at Harriet and Wilf's while the newlyweds went to Rome for their honeymoon. 

Rose couldn't believe it! In less than twenty-four hours she would become _Rose Noble_ and be on her _honeymoon_!! 

"What's that big, goofy smile for?" 

Donna's question snagged Rose's attention. Jack and Donna were snuggled under a blanket on the love seat. It may have been June but the wind could cut right through you. 

Rose couldn't stop the blush from heating her cheeks. "Nothing. 'M just excited for tomorrow 's all." 

John tightened his hold on her and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. Wanting more, Rose turned her head. John smiled at her before pressing a gentle, but lingering kiss to her lips.

"Awwww. Aren't they adorable?" Jack cooed. He laughed until Donna elbowed him. 

"Leave 'em alone." Donna hissed. Jack gave her a pout worthy of an award and she caved. "Oh, come here, you." The kiss that followed was not meant for public viewing. Rose blushed and John called out to them.

"Oi! That is decidedly _not_ adorable! That's my sister, Harkness!" 

The pair broke away from each other, giggling like teenagers.

Once Donna composed herself, she turned back to Rose and John. "Are Mickey and Martha coming tonight?" 

"No." Rose reached for her wine glass and took a small sip. "Mickey has to open the shop for a bit tomorrow morning. They'll come this way after." Rose turned to John. "Have you heard from Sarah Jane?" 

He nodded. "I have. She and Henry will come down tomorrow as well."

"I still can't believe she was so secretive of Mr. Sullivan."

Sarah Jane had been seeing a professor from Oxford, Harry Sullivan, for some time now. That was the 'friend' she often visited.

"Sarah Jane is just a private person." John stated matter-of-factly. 

Before Rose could inquire more, Harriet came out onto the veranda with her hands on her hips 

"Oi, you lot! You're just as bad as the children down there! It's late and we all have a busy day tomorrow. You four go on in. I'll get the kids. All _six_ of them!" 

"Oh, leave Granddad alone. He's having fun!" 

"Donna, you will defend your Granddad with you last breath." Harriet headed over to the stairs to fetch the rest of the family, but stopped suddenly and turned to Rose. "Rose, I made up the spare room you used for Thanksgiving. Can't have you two breaking the tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding!" 

Everyone came to a complete stop and all eyes turned to Rose. 

_No! This cannot be happening._ Her nightmares had greatly decreased, but she still had them. Sleeping next to John helped. The dreams weren't as bad as they used to be and he never failed to wake her from one. But, seeing as next month would mark one year since _that night,_ her nightmares were coming more often. This was the night before her wedding and she did not want to face her nightmares alone. Rose looked to John with pleading eyes. He just nodded and kissed her forehead. 

"Um, Nan? Thank you for preparing the room for Rose, but she will just stay with me tonight." 

"Now, John, you know that's not how these things are done. It's _tradition_." 

"Sod tradition!" John had never spoken this way in front of his Nan and everyone stared on in shock.

"Excuse me, young man?" 

"I... Nan, I'm sorry, but..." He trailed off, obviously at a loss for words. Rose was about to speak up, but Donna beat her to it. 

"Nan, I think there might be a _reason_ as to why John and Rose want to be together tonight." Donna gave her grandmother a meaningful look. 

Rose smiled at Donna, so grateful for the ginger woman for trying to explain why Rose needed John without bringing up the actual reason. 

"What?" Harriet asked, completely puzzled. Everyone saw when the metaphorical light bulb blinked on. "OH! Oh, dear me, yes. So sorry. Carry on." 

Rose hated how upset Harriet looked, so she walked over to the older woman and wrapped her up in a warm hug. "Thank you for understanding." 

"No problem, my dear. I'm just sorry I was a bit too thick to see why." 

"Don't worry about it, Harriet. I'm a bit of a mess." 

"Nonsense, and it's _Nan_." 

Rose kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Nan."

************************************************************************************ 

Rose stepped out onto the beach and headed for the red runner that had been placed on the sand. The sun was hidden behind a blanket of dark gray clouds and the wind was steadily increasing in its intensity. Her hair, that had been meticulously styled, was slowly starting to come undone in the wind. The skirt of her dress stung as it flapped mercilessly at her legs. 

_Why did the weather have to be like this? Of all days, why today?_

Music started to play and Rose turned her attention towards the water. John stood there in a black tux looking at her, not with adoration, but with brows furrowed in consternation. 

"Looks like he's realizing what a mistake this is." 

Rose whipped around to see Jimmy standing there, arms crossed, and wearing the same clothes he wore on the night he died. 

Her heart leapt up into throat and her blood ran cold. 

"No. NO! This is _not_ happening!! JOHN!" 

Rose turned and began to run towards John. She pumped her legs faster and faster, fighting the gusts of wind and her dress. No matter how long she ran, the isle seemed to stretch, taking John further away from her. 

She was just about to call out to him when she stepped on the edge of her dress and sprawled out onto the runner. She looked up to see John just standing as he had been before.

_Why won't he help me?_  

"Why _would_ he help you?" Jimmy taunted, circling her crumpled form. "You think he actually _loves_ you? I knew you weren't bright but, damn, I didn't think you were _this_ stupid!" 

Rose collapsed onto her forearms, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"Why are you doing this?" The words were lost in the wind, but she knew Jimmy had heard. 

"Doing what, Rose? I'm here for you. To support you." He knelt down in front of her, grabbed her roughly by the face, and lifted her head so she was forced to look at him. "You honestly thought he would marry you? You're just a dumb kid! He's what? Eleven? Twelve years older than you? I told you I don't know how many times, you just aren't the marrying kind. You're a piece of arse, Rose, and a lousy one at that. You're the type of slag that he'll fuck and toss aside. That's all you're good for! You can't even give him babies, for fuck's sake! You are just a worthless, waste of a woman." 

"No! He loves me!" Rose pulled back from his grasp and turned towards John. "Help me! John, please! Save me!" 

"Come on, Rose." Jimmy had stood up and was now looming over her with a hand outstretched to her. "I'm the only one who'll give you the time a day. Come on. Get up! You're mine. Now, come on!" 

Jimmy advanced on her and Rose scrambled backwards, tearing the runner up and throwing sand everywhere. As Jimmy got closer, his color started to drain and blood began to flow from his temple. His flesh turned a sick shade of gray and began to fall off in clumps, revealing his muscle and bone. Rose fought the nausea as she turned to struggle to her feet, never managing to get upright. 

"Come with me, Rose. Imagine the life we will have. It'll be you and me, together, 'til the day you die." His voice had become a coarse hiss. 

"No, no, no. Please, God, no." Rose whimpered over and over again, the fight having drained from her. She turned to face her fate. Jimmy's grotesque form hovered over her now, one bloodshot eye and one empty eye socket staring into her soul. He reached what was left of his arm out and she knew that once he touched her, it would all be over. 

Strong fingers surrounded hers sending warmth racing up her arm and through her body. Her head jerked to see who had come to save her and met the loving face of John. 

"Run!"

************************************************************************************ 

Rose jerked awake to find herself in John's arms. As she caught her breath, she realized she was in his lap while he cuddled her to his chest. He was placing kisses in her hair as he whispered soothing words. 

"Shhh. I'm here, love. I'm here. I'll always save you. Always." She leaned back to meet his gaze. He smiled at her and wiped her tears away. "Hello." 

"Hello," she whispered quite breathlessly. 

"I heard you calling out for me to save you. Took me a bit longer to wake you up from this one. Are you alright?" 

Brow furrowed, Rose tried to make heads or tails of her nightmare. It had been about her insecurities of not being good enough for John, of only being good enough for a piece of shit like Jimmy. 

She didn't have an education, but she was working on that. John was older, but Rose had had to grow up quickly so she felt equal to him on that front. She couldn't give him children, but... There was no 'but'. It was physically impossible for her to bear him children. Did that matter to him? She needed to talk to him about this and her other shortcomings.

"Does it upset you that I can't give you a baby? 

_Well, that's not how I pictured starting this conversation. Way to go, Tyler._  

John looked completely thrown off at her question. "What? What are you talking about, Rose?" 

"I can't have children. I can't give you one. And I..." 

"Oh, darling. Don't you see? You gave me a child. You gave me, Chloe. And she is so wonderful. I am so happy and proud that I get to be her father. I may not have been there for her birth, her first steps, or her first scraped knee, but I swear to you that I will be there for all the rest of the firsts. I have a beautiful new daughter and without having to change a single dirty nappy!" 

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and collapsed into a bout of sobbing giggles. God, she loved this man. She basked in his warmth and love as he rocked her and caressed her back. 

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" 

She wiped her nose on the back of her hand before launching into the retelling of her dream. She was grateful that he listened without interrupting. When she finished, John took her lips in a passionate, yet chaste kiss. 

"Rose Tyler, in less than twenty-four hours you will become my wife... _My wife._ I can speak for all of England, but I can't manage to find the words to tell you how lucky I am to have your love. I've called you a goddess before and I was right. You are my Fortuna."

"So, basically, you're sayin' that 'm your lucky pants?" 

He barked a laugh. "That you are! My lucky, blue pants."

  
"The ones with the bananas on 'em?"

"You offend me, Rose Tyler! Of _course_ it's the banana pants!"

************************************************************************************

After a breakfast of pancakes ("Banana pancakes are good, Rose!") and a day of mani/pedis followed by hair and make-up, Rose was ready. She was more than ready, actually, to tie herself to John, Jenny, and Tim, and become Rose Noble. 

Rose took one last look in the mirror and made sure she looked her best. Her hair was pulled half up with side swept bangs while the rest flowed in waves down to the middle of her back. She smoothed the tea-length, tulle skirt down. The top of her wedding dress was made of the softest lace with an off-the-shoulder design and ¾ length sleeves. Since she would be walking on a runner over the sand, she kept her footwear simple with a pair of white ballet flats.

Pinned to the left side waist of her dress was her 'something old, something borrowed, and something blue'. Harriet had presented her with a gorgeous antique brooch, made of intertwining silver strands, studded with diamonds and sapphires. 

“This brooch belonged to _my_ great-grandmother and has been passed down. One day, it will belong to Jenny, but I would love for you to wear this today.” 

Rose had teared up and nodded her consent, not trusting her voice. Harriet had pinned it on her dress and gave Rose a tight hug. 

For her 'something new', John had gifted Rose with a stunning marquise diamond bracelet in white gold. It dangled delicately on her right wrist and paired quite nicely with her engagement ring that she had slipped onto her right hand. She had to leave her left ring finger open for the ring that would forever bind her to the man she loved. 

Grabbing her bouquet of pink roses, the excited bride made her way down the stairs. Rose walked out to the back veranda and admired the view. The sun was low in the sky, with pinks, oranges, and reds swirled in with the clouds. A _slight_ breeze ruffled her hair. The picturesque view was the complete opposite of her nightmare.

 “Mum! You look so beautiful!” 

Chloe came running up from the first landing on the stairs that led down to the beach. She had had the stylist make her hair look just like Rose’s and wore a lovely pale pink sleeveless dress. In fact, all of the women at the wedding were wearing some variation of pink, and the men (with the exception of John) refused to wear _any_ type of pink, but had agreed on shades of yellow. 

Rose wrapped Chloe up in a tight hug. “So do you, darling! I dare say that no one will be looking at me. All eyes will be on you!” 

“Not possible, Mum. Are you ready?” Chloe reached out her tiny hand to her Mum.

“Oh, yes!” 

Rose took her daughter’s hand and the pair made their way carefully down the steps. Harriet had hired a supply company to set up white chairs facing the water. A white archway at the end of the isle was covered in fairy lights, where an old preacher by the name of Reverend MacDonald stood waiting patiently. The scene could have come straight from a movie. 

However, perfect as everything was, nothing could have prepared her for the sight of her future husband. 

John stood next to the reverend with his hands in the pockets of his light tan suit. She had kissed him when he had shown her the suit because it had thin white pinstripes on it...her knight is shining pinstripes! He paired it with a white oxford and a tie that was pink with yellow swirls. He had styled his hair into its perfect disarray of spikes. He was beaming at her and Chloe, bouncing on the soles of his tan Converse. 

Somewhere, soft acoustic guitar music began to play, but Rose barely noticed. She was aware of only two things: Chloe’s hand in hers, and John. 

Slower than Rose wanted, she and Chloe made their way down the white runner towards John. When they _finally_ reached him, John bent down to kiss Chloe’s cheek. He whispered something in her ear that Rose couldn’t make out. Chloe threw her arms around John’s neck before turning to go sit on Mickey’s lap, Rose’s bouquet in her hands. 

Rose couldn’t take her eyes off John. He was gorgeous, and he was about to become her husband! 

He straightened up and took her hands in his. His deep brown eyes were bright with unshed tears. “Hello.” 

She gave him her tongue-touched smile. “Hello.” 

Rose's cheeks hurt because she was smiling so hard. She was relieved to see that John couldn’t wipe the goofy smile off his face either. This beautiful man loved her _and_ her daughter. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her…Rose Tyler! He loved and trusted her enough to be a mother to his children. She was beyond blessed. 

A throat being cleared broke their goofy grin contest. Rose and John both blushed before they turned their attention to Rev. MacDonald. 

The kind, wrinkled man smiled at them and all those present. He held his Bible in gnarled hands and took a breath. 

“Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder today.” 

_Everyone_ stared at the holy man with eyes wide in shock. 

Rev. MacDonald’s face remained an impassive mask… then he snorted and began to chuckle. Jack joined in, and then the rest of the family broke. Rose looked from the reverend to their family then back to John. He started to giggle, causing her to start. Before long, everyone had tears in their eyes and stitches in their sides. 

It took a few minutes, but everyone managed to calm down. Just the children were still working to stifle their snickers. 

Rev. MacDonald raised the hand not currently holding his Bible in the air. “I’m sorry, but Mr. Harkness over there bet me a considerable sum that I wouldn’t do that.” At the shocked looks of Harriet and Sarah Jane’s beau, Harry, he continued. “Of course, the money will be donated to the church. Now, let us begin for real this time.”

Rose looked up at John through her lashes and she saw his breath hitch. The moment had arrived. They gazed into one another’s eyes, each getting lost in the other while the opening prayer was said. Rose's hands shook as she slid his white gold wedding band onto his finger, but John’s remained steady as he placed hers. He even moved her engagement ring into its rightful place before placing a kiss to the precious stones. 

Rose and John had decided to not say their vows in public, but to each other in private. However, John was adamant about asking her one question there at the altar. 

“How long are you gonna stay with me?” 

“Forever.” 

John gave her his little-boy smile before swooping down to kiss her. The kiss was a hard press of lips that quickly softened. His tongue nudged her lips asking for entrance, which she quickly granted. Long, languid strokes marked their first kiss as husband and wife. 

Sensing the newlyweds weren’t going to stop until someone stopped them, Rev. MacDonald raised his voice. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may _continue_ kissing your bride!”

Applause brought them back to reality and they broke away with pink cheeks and sheepish smiles to face their family and friends. 

“There they are! I am proud to present to you… Doctor and Mrs. John Noble!” 

Rose spun to face John and threw her arms around his neck. He stumbled back but held her tight. She kissed the shell of his ear. “I love you, Doctor.” 

“I love you, Rose Noble.” 

Her husband eased her out of his embrace and, with his right hand, he grabbed hers and smiled. 

“Run!”

Doctor and Mrs. John Noble took off down the aisle.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter!! This has been a year in the making. Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and sending kudos. TenRoseForeverandever, thank you for your help and encouragement! I made a great friend in the process of writing this :)
> 
> Don't forget to send me prompts of things you'd like to see from John and Rose! This chapter is NSFW!

Her Savior

Chapter 27 Vows 

 

The reception out on the veranda began just as night fell. Pictures were taken and, after a catered dinner of filet mignon, au gratin potatoes, and roasted asparagus, the workers cleared the tables to make room for dancing. White paper lanterns and fairy lights lit up the veranda. The cake stood on a round table in the corner facing the beach. 

Rose and John had listened to many songs over the months and, while they may have liked some, the pair couldn't decide on just one to have as their first dance as husband and wife. One evening, after listening to about fifteen songs, John had put on 'Moonlight Serenade' and had asked Rose to dance. 

They had swayed in the dimly lit bedroom, held tight in each other's arms, when Rose lifted her head. "What about this one?"

 John had smiled down at her and the choice was made. 

Now, instead of in their bedroom, they danced in front of their family and friends at their wedding reception.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, Mrs. Noble?"

Rose ran her fingers through the hair at his shirt collar. "Multiple times but, please, feel free to continue." 

"Oh, I intend to. Every day for the rest of our lives." 

The newlyweds gave up on conversing with words and spoke to each other with sweet kisses for the rest of their dance. 

"Baby Mine" was the next song to be played. John held Chloe in his arms while he danced with Jenny and Tim gallantly led Rose around the veranda with some complicated dance that Rose was sure he had made up. Camera flashes went off in flurries all around the smiling, laughing family on the dance floor. 

After several more dances with various partners, and cutting the single layer, almond flavored cake, Rose and John were ready to depart for their honeymoon. Hugs and kisses were exchanged before they climbed into the hired car, hand in hand.

************************************************************************************ 

Rose surveyed the hotel room while John tipped the valet and retrieved their bags. John had said he'd picked this hotel because it was close to the airport, but Rose wasn't so sure. The place was gorgeous and very romantic! There was _no way_ he'd picked this place _just_ for convenience. 

Upon entering the room, Rose had found herself in a small ceramic tiled hallway. At the end, a door opened to the right leading to a small kitchenette. To the left, were four steps that led to the bedroom. This is where Rose found herself. 

The carpet was soft under her feet, and matched the delicate ecru color of the duvet and curtains. Gold accents decorated the duvet along with matching throw pillows. Across from the bed, were two plush, low-backed chairs, one on each side of the entrance to the en suite. 

Rose fell in love with the bathroom. The rather large room was made up of wall-to-wall tan stone. A stand up shower took up the right side of the room and a double-sink vanity and loo were to the left. The centerpiece was the rectangular shaped tub. The bath was deep with two bench seats and a multitude of jets. Rose thought of all the things she could do with John in a tub like this and was suddenly a bit disappointed that they were only here for the one night. 

She found John in the bedroom standing by the far wall, which was just one large panel of glass. A small, square table stood next to him that held a bucket of chilled champagne and two crystal flutes.

She leaned against the en suite's doorjamb and watched her husband. She smiled a true Rose™ smile as that thought hit home. _John Noble was her husband!!_ She was overcome with the need to touch him and tell him how much she loved him, and approached him, wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her cheek to his back and hummed contentedly. 

"I love you." 

He placed his hands over hers on his chest. "I love you, my Rose. Would you like some champagne?"

She released him so he could turn and face her, but she quickly resumed her hold on him. "I would, but first I'd like for us to exchange our vows." 

Rose watched as he swallowed hard, tracking the movement of his throat. "Yes." He squeaked. She _loved_ that sound. "Yes, I'd like that, too. Let me pour our glasses first so we can toast after." 

John poured the champagne and Rose was surprised to see his hands shake a bit. The sight made her smile dim a little. He noticed and quickly set down the second flute before reaching for her hands. 

"I'm sorry, love. I seem to be a bit nervous." 

She took his hands and placed a kiss over his wedding band. "Why?" 

"I guess..." He stared at their joined hands. "I want to give you everything, Rose. I want to give you the stars in the sky and I'm afraid... afraid I won't be able to be everything you deserve. I love you so much. I've said it before and I will continue to say it..." He raised his eyes to meet her shining ones. "You brought me back to life. Jenny and Tim... they tried but... I _love_ my children _so much_... but I was missing a piece of my heart." 

Rose's eyes closed momentarily while he brushed his hand down her cheek. She opened them when he began to speak again.

"Then I brought them over to meet our 'new neighbors', and there you were, with your beautiful face and sad eyes. I immediately wanted to cuddle you, to tell you everything was going to be alright. And then your mini-me appeared by your side and that was it. I walked home and realized that I was ready: ready to love again, to move on and I wanted it to be with you. I wanted it so much. 

"You gave me a chance when, by all rights, I wouldn't have blamed you if you hadn't. You've been through so much, Rose, and you chose _me._ I'm honored that you trusted your love with me, a gift I will treasure always. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives loving each other. Through the good and the bad, I will be by your side. Forever." 

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she grabbed his jacket lapels and pulled John down to her lips for a deep, all consuming kiss. He made her feel like the goddess he proclaimed her to be. She hoped that she could make him feel as precious and worthy as he made her. 

She broke the kiss and giggled at his dazed, thoroughly snogged face. He came back to himself and smiled. 

"Was all that, were those your vows to me?" He nodded. "Okay, my turn." 

Rose returned her hands to his, and took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. There, in his loving gaze, she found her strength. 

"I never had an easy life. My mum had been the only person who had ever _truly_ loved me. When I lost her, I was scared that I would never find anyone. Then Chloe came... She was my everythin'. It was me and her against the world. She brought me so much happiness in a life that I was just barely makin' it though. As happy as she made me, it wasn't enough. I felt so guilty about that... thinkin' that she, the only bright and positive thing in my life, wasn't enough. Then everythin' went downhill and I put my needs far outta my head. Chloe needed me and I would be there for her. 

"You, John Noble, were the first person to make me and Chloe smile, a _true_ smile. Without knowing why, I immediately trusted you and I knew you would never hurt me. I also thought you had a great smile and an amazing bum, but that's not important." She gave him a cheeky smile causing him to make his happy noise. "You, Jenny, and Tim took us in and... you _loved_ us. When we were leaving for the zoo and you held Chloe's door for her and she giggled... I knew right then that I had fallen in love with you." 

John leaned down and pressed a quick peck to her lips. 

"When the time came for me to tell you about my past, I doubted you. I hate to admit that, but I did. How could someone as beautiful and brilliant as you want anything to do with a wreck like me? You proved me wrong and I'll forever be grateful for that. We've been through so much in such a short time, but it only made us fight harder for each other. I don't think that there is anything that we couldn't face together. In my life, I've been through absolute _hell_ and I would go through it all over again, as many times as I needed to because it brought me to you. Come what may, I walk beside you. I love you." 

Rose had never spoken truer words. The universe may have dealt her a bad hand, but she had persevered and come out a winner. She had Chloe and now, John, Jenny, and Tim. She had a _family_! 

Apparently, John decided to forego the champagne toast and dove straight for Rose's lips. His kiss was hard and hungry. Sliding her hands in to his hair, she tilted his head so he could slip deeper into her mouth. His hands had released hers and migrated: one to cradle the back of her head, the other around her waist pressing her close against him. 

She started seeing lights behind her closed eyes and realized she needed air. She tugged gently on his locks. John took the hint and pulled back panting. His lips were red and swollen and his eyes were wild. His gaze slipped down to her bare neck and shoulders a split second before he latched on to her pulse point. He sucked and bit at the sensitive flesh until her knees began to weaken. He steadied her with his own body and Rose could feel his desire against her hip. 

"Rose." He growled around her skin before finally deciding to release her with a pop. He rested his forehead to hers. "I wanted... I wanted to go slow...to, to, to make love to you, but... I don't think I can. I want you and I..." 

Rose liked to think that she knew her lover well, so she took a chance and guessed his need. She knew that he would never say it out loud because of her past, but she trusted him. Reaching out, she palmed his erection through his suit pants and brought her lips to his, speaking against them in a low, seductive voice. 

"We can do slow later, yeah? We have the rest of our lives for slow. If you want it hard," _kiss_ , "fast," _kiss_ , "and _rough_..." This time it was Rose that ravaged him, plunging her tongue deep to map out every inch of his warm, wet, mouth. "Then do it. _Take me_." 

The dam broke. John's hands fell to grip her bum as he plundered her mouth. Rose worked as quickly as she could to divest him of his suit jacket, but it was difficult to concentrate with the overwhelming sensations he was creating. 

Deciding that groping her bum over her dress was not enough, he frantically worked at shoving the tulle out of his way until he reached her lacy knickers. She had gotten a pair of white lace boy shorts because he'd said he had liked that style on her. It was almost a shame that he wouldn't see her in them since he was hell bent on removing them. 

She stepped out of her knickers as she worked his trousers open. After a brief struggle, she had him free of his pants and in her hand. She stroked him with a firm hand and his head fell back. He abandoned his attempt to loosen his tie and placed his hands on her hips. 

"Turn around. Put your hands on the bed." 

A fresh rush of wetness released and began to run down her thighs. Rose had never been so turned on in her life. She did as he commanded. She shivered as the cold air met her wet sex when he bunched up her skirt. There was no warning, no probing with fingers... nothing but pure pleasure as John thrust home. 

"FUCK!" 

His shout very nearly covered her guttural moan. John didn't give any time for adjustments, he pumped into her without mercy and Rose loved every second of it. This was _fucking_ and she was so happy that she told him to take her. 

She wasn't going to last much longer, already feeling the beginnings of her orgasm. Rose didn't think it was possible, but John started to thrust even harder. Rose arched her back, pushing her bum against him, pressing her still covered breasts into the duvet, and came hard. Two sharp, shallow thrusts later, John followed. 

John remained inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead between her shoulder blades. Both were thoroughly shagged out and, before they could stop it, they began to laugh. 

He slipped free from her and pulled her up, keeping her back to his chest. Rose looked down at the copious amount of secretions sliding down her legs.

 "Blimey."

John chuckled as he kissed the mark he had left on her neck earlier. "Couldn't have said it better myself, love. Let's finish getting undressed and take advantage of the tub."

She turned to see him with his tie loosened, shirt still buttoned and trousers open. His cock was wet with her slickness and at half-mast. While it was possible some people might have found the sight to be ridiculous, Rose found the vision of her husband sexy as hell.

"Like what you see?" 

"God, yes. C'mon. The faster we get in the bath, the faster we can get back to doing what newlyweds do!" 

"Allons-y, Rose Noble!"

************************************************************************************ 

After the shared bath and a meal of leftovers that Harriet had sent with them and their bottle of champagne, husband and wife fell into bed. 

This was the time for slow. She made him come with her mouth first before he returned the favor. They had both taken the time to recover, letting their hands roam and tasting themselves on each other's tongues. 

If what they did earlier was the definition of fucking, then this was _lovemaking_. Rose had been in tears by the time she came, never having felt so cherished and adored. 

They had fallen asleep naked, entwined together.

************************************************************************************ 

Rose was having the most wonderful dream. She was lying naked in a fluffy, white cloud with John leaning over her while he suckled at her breast. He pulled back and she whimpered. He let out a dirty chuckle before enveloping the neglected nipple into his warm mouth. He gave a long, hard pull and she bucked her hips up meeting his lower abdomen. 

"Mmmm. My Rose likes that. Wakey, wakey, love. We have a plane to catch." 

She opened her eyes to find that her dream had been reality...weelll, minus the cloud. 

Upon seeing that she was awake, John continued to work her breasts with the intention of making her come. She enjoyed this so much and loved that he tried to do it for her as much as possible.

He alternated breasts, going back and forth with his mouth and his fingers. She began to rock her hips against him with an increasing rhythm. John folded himself up some so that he could rut against her with the underside of his cock. 

Rose threaded her hands into his hair, holding him to her chest, mumbling, "Harder." 

He suckled harder and sped his hips up. She was writhing below him, moaning his name and praising every deity she could think of. 

Just as her body began to shudder with an intense climax, John shifted his hips and slid in deep. Using long, lazy strokes he prolonged her orgasm before finally releasing inside of her. 

They kissed leisurely as they caught their breath. 

"You do know that you have to wake me up like that every day from now on, right?" 

John moaned in mock exasperation. "If I must." 

She giggled and playfully slapped his bum. "Is it really time to go already?" 

"Oh, yes! It's time for us to start our adventure and do you know what, Rose Tyler...uh, Noble?" 

She pecked his lips. "What's that, my Doctor?" 

"It's gonna be... _fantastic!_ "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
